


De pájaros, abejas, Alfas y Omegas

by SadistaSensible



Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha Kyle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom!Cartman, Crack, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Cartman, Slow Build
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadistaSensible/pseuds/SadistaSensible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'La plática'. El tema más incómodo de conversación de los padres a los hijos. Los chicos sabían que llegaría, sin embargo, no esperaron que sería acompañado de una revelación de un secreto a nivel global que cambiaría el resto de sus vidas. En retrospectiva, debieron sospechar que South Park hallaría la manera de joderlos por el culo de por vida, literalmente.</p><p>Universo Omega. Eventual Kyman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que nadie había hecho una versión de South Park en el Omegaverse, al menos no en español. Así que lo hice mi deber. La explicación de qué es un universo Omega se dará en este y el siguiente cap. Como aun está en proceso, y ando en la uni, tomará cierto tiempo actualizar.
> 
> South Park no me pertenece, el fic está hecho sin fines de lucro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betas: ¡Mil gracias a mis betas AnneJLin y JokerCoker por sus revisiones, observaciones y su paciencia cuando desaparezco por semanas! Cualquier error que reste es de mi cosecha.
> 
> Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro.

**1**

Eric Cartman tenía diez años cuando finalmente decidió que la vida lo odiaba. Dios, Satán, Jesús, el universo; todos ellos conspiraban en su contra con infantil deleite ante las situaciones que se desarrollaban en su vida de forma diaria. Así que dejó de esperar milagros o piedad en sus últimas horas, y con ello llegó una inesperada sensación de libertad que esperó que durase el resto de sus días. Por lo visto, Cartman había subestimado exactamente qué tanto era odiado.

El médico de la familia está frente a él, sentado en su pulcra oficina, con sus manos cruzadas sobre la mesa y mirándolo a los ojos, impasible, como si dar noticias de esa índole fuese una rutina y Cartman cae en la cuenta, analizando la información recibida, que tal vez así sea. Entonces la parte de él que no ha sido completamente paralizado ante el diagnóstico, se pregunta si debería estar tan sorprendido en realidad.

Esto es South Park, aquí no existen cosas como la lógica, racionalidad o el sentido común. La cordura de su gente es puesta en duda día con día. Debió sospechar que algún día todas estas incongruencias a lo largo de su vida hallarían la forma de joderlo monumentalmente, solo que nunca pudo haber sospechado que sería de esta forma, ¿Cómo podría?

Su madre se cubre su boca entre abierta con la mano, y lo mira con una mezcla de incredulidad, horror y emoción; todo al mismo tiempo reflejado en su rostro sonrojado, su mano apretando su hombro con demasiada fuerza. El médico termina de explicar, la habitación se queda en silencio, y Cartman intenta procesar la información correctamente mientras inevitablemente reflexiona acerca de su vida y de las decisiones que ha tomado. ¿Es esto una broma? ¿Es esto lo que llaman castigo divino? De pronto decide que la respuesta no le importa, porque broma o destino pueden ambos irse al carajo, eso es una mierda.

\- ¿Tienes alguna duda, Eric?- pregunta el doctor después de unos segundos.

Cartman carraspea, traga saliva audiblemente y coloca sus palmas abiertas contra la mesa. El cristal está frío al tacto, casi tanto como el sudor en sus manos.

Su voz es controlada cuando responde, y su mirada está fija en el doctor. No haya en sí la manera de reaccionar ante una situación como esa. Piensa que los doce años de vivir en un pueblo así de jodido, con una vida aún más llena de mierda, lo pudo haber preparado de alguna manera, pero luego cae en la cuenta; nada lo pudo haber prevenido. Nadie se lo había advertido, e incluso de hacerlo, Cartman no hubiese hecho sino reírse al respecto. Y de pronto, los días en los que tenía VIH no le parecen tan malos.

-¿Podría repetir la última parte?

\- Estás por sufrir tu primer celo, Eric.

-Celo.-Repite, asimilando la información.

-Así es.

Cartman mira al doctor tan intensamente que es como si buscara atravesar su alma en busca de mentiras o de formas de cambiar la realidad, pero descubre que no hay nada excepto frivolidad e indiferencia detrás de los ojos oscuros del hombre frustrado detrás de su escritorio. Dura realidad, detrás de una sentencia tan increíble como irrevocable.

-Celo.- Repite Cartman.- Como una perra.

-Hay muchas diferencias entre los animales y los humanos Eric, la forma en la que sucede, los síntomas, las consecuencias, hay toda una lista de diferencias... pero sí, básicamente. Como una perra.

Poco a poco, una sonrisa comienza a formarse en los labios de Cartman, mira a su madre y al doctor soltando risitas demasiado agudas y sin demasiado aliento detrás de ellas. Todo esto debe tratarse de una broma, tiene que serlo.

-Esperen, ¿Kyle los obligó a esto?- inquiere mirando a su madre suplicante.- La semana pasada saboteé su primera cita con Nichole, les puse laxantes en sus helados, por eso está haciendo esto, ¿no?

-Humm, corazón...- le dice su madre acariciando su espalda a manera de consuelo.

-Fue Kenny entonces, ¿no? El otro día me escuchó decir que su hermana tiene un buen culo para una niña de diez años, casi me corta las pelotas. ¿Es... esta su venganza?

Su madre niega con la cabeza, el médico permanece en silencio. Cartman lo intenta una última vez, diciendo "Entonces Stan..." pero es interrumpido inmediatamente.

-Sé que parece una noticia difícil de comprender, pero pronto te acostumbrarás a ello. Tu condición es inusual, pero no imposible. Aunque los omegas suelen ser mujeres, si existe predisposición genética también puede darse en algunos hombres, es un gen recesivo, pero ya que tú tienes una influencia directa...- dice el médico indicando a su madre- existía una pequeña posibilidad.

-¡Pero su padre fue un alfa!-Exclama Liane.

-Tal vez él mismo progenitor haya nacido de una pareja de Alfas, necesitaríamos echar un vistazo a su árbol genealógico para saber de donde provino la mayor influencia en sus genes. Sea cual sea la situación, la edad para mostrar estos síntomas ronda entre los quince y dieciséis. Pero tú eres un jovencito especial, Eric. La última vez que recibí a un chico así de precoz fue un omega en el 88'.

Cartman ya no siente ganas de reír. La única razón por la que había acudido al médico había sido por una pequeña fiebre que se resistía a desaparecer con pastillas y jarabes. Solo fue a una revisión y por otra receta. No esperaba ser analizado de arriba abajo, luego estar sentado en una silla fría y recibir una corta y complicada lección en educación sexual. Sobre todo no de este tipo.

-Puede...podría explicarme... no, no entiendo nada, ¿Qué mierda es un omega? ¿Qué carajo está pasando, mamá? –exige golpeando la mesa con el puño, una expresión de desesperación en el rostro. Necesita escucharlo de nuevo, necesita respuestas claras y precisas porque esta clase de mierdas no pasan en el mundo real. Si toda esta situación era tan normal entonces el resto debería saberlo y Cartman jamás había escuchado a nadie mencionarlo, así que debe ser todo una maldita farsa.

-¿Qué no te dan clases de esto en la escuela?

-¿Acerca de inocentes niños, comunes y corrientes, entrando en brama para ser montados como una perra cualquiera? Ah, creo que debí perderme esa clase, doctor.

-Se los enseñan hasta noveno grado.- agrega su madre con voz conciliadora.- Para evitar el problema que hubo en los sesenta, ¿recuerda?

-"La gran orgía masiva de San Francisco", por supuesto. -El hombre suspira audiblemente, lluego levanta la vista de nuevo y comienza con un tono más amigable.

\- Verás Eric, en este mundo existen tres tipos de jerarquías, están los Betas, los Alfas y los Omegas.- Explica colocando un bote de depresores linguales, un escalpelo y un termómetro sobre la mesa.- Los Betas son los más comunes y la mayor parte de la población mundial. Son personas ordinarias, hombres y mujeres, sin ninguna característica especial.- dice sosteniendo el bote de depresores- Son como Adán y Eva, dos humanos con impulsos y deseos naturales, inmunes a las feromonas ya que la mayoría no puede olerlas. Los Betas son tus vecinos, los trabajadores de las tiendas que conoces, secretarios, administradores; básicamente la gente promedio.

Aparta el bote, y toma después el bisturí.

-Los Alfas son los líderes. Son la gente con poder y con influencia que ves en la televisión. Como... no sé, Robert Downey Jr, Gordon Ramsey... tal vez Phillip, sujetos así. Dominantes, ambiciosos, a veces posesivos. Atraviesan sus obstáculos para abrir paso a sus metas sin importar quién o qué se ponga a su paso.- dice haciendo señales de cortar algo con el escalpelo.

-Y luego están los omegas- Finalmente señala el termómetro rectal- los de menor posición en esta cadena. Son sumisos por naturaleza, a veces se vuelven amas de casa, prostitutas, músicos o artistas. Tú eres de este tipo. De los que van abajo... literalmente. También están los Gammas, pero esa es otra pila de mierda completamente diferente. No viene al caso en estos momentos.

-... ¿Me están diciendo entonces, que todo este tiempo ha existido esta jerarquía y que todos en el mundo son parte de ella?

-Desde tiempos inmemorables.

-Todos saben de ella.- Reitera Cartman.

-Todos los adultos.

-¿Y entonces cómo es que esta es la primera vez que lo escucho? ¡Porque estoy seguro que en algún momento alguien debió mencionarlo en la tele o internet o alguno de los chicos lo hubiese divulgado ya!

-Es un tabú, de hecho es ilegal mencionarlo en ciertos países si los niños son considerados menores por la ley. En Argentina la edad promedio es de los trece años, en Alemania es a los dieciocho, en Canadá a los diecinueve. En Estados Unidos es de catorce ya que generalmente inician a los quince. Pero ya que eres un jovencito especial, se hizo una excepción contigo.

Si lo que dice es cierto, entonces este es el secreto mejor guardado desde el suicidio forzado de Britney Spears. Y la peor parte es que parece algo tan estúpido que es enteramente posible tomando en consideración el nivel de ignorancia e idiotez del pueblo.

-Pero no tiene sentido.

-Es la ley, Eric. No siempre debe de tener sentido.

-¿Y qué pasa si decido contárselo a todos? Podría publicarlo en mi Twitter ahora mismo y todo este secreto se irá directo a la mierda.

El médico se acerca hasta la puerta, cerrando con seguro la habitación. Cuando el hombre vuelve a mirarlo, su expresión es severa y su tono de voz amenazante.

-Me temo que eso no puede suceder, Eric.

Ambos cruzan miradas por varios segundos, retándose. En un movimiento rápido y preciso, Cartman saca su celular de su sudadera y comienza tipear a una velocidad solo alcanzada por adolescentes. Está por postearlo cuando una luz aparece en su campo de visión. Otra luz aparece entonces, y esta se multiplica. Hay una docena de luces rojas apuntándole a él y a su madre en todas direcciones.

-¿Cómo crees que hemos mantenido un secreto así por tanto tiempo? - le dice el médico.- Publícalo. Tu publicación será eliminada por hackers del gobierno antes de que siquiera aparezca en el muro de los otros chicos y tú ya no estarás para poder escribir otra. Vamos, hazlo.

Cartman titubea, pálido, y su madre le arrebata el celular.

-Ellos saben que tú sabes, Eric.- Le dice, levantando la mano como una señal. Las luces desaparecen una por una.

-Eres parte del secreto antes que todos tus amiguitos, cariño-lo reconforta su madre.- ¿No es eso divertido?

Cartman quiere echarse a llorar.

**0-0-0**

De camino a casa una camioneta negra los persigue a dos autos de distancia. El médico le había dicho, con una sonrisa, que volviera la semana siguiente para ver el progreso de su ciclo y Cartman considera postear la noticia de todas formas para así sentir la dulce liberación de la muerte.

-No es tan malo como parece, corazón.- le dice su madre desde el volante. Cartman no le ha dirigido la palabra desde que dejaron el consultorio y se niega a mirarla. Todos pueden chuparle las pelotas, Cartman está harto.- Mami ha sido una omega toda su vida y mírame, eso no me ha impedido hacer todas las cosas que he deseado.

Con los sucesos recientes, Cartman lo había olvidado. El doctor dijo que tal vez él era un omega por parte de su madre.

-¿Entras en celo y todo eso?

-Así es, amor.

-¿Es por eso que eres una puta?

El auto se detiene bruscamente y su madre lo fulmina con la mirada.

-¡Esa no es forma de hablarle a mami, Eric! ¡No vuelvas a llamarme puta!

-Es que eso explica tantas cosas...

-¡Eric!

Se encoge de hombros y continúa mirando por la ventana, observando que la camioneta también se ha detenido a moderada distancia. ¡No puede creer que esté siendo espiado por el gobierno otra vez!, Su madre vuelve a poner el auto en marcha instantes después, cuando se da cuenta que Cartman no va a disculparse pero tampoco seguirá insultandola. Aunque Cartman considera justo debatirlo, porque con este nuevo descubrimiento ahora le queda en claro que todos esos rumores de su madre son, muy posiblemente, ciertos.

Las cosas no mejoran a lo largo del día, porque su madre se ha enfadado con él y se niega a hablarle y a la mañana siguiente Cartman descubre que la maldita camioneta sigue observándolos. Esta vez estacionada en la casa de unos vecinos.

La fiebre vuelve a mitad de su clase de historia, y para el final de clases su cuerpo se siente débil y cansado. Cuando vuelve a su casa, se recuesta en su cama para descansar, pero se descubre incómodo en cualquier posición, y solo se siente remotamente cómodo con su estómago boca abajo. Su mente flota con dudas y con ideas delirantes. Cuando logra reunir la fuerza para levantarse, comienza a buscar cuidadosamente artículos en internet que puedan ayudarlo a darle algún sentido a la situación, pero pasa horas sin encontrar nada.

Al día siguiente, la directora lo vocea e indica que acuda a su oficina. Por primera vez Cartman no tiene idea de qué demonios hizo para meterse en problemas, y deja el salón haciéndole señales obscenas a Butters y a Kenny que se burlan a sus espaldas. Lo hacen esperar diez minutos fuera, sentado sobre una silla naranja demasiada pequeña para su cuerpo, y comienza a planear una coartada para lo que sea que hizo. Para cuando el señor Garrison abre la puerta y le indica que puede pasar, Cartman cree tener una historia creíble, que podría ir modificando de escenario en escenario. Se ajusta el suéter y prepara su mejor expresión inocente (sonrisa dulce, pestañeo rápido y mirando como un cachorro buscando la aprobación de su dueño, nunca falla).

Al entrar en la oficina, Cartman había esperado encontrar a la directora con una cordial, y extremadamente falsa, sonrisa recibiendolo. Lo que no se esperaba es que a su lado estuviese su maestro de deportes, el señor McKey y otros cuantos maestros más, todos dentro de la pequeña habitación, rozando codos y costados, mirándolo de una forma que lo hace sentir incómodo sobremanera.

-Toma asiento, Eric.- le indica la directora.

-¿Qué está pasando?- dice Cartman en respuesta, conteniendo el impulso de correr despavorido del lugar.

-Todos aquí queremos tener una breve charla contigo, Eric, no se trata de nada malo, ¿mmkay? Toma asiento.- le indica con paciencia el Señor Mckey.

Solo cuando se da cuenta que nadie está dispuesto a hablar hasta que él obedezca, Cartman obedece tentativamente. Se sienta al borde de la silla, calculando cuánto tiempo le tardaría correr hacia la puerta de ser necesario. Concluye que en el peor escenario saltará por la ventana. Ha sobrevivido accidentes aéreos, una caída del tercer piso no lo matará.

-Hemos recibido algunas noticias preocupantes, Eric.- le dice la directora.- Tu doctor nos llamó ayer, y nos informó acerca de tu condición.

Eric le ofrece su alma internamente a Damien si tan solo abre la tierra para arrastrarlo a las tinieblas en esos momentos. Por supuesto, esto no sucede, porque Damien es un hijo de puta y no se puede contar ni con él ni con el marica de su padre para estas cosas. Debe estar muy ocupado el cabrón, con su culo al aire para algún político de turno. Pues es su pérdida, porque el alma pura de Cartman vale más que la de cien judíos. Así que aquí está, su rostro pálido, mientras todos lo ven con una mezcla de lástima, pena ajena y en el caso de Garrison, satisfacción.

-Solo queremos hacerte saber que estamos aquí para apoyarte, ¿mmkay?- le dice el señor Mckey.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites háznoslo saber y te ayudaremos lo mejor que podamos.-En ese momento, Cartman se promete que algún día va a matarlos a todos. Algún día.

-Sabemos que no se te ha dado la orientación adecuada, así que si tienes alguna duda puedes preguntarnos lo que quieras.

\- Sí, humm, solo quería saber, ¿en qué carajo estaban pensando? No sé bien qué está sucediendo pero, ¿Qué no es esto una información extremadamente importante? ¿Cómo, relevante a nivel mundial?

-Lo es, por eso se da cuando los chicos se consideran maduros para comprenderlo.-Le explica su profesor de deportes.

-Buscamos evitar discriminaciones tempranas en los niños, Eric. Aún no has tomado las clases, pero cuando lo hagas descubrirás que muchas de las guerras en el mundo surgieron por este status quo.

–Le dice el Señor Garrison con seriedad.- Incluso en varias obras clásicas vemos cómo el mal manejo de la información llevó a la tragedia, incluso inspiró Romeo y Julieta.

¿Pero qué grandísima mierda?

-Gracias a todos estos sucesos históricos, la ONU determinó que era adecuado manejar la situación de otra manera. Ahora es ilegal transmitir esta información en los medios para no alentar los estigmas sociales entre un grupo y otro.

Cartman entierra su rostro entre sus manos. Va a matarlos, a cada uno de ellos.

\- Bien... - Cartman da un largo suspiro, mira al suelo, concentrando su paciencia por un par de minutos. Luego prosigue.- Bien, vamos a dejar el perturbador engaño a nivel global por ahora. Entonces... Esto, el ser Omegas, Alfas y Betas, ¿cómo funciona?

-Encontrarás toda la información aquí.- le dice la directora extendiéndole un folleto.- Tienes que ser muy cuidadoso con esa información. No queremos que otros niños se enteren cuando aún no tienen un estatus, ¿verdad?

Cartman lo abre y busca entre las descripciones de los tres (...o cuatro, hay un pequeñísimo apartado Gamma en el final). Gracias a la insípida explicación plana de ayer, ya puede hacerse una idea de lo que ser un Omega significa pero es aún peor cuando está escrito a detalle en papel.

-Creo que ha habido un error.- asevera con absoluta certeza.- No hay forma que yo pueda ser Omega, no cubro ninguno de los requisitos.

-El doctor te examinó ayer, cumples con todos los síntomas, Eric.

-No, en realidad no, aquí dice que los Omegas son "sumisos", desarrollan apariencias "andróginas" y no estoy seguro de qué significa eso pero debe ser algo gay. Dice que son tímidos, callados, sensibles y empáticos...yo no soy nada de eso, ni siquiera sigo órdenes, las impongo.

Sin embargo una voz dentro de él discrepa con su propia opinión: El folleto no está tan equivocado. Está escrito que en algunos casos los Omegas a veces son "Seductores e irresistibles" y esto es tan cierto en Cartman que momentáneamente lo hace dudar, pero además de su increíble atractivo nada más coincide con sus atributos.

-¡Yo nací para ser líder, no para estar encerrado y...! ¿Qué es esa mierda del celo? ¿Qué se supone que significa?

-Es imposible que tus resultados sean equívocos, Eric. Aún eres demasiado joven, así que aún no has desarrollado tu lado Omega completamente, eso se aplica también a tu personalidad. Ya te irás adaptando. Además, de acuerdo a tu historial clínico, has sufrido fiebres en estos últimos meses, ¿no es cierto? Y la más reciente fue la más intensa. Te sientes fatigado pero energético al mismo tiempo, tienes bochornos inesperadamente, el aliento se te va sin realizar actividades extenuantes, tu madre también ha tenido que cambiar tus sábanas todas las mañanas...

-¿Qué...? ¡Eso es mentira! -niega, sonrojándose hasta las orejas.- ¿Cómo saben eso de todas formas?

-Y de acuerdo al diagnóstico del médico –prosigue McKey.- dentro de unos días comenzarás tu auto lubricación.

-...¿Y-yo qué?- pregunta Cartman con voz trémula después de varios segundos.

-Auto lubricar, Eric. Eso también viene en el folleto.- le indica la directora.

-Dentro de unas semanas comenzarás a secretar hormonas para atraer Alfas y aparearte con ellos.

-Oh, dios...- dice Cartman, sintiendo ganas de vomitar al comprender su situación.- entonces... Oh dios mío... esto quiere decir que puedo... que yo puedo...- dice, y no puede continuar, así que señala su estómago y hace la forma de un arco hacia afuera con su mano.

-¡Oh, no! – exclaman casi todos al unísono, el señor Garrison y el maestro de deportes soltando risitas.

-No, no, Eric, los hombres Omegas son anomalías. Tienen las conductas que una mujer Omega tendría, así como también necesidades similares, pero eso no los vuelve una mujer ¿De dónde sacarías una matriz?, ¡De hecho los hombres Omega no son fértiles en absoluto!

-Oh, gracias Jesús...- Acaban de decirle que no podrá tener hijos, pero está demasiado aliviado por la noticia de que no puede quedar embarazado como para que le importe un carajo.

-¡Has visto demasiada televisión, Eric, eso no sucede en el mundo real!- dice el hipócrita Señor Garrison, como si todo este asunto fuese realista en primer lugar.- ¿Además de donde saldría el niño? ¿Del culo?

Todos continúan riendo y burlándose abiertamente, así que Cartman interrumpe.

-Espera, ¿entonces para qué carajo entran en celo los Omegas?

-Las mujeres para ser fecundadas, los hombres como mencioné, son anomalías- explica encogiéndose de hombros.- No hay una verdadera razón científica.

-Pero entonces esto... ¿Esto me hace qué? ¿Gay?

-No en realidad, así como existen hombres Omegas, existen mujeres Alfas . Pero puedes incluso encontrar a una linda Beta que te ayude con esos ciclos. Siempre y cuando los controles serás lo que quieras ser.

-Ah, mierda, tiene que ser una puta broma...- se lamenta, sin saber si reír amargamente o llorar en desesperación.- No supongo que exista alguna cura, ¿verdad?

-Lamento informarte que no. Querer quitar un estatus sería cómo querer quitar la homosexualidad. Son cosas naturales, Eric. Lee el folleto, ya lo irás comprendiendo.

Pues mierda. Cartman agacha la cabeza, derrotado, doblando una esquina del folleto entre sus manos. Aún esperaba que algún camarógrafo saliera del closet y todo resultara ser parte de algún reality jodido. Pero ese no es el caso. Asimilando su situación, Cartman atisba la palabra "Auto lubricación" en el folleto, y se da cuenta de lo que debe hacer. Si no existe una cura entonces no hay forma de que Eric Cartman se quede cruzado de brazos a aceptar su destino.

Encontrará una. ¡Si pudo curar el sida, con un carajo, va a curarse de esta mierda!

**0-0-0**

Cartman no puede curarse de esa mierda.

Pasan dos semanas poco fructíferas hasta que una mañana despierta sintiéndose arder por dentro. Su madre llama a la escuela y consigue un permiso por una semana entera, pero no haya en sí la felicidad para celebrarlo. Su respiración es entrecortada y siente que las sábanas están hechas de lija, tallándose contra su piel. Su mirada es borrosa y toda su zona baja se siente escocer. Hay un hormigueo constante en sus piernas y no puede dejar de moverlas.

Es el infierno y Cartman reclama y maldice al cielo por haberlo abandonado. Una parte de él piensa que debe ser karma de algún tipo, pero luego piensa "Naaah", porque esas son estupideces hippie irreales. Además no es como si hubiese hecho cosas lo suficientemente malas para terminar así, agonizante y sin alivio sobre su cama. Están a cinco grados allá fuera, y Cartman se siente en llamas.

Su madre le lleva CheesyPuffs y chocolates pero por primera vez no siente apetito. Eventualmente entra y sale de un estado de inconsciencia.

**0-0-0**

-¡Mátame, por piedad, mátame!

Cartman sí se arrepiente de sus pecados al día siguiente, cuando se despierta sintiéndose empapado de sudor e incómodo en toda su zona baja, y descubre con horror indescriptible qué es la auto lubricación, ¡No debió tirar el maldito folleto!

**0-0-0**

Su madre entra una tarde, o al menos eso cree Cartman. Las últimas horas ha sufrido de alucinaciones menores y le cuesta trabajo averiguar cuando está soñando y cuando está despierto. La ve en sus contornos borrosos, sentarse en una silla que había acomodado a lado de su cama. Tiene una caja café entre sus manos, algo escrito en ella con letra infantil que Cartman no puede descifrar antes de girar en la cama sobre su estómago. La presión ayuda, había descubierto.

-Es tu primer calor y tu cuerpo es aún demasiado joven, así que ahora se siente abrumador, pero va a pasar. No te preocupes. Por ahora esto te ayudará a sobrevivir los próximos tres días.- Anuncia con tono alegre y abre la caja. Figuras de colores y diferentes tamaños comienzan a ser colocados sobre su mesa de noche.

Le toma unos segundos enfocar bien, y Cartman descubre que la forma fálica de los objetos es enteramente para servir ese propósito. Son cientos de vibradores, dildos y otros juguetes sexuales de todas las formas y colores. Solo logra soltar unos gemiditos y entierra el rostro en la almohada, mientras su madre comienza a explicar cuál es mejor y por qué cada uno debe ser utilizado de cierta manera.

-Si aprietas el botón en este-dice levantando uno que Cartman se niega a mirar- la base se hincha y te ayuda a prepararte para el abotonamiento con un verdadero alfa.

Cartman comienza a rozar su entrepierna en el colchón y se echa a llorar con ganas. Absolutamente humillado y miserable, suplicando por una muerte pronta y rápida.

**0-0-0**

-Humm, tendré que recetarle estos supresores.- le dice el médico a su madre cuando los visita unos días después.

No ha dejado la cama excepto para ir al baño, la fiebre no baja y apenas ha probado bocado. Al parecer esto es algo anormal incluso para su primer ciclo.

\- Su cuerpo aún no está preparado para un estado de brama así de intenso, por eso está reaccionando de esta forma. Con estas pastillas se controlará la mayor parte de los síntomas, con esta otra se ocultarán las feromonas. No existen Alfas sin pareja en South Park, pero tómelo solo como precaución, no queremos que algún Alfa entre la población joven despierte antes de tiempo por accidente, ¿verdad? –dice con una risita.

Se tratan de pastillas de colores rosa y azul, las rosas con puntos rojos alrededor y las segundas de un tamaño considerable.

-Tienes que ser precavido, Eric.- Le dice el doctor.- Se han reportado casos en donde se crea inmunidad a los medicamentos o se crean reacciones secundarias severas por su mal uso, así que debes seguir estrictamente la dosis recomendada. No la excedas ni la prolongues.

Le indica que deben ser ingeridas dos veces al día antes de las comida, y que si bien sólo servirían ahora para ayudarlo a pasar los últimos días de su ciclo sin demasiadas molestias, la próxima vez deberá tomarlos con veinticuatro horas de anticipación para suprimir efectivamente las feromonas. Si por algún motivo no logra tomarlas a tiempo, entonces es recomendable que no deje la seguridad de su hogar o que pronto se le encierre en una habitación sin ventanas en donde solo pueda abrirse desde fuera. Su madre asiente a todo y parece comprender cada una de las medidas de precaución, pero Cartman no puede evitar preguntarse qué es lo que no le han dicho exactamente: ¿Por qué es tan importante suprimir las feromonas? Incluso si atraen a Alfas, no está seguro de cuál podría ser el problema. No es como si de pronto fuera a ser embestido y, no sé, violado ¿verdad?... El doctor dijo que es diferente a los animales así que no es como si fuese a ser rodeado de Alfas y luego lucharán a mordidas para montarlo... esas son exageraciones, ¿no?

Seguro lo hubieran advertido de algo así...

...Aunque no es como si tuviese que preocuparse, Cartman es bastante capaz de cuidarse solo y, además, si las pastillas funcionan, entonces será perfecto porque podrá volver a su vida normal, ignorar toda esta locura y pretender que no, él no es el eslabón débil en una sociedad cimentada sobre mierda. Tal vez pueda incluso pretender que esto jamás sucedió.

Suena a un buen plan, y cuando su ciclo termina dos agonizantes y sudorosos días después, Cartman puede ver la luz a través del túnel: Este es solo otro secreto estúpido del pueblo, como lo fue ocultarle la identidad de su padre. No es nada realmente fuera de lo normal (porque ha aprendido a modificar ese término con cada nuevo día en South Park), y no representa ninguna amenaza real para su futuro o para sus aspiraciones. Después de todo, si lo manejan con tanto secretismo, puede incluso sacarle ventaja. Con los supresores y una correcta investigación, podría tal vez curar esta jerarquía biológica, o al menos sacarle provecho. Y lo mejor de todo, tal vez nadie tenga que saber que es un Omega.

0-0-0

-¡Pero claro que todos sabrán los estatus de todos!- le informa su madre con una gran sonrisa.- Se les realizan pruebas a todos los alumnos en noveno grado para tomar las medidas adecuadas. ¿Te imaginas qué desastre sería tener a Omegas entrando en celo en un salón lleno de Alfas? No, no, cielito, para eso están los test.

Cartman palidece y siente sus entrañas congelarse en pánico.

-¿Todos mis amigos lo sabrán?

-¡Todos en el mundo lo sabrán, cariño! Los Omegas y Alfas secretan un distintivo olor reconocible incluso para algunos betas. Además, tu estatus se registra en el sistema, se anexa junto a tus datos personales como fecha de nacimiento, sexo, edad...

La contempla en silencio y diferentes escenarios vienen a su mente. Cartman es adorable, lo sabe, pero es como si todos los niños de su salón fueran ciegos hijos de puta que son inmunes a sus numerosos e irresistibles encantos, así que su inigualable carisma le ha creado muchos enemigos que lo odian, a su parecer, injustificadamente. Y ahora... ser reconocido públicamente como alguien...no, 'algo' débil, raro y de menor clase social... ¡Dios, Cartman será como el nuevo Kenny de South Park!

Toma la taza de chocolate caliente que le había preparado su madre y la arroja a la pared. Restos afilados explotando en todas direcciones. Fue un arranque de furia, pero le parece una metáfora gráfica de su vida hasta ahora. ¡Todos sus planes, su potencial, su popularidad, todo ido a la mierda por cuestiones biológicas!

Salta de su silla y echa correr fuera de su casa, su madre gritando por él. ¡Debe de haber una forma de solucionar este embrollo, siempre la hay!, entre las calles grises y blancas de South Park, Cartman corre hacia el frío de las montañas, buscando al Doctor Alphonse Mephisto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algunos años han pasado, los chicos han crecido. Entre secretos y desventuras, Kyle ha concluye que South Park será el culpable de todos sus problemas de confianza en un futuro; de sus traumas también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Una vez más gracias a mis maravillosas Betas AnneJLin y JokerCoker cuyas notas en mis borradores siempre me sacan una sonrisa. Cualquier error restante en el fic es enteramente mío.
> 
> Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

**2**

Tuvo sospechas en un inicio. La preparatoria de South Park está, básicamente, en las afueras del pueblo. Está rodeada por una gran barda de ladrillos y generalmente algún vigilante pasa su tiempo en la entrada.

Estudiantes de Middle Park y North Park también acuden allí, llegando en autobús porque si bien no es una escuela privada, es, de acuerdo a los conocimientos de Kyle, la mejor opción para una preparatoria pública en Colorado. Pero lo primero que llamó su atención cuando revisó su sitio web fue su estructura. Hay tres edificios conectados entre sí, divididos en el centro por un gran campo abierto con mesas y sillas. Lo había atribuido a que quizá el número de estudiantes es considerablemente mayor al de la secundaria y que tal vez cada edificio representa alguna especie de grado; tales como los de primer ingreso y último.

Lo segundo que notó, fueron los chalecos. En las fotos que promocionan el campus y los valores de la escuela, los chicos que posan con sonrisas falsas en las fotos visten chalecos de cuatro colores: Rojo, azul, verde y blanco.Si bien esto reforzó su teoría de la división acorde a grados, no pudo ignorar del todo esa sensación en el fondo de su mente que le advertía de que algo desencajaba. Pero no es como si tuviese otra opción, sus padres estaban obsesionados con hacerlo ingresar allí. Y de cualquier forma, la siguiente preparatoria pública decente se encuentra en North Park.

Días después, con su ingreso confirmado y sus papeles aceptados, Kyle recibe un correo electrónico por parte de la preparatoria dictándole que debe, forzosamente, vestir con alguna prenda completamente gris. Kyle lo ve como una manera de reafirmar la autoridad y reglas por parte de los profesores, y obedece sin chistar.

Sin embargo, tan pronto llega a la parada del autobús, descubre a varios chicos usando exactamente el mismo color. Y cuando llega a su destino, veinte minutos después, no hay un solo estudiante utilizando otro color que no fuese diferentes tonos grisáceos.

Todos los chicos, conforme ingresaron, fueron dirigidos al edificio central. Y así es como ahora se encuentra en el consultorio del médico, en su primer día. Con una enfermera informándole que le tomarán una prueba de sangre mientras le informa que es el mismo procedimiento para todos los estudiantes.

La única explicación que recibe, antes de que el doctor le levante la manga de su camisa y la enfermera le limpie el brazo con un algodón, es que: "Es un proceso de rutina" y "Es obligatorio". Hay una línea de niños fuera de la habitación, todos de nuevo ingreso y con la misma confusión, pero acatando órdenes como ovejas perdidas guiadas por su pastor, entrando en grupos de tres en tres. Stan hace una mueca cuando la aguja lo penetra, y Kyle ve su rostro palidecer considerablemente, aunque al menos no vomita. Kenny solo maldice entre dientes y mira en otra dirección (hacia el escote de la enfermera) para distraerse. Había perdido de vista a Cartman cuando bajaron del autobús, y sólo atisbó a Craig entre el montón de estudiantes haciendo una fila.

Y Kyle está más consternado por este nuevo procedimiento que por la pequeña jeringa en su brazo y el tubo cilíndrico llenándose de tonos borgoña.

Los pesan, les toman medidas y hacen breves preguntas respecto a sus familias. Es todo clínico e inusual. Lo hace sentirse extremadamente incómodo.

-¿Están buscando algo en particular?- pregunta en una ocasión, pero el médico, de lentes, cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás y una asombrosa barba de tres días, solo agita una palma al aire y le asegura que es todo parte de un proceso para su registro.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi tipo de sangre con todo esto?-pregunta Stan acomodándose su suéter; su tono es hostil, mientras se presiona en el brazo en el que fue inyectado, aún pálido.

-Oh, es solo por si alguno tiene una enfermedad crónica que necesite tratamiento... ya se lo explicarán después a detalle. ¡Que pasen los siguientes! –anuncia, y una de las enfermeras los guía hacia la puerta con presura.

Kyle atisba a Butters removiéndose nervioso en la fila, pero tan pronto da un paso en su dirección, otro hombre los dirige hacia los otros pasillos del edificio, encaminándolos hacia el gimnasio; en donde los hacen trotar y hacer ejercicios hasta que Kyle termina sudoroso y falto de aliento. Es todo inesperado y confuso. Definitivamente no como había imaginado que sería su primer día en la preparatoria.

Dos horas después se encuentra en el patio, sentado al aire libre junto a Kenny y una charola de la cafetería. Cartman se les une minutos más tarde, sin una gota de sudor o rastros de haber ingresado a las duchas, casi como si acabase de llegar.

-¿Soy el único aquí que encuentra esto extraño?- pregunta Kyle finalmente, cuando sus compañeros parecen más interesados en la comida de sus charolas que en hablar de lo evidente.- Nos acaban de examinar. Quiero decir, nos tomaron muestras de sangre, medidas, resistencia... ¿qué sigue después, un examen de próstata?

Kenny se atraganta entre risas con su refresco y Cartman solo rueda los ojos.

-Apuesto a que eso te fascinaría.

-Es en serio, culón. Se supone que estamos en preparatoria, no tratando de entrar al maldito ejército.

-¿No hacen algo así en las escuela privadas?- cuestiona Kenny.

-No, en ninguna de la que yo haya escuchado.

-¿Realmente importa? Igual pasaré todas sus jodidas pruebas.- Cartman se encoge de hombros.- ¿O temes que descubran algo de ti, Kyle? De hecho, tal vez sea eso lo que buscan. Separar a las personas con futuros prometedores... de sucios judíos ambiciosos y traidores.

-¿No te aburren los mismos insultos antisemitas? Ha sido así por años, culo gordo, madura un poco.

Cartman se encoge de hombros, y Kyle quiere estrellar su rostro contra la mesa.

¿No se supone que Cartman es el más paranoico de los cuatro?

Hace dos semanas Kyle había tomado prestado el auto de su madre para viajar a Middle Park con los chicos a un bar en donde, de acuerdo a Clyde y Craig, les permitirían comprar bebidas alcohólicas sin identificación: Tienes que sobornar al guardia, pero hay un trato con el bartender, así que con la propina adecuada te tratan como a un veinteañero por una noche.

Todos habían estado emocionados en un inicio, pero Cartman se había quedado callado a mitad del viaje, y mierda si eso no es señal de alarma por sí solo, pero había sido ignorado a favor del alcohol que les esperaba. Si es honesto consigo mismo, a Kyle no pudo importarle menos la promesa de bebidas alcohólicas, pero entre Stan y Kenny, sus risas y diversión, eventualmente había cedido al ambiente. Kyle no es ningún aguafiestas, pese a lo que a muchos les gusta creer, y ha roto leyes mayores por menos que un buen rato de locuras de juventud.

Fue justo cuando Stan platicaba maneras de evitar una resaca espantosa, que Kyle vio a Cartman saltar de su asiento trasero, como una mancha borrosa de color rojizo, lanzándose contra sus manos sobre el volante. Cartman lo forzó a girar súbitamente hacia el lado izquierdo, apenas evadiendo a un vagón y un buzón de correos, con Stan codeándolo desde el asiento del copiloto y las manos de Kyle siendo manipuladas por las de Cartman; entre gritos de confusión les explicó rápidamente, moviendo el volante como un lunático, que habían estado siendo seguidos por un misterioso auto azul por al menos media hora. Armas de fuego fueron disparadas en algún momento y le cedió el control a Cartman por completo, auxiliándolo solo con el cambio de velocidades y los pedales.

Kyle nunca averiguó por qué los estaban siguiendo. Se convirtió en uno de esos bizarros e inexplicables sucesos que solo parece sucederles a ellos de vez en cuando, y peor aún, nunca pudieron llegar al bar. Después de perderlos había estacionado al auto para tomar un respiro y en ese momento descubrió que el vehículo había sido agujereado por todos lados. Había sido una pérdida total, los cristales rotos, ralladuras por todos lados, una llanta reventada... hasta este día Kyle camina en un terreno inestable con su madre gracias a ello.

La cereza en el pastel de aquella noche fue cuando tuvieron que debatir en volver a South Park a pie o permitir que Kenny utilizara sus habilidades "adquiridas en la calle" para robar algún otro automóvil.

Fue una hazaña explicarle a su madre por qué había dejado el garaje con un Chevrolet verde y había vuelto con un Toyota gris.

Pero... ¿Cuál es su punto? ¡Ah, sí!

El punto es que Cartman es un total paranoide (Y Kyle acepta en su fuero interno que la mayor parte del tiempo el hijo de puta tiene la razón, es como un sexto sentido. ' _Piensa mal y acertarás_ ' y toda esa mierda) pero ahora no parece sospechar un carajo de esta preparatoria. ¿Y no es esa solo otra razón más para odiarlo? ¡Es inútil incluso en situaciones obvias! Es como si sus instintos solo funcionaran cuando Kyle quiere pasar un buen rato, pero cuando está preocupado, cuando él de verdad cree que algo anda mal entonces Cartman decide que no podría importarle menos.

Es su primer día, y con Kenny robando comida de su charola y Stan perdido en algún rincón oscuro con Wendy, le da lo mismo tirar la charola de Cartman al piso, de un manotazo, y luego largarse con las manos en los bolsillos cuando Cartman brama detrás de él, pidiendo explicaciones y lanzando insultos en su dirección.

Es lo más cercano a una rutina.

**0-0-0**

Termina desperdiciando el resto del día. Sin maestros, sólo alumnos, en un salón, sin clases.

Y cuando se queja con las personas que cree que podrán apoyarlo, su madre y padre le aseguran que es natural. Que les hicieron básicamente los mismos exámenes cuando ellos cursaron a la preparatoria y que no debería preocuparse.

Kyle les creería, de no ser porque sus padres ya le han mentido con anterioridad. Las miradas furtivas que se lanzan Sharon y Gerald entre cucharadas en la cena, y por las conversaciones a murmullos que escucha en el pasillo antes de dormir solo reafirman su desconfianza.

**0-0-0**

El profesor Dominic, un hombre despeinado y con ojeras tan marcadas que le trae a Kyle a la mente la imagen de un mapache ebrio, los recibe a él y a otro grupo de estudiantes en el gimnasio al día siguiente. Sentándose en las gradas y en el suelo, llamándolos por apellidos y entregando misteriosos sobres amarillos con un contenido que todos desconocen. Todo es manejado con increíble seriedad, pese al tono desinteresado del profesor, y cuando la tensión se contagia a los estudiantes casi de inmediato, las bromas y pláticas se detienen paulatinamente.

La confusión continúa siendo evidente en el rostro de todos, y cuando Stan lo mira, levantando una ceja, Kyle le asegura que probablemente solo se trate de su horario escolar.

Una vez que todos tienen sus sobres en sus manos, se les indica que los abran.

-Estos son los resultados de sus pruebas. Definirán las clases que deberán tomar en noveno grado, a partir del décimo ustedes podrán seleccionar las que mejor les parezca, si bien algunas son obligatorios acorde a su estatus, por ejemplo, las clases de 'Educación y crianza' para los Omegas y 'Liderazgo y finanzas' para los Alfa. ¿Alguna duda?

Reina el silencio por varios segundos. Entonces Stan levanta la mano.

-Sí, ah, ¿Qué demonios es esto? –dice levantando sus hojas, su voz resonando entre las paredes del gimnasio.

-Esos son sus estatus.- Le responde con simpleza, luego vuelve la vista al grupo- Entraron antes que los chicos de grados mayores por una razón, y esa es "La semana de selección e inducción". Al final de esta semana se habrán formado los grupos acorde a sus resultados, se les entregarán horarios especiales creados en base a ellos y recibirán el chaleco correspondiente. Para eso tomaron sus medidas.-agrega.

-Aun no entiendo un carajo.- responde Stan, frunciendo el entrecejo. Kyle percibe la tensión en el ambiente. Nadie jamás mencionó nada acerca de estatus cuando entraban a preparatoria. Sea lo que sea, no puede ser nada bueno.

-Mira, solo estoy aquí para darles instrucciones, ¿de acuerdo? Las explicaciones las tendrán de alguna otra desafortunada persona. Solo traten de no meterse en problemas.

Dice con un tono de finalidad, y demás alumnos comienzan a levantar sus manos, otros conversando entre sí. Kyle sostiene cinco hojas de resultados específicos que no puede comprender, pero que contiene su tipo de sangre, aptitudes, entre muchos otros datos.

Finalmente, con un sello en tinta roja se encuentra el símbolo 'Alfa' bajo su foto.

-¿Qué dice la tuya?- le pregunta a Stan, quien le extiende su hoja y, en un sello con tinta verde, bajo su foto, se lee el signo de 'Beta'.

-El de Wendy también dice Alfa, se supone son, ¿Qué? ¿Calificaciones?

-¿Qué mierda está pasando?- Kyle no tiene idea, pero tiene un terrible presentimiento. No sería la primera vez que los secretos del pueblo encuentran la manera de joderlo completamente.

Cuando las preguntas y conversaciones que incrementan en alarma no se detienen, Dominic les informa que actualmente Barbrady y sus chicos están rodeando el área con dardos tranquilizantes, y si creen que no van a disparar, será mejor que recapaciten. Es como una situación de rehenes, y Kyle no entiende una mierda. ¿Para qué cojones se necesita a Barbrady?

-Es solo de rutina, a veces suceden ciertos incidentes. Por ejemplo, el año pasado. Un Omega enloqueció y huyó del campus usando una máscara de caballo... fue bastante extraño, pero no queremos que se repita. –les informa con displicencia.- ¡Oh, ya era hora!- dice mientras varios adultos pasan por la puerta: Son maestros, dos hombres y una mujer. Kyle reconoce a uno de los hombres como su profesor de Deportes, en primaria; pero no identifica a las otras dos personas.

Dialogan un poco entre ellos, antes de que su antiguo profesor de Educación física comience a dar nuevas instrucciones.

-Buenos días muchachos, los que se identifiquen como Alfas de acuerdo a su reporte, pasen conmigo, hagan una fila. Sin desorden.- agrega a prisa.- Los betas pasarán con mi compañero John- dice señalando a un hombre con una corbata con círculos y una camisa azul claro, pantalones kaki y horribles zapatos negros. Es tan promedio, que cuando Kyle se encamina hacia su fila tiene que echarle un vistazo de nuevo porque ya ha olvidado su rostro.

Los Omegas son ordenados frente a la profesora: una mujer regordeta, de busto exuberante, sonrisa amistosa y un rostro inesperadamente precioso. Casi todos en esa fila son mujeres, con la excepción de otro chico desconocido y de Kenny.

En su propia fila, Kyle atisba a Token, Wendy y Butters. En la fila de Stan, la fila más larga que ocupa casi toda la mitad del gimnasio, se encuentra también Clyde, los chicos góticos y uno de los que solían ser vampiros (y por solían, Kyle se refiere a que ahora lo niegan fervientemente, y se refieren a ello como si hubiese sido una etapa gay o algo). No ve a Cartman, Craig u otro de los chicos, por ningún lado pero asume que tal vez estén al final de alguna de las líneas.

**0-0-0**

Son conducidos fuera del gimnasio acorde a las letras, y Kyle pierde de vista a Stan y Kenny. Lo conducen a uno de los edificios que vio en el sitio web, es de dos plantas, con grandes ventanas en sus pasillos y aulas.

Una vez allí se dividen en salones, basándose en una lista, el profesor dicta por apellido las aulas correspondientes.

-Se les asignará un horario a partir de mañana, recibirán sus chalecos en unos momentos, no olviden que deben vestirlo todo el tiempo. Si quieren chamarras para los tiempos más fríos deberán comprarlas, su cuota de ingreso no las cubre. ¿Qué más? Veamos... ¡Ah, claro! Casi lo olvido, deben portar sus credenciales con ustedes todos los días. Sin ellas no tienen acceso, tuvimos un incidente con un Alfa mezclándose entre las filas y hubo una confusión con un Gamma... bueno, no importa, solo lleven con ustedes las credenciales.

Kyle levanta la mano, incapaz de contener sus dudas por más tiempo, pero el profesor le dice que habrá tiempo para preguntas y los insta a entrar y buscar asientos.

Como esperaba, los asientos al final de la fila son ocupados primero, dejándole a Kyle como únicas opciones las filas y asientos más cercanos al escritorio del maestro. Toma el asiento central en la segunda fila y, casi abalanzándose sobre el asiento, Butters logra ganar el asiento junto a Kyle casi empujando a otro chico.

-¡Oops, disculpa!-grita aunque el muchacho lo ignora completamente.- ¡Hola, Kyle!- lo saluda agitando su mano, como si no estuviese a unos metros de él.

-Hola, Butters.- Saluda Kyle distraído y sin mucho entusiasmo. Había esperado encontrarse con Wendy en el mismo salón, pero ese no es el caso.

-¡No puedo creer que estemos en bachillerato! Se siente como si solo ayer hubiésemos estado en primaria, con Mister Mckey y el Señor Garrison, ¿recuerdas la marioneta que solía llevar?

Butters continúa hablando y haciendo comparaciones del antes y el después, pero Kyle ni siquiera pretende estar interesado.

Minutos más tarde entra Dominic, frunciendo el entrecejo y murmurando entre dientes. Se sienta en el escritorio, maletín reposando a un costado y cruza las manos sobre la mesa durante un largo rato.

-¿No es el maestro de hace un rato?- le pregunta Butters en un susurro.- Se ve bastante mal, ¿crees que estará enfermo?

Si por enfermo Butters se refiere a que debe estar experimentando una terrible resaca, entonces la respuesta es sí. Dominic luce como Craig, Clyde y Token la mañana después de su graduación de secundaria, después de visitar ese bar en Middle Park.

-¡Hagan silencio, chicos!- Dice, aunque no hay nada más que leves murmullos- ¡Silencio por favor! Ssshhh...-sshh...- deja su mano levantada al aire unos momentos, sus ojos cerrados, saboreando el breve silencio y confusión del grupo. Luego suelta un largo suspiro.- Por azares del destino, y con esto me refiero a una confabulación en mi contra en la mesa directiva, es mí deber ser su desafortunado maestro y guía en la inducción a sus estatus. No será fácil. Hubiese preferido otro trabajo; y quién sabe, tal vez esta sea la noche en que finalmente tome el frasco de pastillas junto a mi mesa de noche y no nos volvamos a ver nunca. Pero, mientras tanto, están atascados conmigo... y yo con ustedes.- pausa larga, y luego sentencia- Dios se apiade de nuestras almas.

Luego saca un plumón, pasa al pizarrón, e inicia su clase: Una introducción a la jerarquía social/biológica en la sociedad moderna.

**0-0-0**

Kyle no da crédito a lo que escucha. Pronto, se da cuenta que el pueblo entero de South Park será el culpable de todos sus problemas de confianza en un futuro; de sus traumas también.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Una vez más, muchas gracias a mis betas AnneJLinn y JokerCoker por ayudarme con todos los errores.
> 
> Disclaimer: El fic fue hecho sin fines de lucro.

**3**

Cartman sabe que están hablando de la sexualidad Alfa/Beta/Omega porque cuando entra al aula de clases, nadie aparta su vista del pizarrón, están pálidos y muestran diferentes niveles de horror en sus rostros.

-¿...Puedo ayudarte con algo?- le pregunta el maestro, voz cansina, plumón en mano.

-¡Buenos días!- anuncia con una gran sonrisa- Mi nombre es Eric Cartman, se supone que tome esta clase.

El hombre mira el reloj en la pared, luego toma su lista de asistencia.

-No tengo a ningún Eric en mi lista.

Cartman se encoge de hombros y actúa indiferente.

-Hubo un problema con mis papeles, me estaban enviando a otra sección-le dice y le extiende el folder con sus resultados- pero lo aclaré con administración y me enviaron aquí. 

El hombre examina sus papeles con escrutinio, luego sonríe con amargura.

-Es como si contrataran a gente más inepta con cada nuevo ciclo escolar. ¿A qué sección te estaban enviando?

-Beta.- responde velozmente.- Me registraron como Gamma.

-Pfffft, imbéciles – dice el profesor sonriendo maliciosamente, luego le devuelve los papeles- Espero que la mesa directiva escuche de esto. Quiero decir, si se enteraron de las botellas de vodka bajo mi escritorio más vale que con esto rueden una o dos cabezas.

-Tuvieron que medirme de nuevo y tomar mis datos para los chalecos y credenciales, por eso el retardo.-Continúa sin problemas, mentir para él siempre ha sido tan natural como el respirar.

-Humm, ya veo. Toma asiento en... no sé, donde quieras. Que alguno de estos idiotas te ponga al corriente. Comenzamos hace un par de horas, habrán muchos detalles que querrás saber.

Cartman asiente, ajustando su mochila y mirando a su alrededor. Todos los asientos del fondo han sido tomados ya, solo restan los de la primera fila, más específicamente, el asiento frente al escritorio del profesor. La siguiente silla que sobra es la más cercana a la puerta, así que decide tomar esa.

-Como les decía, la edad promedio para mostrar las características acorde a sus estatus es de quince años, de ahí el que se les de la introducción el año anterior. El mayor problema son los Omegas con sus bochornos y fiebres, pero en general ustedes los Alfas estarán bien mientras no sean provocados por feromonas que los despierten antes de tiempo. Seguramente el próximo año comenzarán a experimentar cambios de humor y un desarrollo físico superior al de los Betas, y ni hablar de cuánto se agudizarán sus sentidos, específicamente el del olfato...

Butters y Kyle están en la misma clase, pero ninguno le presta atención, detalle que Cartman agradece internamente. Con el impacto de las noticias, nadie lo notó en absoluto. Se fuerza a tranquilizarse. Todo va bien, perfecto. No tiene razón para inquietarse mientras siga su plan al pie de la letra.

**0-0-0**

Los ojos de Kyle se abren desmesuradamente y su cuerpo se desploma contra el piso, cayendo con un fuerte golpe. Nadie se mueve. Cartman saborea sangre en su boca cuando se muerde la mejilla interna solo para controlar una sonora risotada.

¡Es tan predecible! Pero incluso así es hilarante. Justo como con él, la explicación de la importancia de los estatus y su rol en la sociedad, despertó polémica en algunos estudiantes. Dos hombres en trajes oscuros habían entrado al salón hace un par de minutos, armados, luciendo amenazantes mientras el profesor –Dominic, le parece que se llama- explica el por qué es preciso que se mantenga el secreto.

Kyle prácticamente saltó de su silla, apuntando al maestro con el dedo, dando la letanía más larga de 'Por qué esto es moralmente incorrecto' y señalando todo lo que está mal con esta nueva jerarquía, pero tan pronto intentó poner un pie fuera del salón se le disparó un dardo tranquilizante, sin reparos.

Todos están asustados, callados, e inmóviles, y este es el verdadero test de Cartman: Fingir el mismo temor cuando Kyle está babeando con su cara contra el suelo, poco a poco perdiendo la conciencia, luciendo patético y estúpido; Sus hombros tiemblan del esfuerzo por contener las carcajadas.

Contrólate, Cartman. Has llegado muy lejos. No lo arruines por Kyle, retorciéndose en el piso como un insecto, con un dardo en el culo como un animal, su mirada perdida, como la de esos perros... ¿cómo se llaman? ¿Pugs? Pfffft...

Carraspea audiblemente y trata de concentrarse en los sujetos de negro, no en el judío humillado públicamente sobre el piso. Aunque es injusto en retrospectiva. Cartman había intentado retar a la autoridad con un plan intrincado hace años atrás en su segundo ciclo, y había recibido una fuerte descarga eléctrica por un Taser. Por experiencia, preferiría los dardos tranquilizantes cualquier día, antes que ser electrocutado de nuevo.

Eventualmente uno de los hombres se comunica por radio con alguien y el cuerpo de Kyle es arrastrado fuera del aula, un rastro de saliva dejado detrás de él. Cartman se muerde el labio inferior.

**0-0-0**

Butters solo contempla su charola en silencio, su cabeza apoyada entre sus manos, su expresión una de consternación e infinita confusión.

No es el único, la mayoría de los chicos están perdidos en sus propios pensamientos o se miran los unos a los otros como si se tratasen de extraños. Los Omegas continúan en clases, pero Cartman supone que la razón para no dejarlos almorzar con el resto es para evitar las miradas curiosas y preguntas incómodas.

-¿Vas a comerte eso?- pregunta, observando con tentación la comida de Butters, quien niega con la cabeza.

-¡No puedo creer que exista una mentira así de grande! Y mis padres, ¿cómo pudieron ocultarme algo así?

Jesús, es como si Butters hubiese olvidado todos los abusos y locuras que sus padres lo han hecho pasar. A los ocho descubrió a su hipócrita padre "heterosexual" en un sórdido sitio relacionado con actividades anales que no involucraban ninguna mujer a la vista, ¿Cómo puede alguien sorprenderse de lo que sea que arroje la vida después de algo así? ¿Y que Linda no había intentado suicidarse después con él en el auto? Coño, Butters tendrá que despabilarse uno de esos días.

-Cuando lo piensas detenidamente no es una sorpresa. El pueblo se hunde en secretos.-dice dando una gran mordida a la hamburguesa de Butters. Al menos la comida es mejor que la de secundaria.-Lo verdaderamente impactante es que tú estés entre los Alfas.

-Ni siquiera sé si entendí bien la información.

-¿Qué hay que entender? Somos Alfas, somos geniales.

-Supongo que tienes razón pero, ¿qué pasará ahora?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No creo que las chicas sean inferiores por ser Omegas. O Stan, ¡Él es un Beta pero tampoco lo considero inferior a mí! ¿Cómo se supone que deba tratarlos ahora?

Cartman rueda los ojos y piensa en una manera de tranquilizar a Butters. Es porque él ya pasó por toda la confusión inicial que entiende bastante bien lo que todos deben estar sintiendo ahora, pero no siente lástima por nadie. Ninguno de estos bastardos estuvo en la situación que él estuvo, ninguno tampoco enfrentará lo que él el resto de su vida de mierda. Deberían solo aceptarlo y superarlo. Pensar hacia el futuro. Planear algo. 

-No se trata de las chicas, Butters. No es el género sino el estatus lo que importa. Kenny está entre los Omegas, y no es una chica.

-...Y Wendy es una Alfa.- agrega Butters, pensante.

-¿En serio? No recuerdo haberla visto con nosotros.

-Le dieron con un dardo tranquilizador, la vi en la enfermería cuando pasé a ver el estado de Kyle.

Esta vez Cartman no esconde su risotada. Ah, es una pena que se perdiera ese espectáculo, ¿A quién más le habrán disparado?

-¿Ves? Esto no cambia nada. Aún puedes ser amigo de quién quieras. Y no es tan extraño cuando lo ves como en las películas: Está el grupo de chicos populares que entrarán a universidades geniales, el grupo de gente promedio que nunca nadie recuerda, los perdedores, los chicos raros... es como si nos hubiesen lanzado todos estos mensajes subliminales por años pero no los notamos.

-Aún así, me sigue pareciendo bastante injusto. Los Omegas no eligieron ser así, tampoco los Alfa, ¿qué tal si alguno no quiere cumplir con su rol? ¿Qué tal si nada de esto basta para definirlos?

-Entonces son anomalías o se categorizan como Gammas. Dios, Butters, ¿no pusiste atención en absoluto?

-¿Cómo puedes tomarlo tan a la ligera?-pregunta frunciendo el entrecejo.- ¡No pareces sorprendido o impactado! ¿Cómo puedes solo... aceptarlo?

Cartman suspira y se limpia los labios con la manga de su sudadera.

-No lo estoy tomando a la ligera, pero a diferencia tuya sé apreciar cuando me toca un buen refugio bajo un huracán de mierda. No pudimos tener mejor suerte, Butters. ¿Hubieras preferido estar entre Kenny y las chicas?  ¿O con Stan y Craig en los betas?

Butters agacha la cabeza, ponderando. Se talla los nudillos en consideración, un viejo hábito que resurge cuando se siente acorralado o estresado.

-Hubiera preferido una escuela normal, como un adolescente normal.-Se lamenta en voz baja.

-Pues no va a pasar, porque como recién nos explicaron, las cosas no se vuelven más normales que esto.

Cartman vuelve a comer su hamburguesa a grandes mordiscos, bebiendo ruidosamente del popote en su soda. No quiere ser pesimista, pero es probable que la simpatía de Butters y los otros no dure. 

Esperará otro año más, esperará a que las hormonas entren en juego y a que el verdadero rol de cada estudiante despierte en sus entrañas, luego... luego tal vez pueda encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente listo para asociarse con él. Necesita un nuevo compañero, ahora que Mephisto está en prisión. 

**0-0-0**

Contempla el calendario en su habitación, en su mesa de noche.

Nunca se acostumbrará a la humillación que siente cada vez que ve acercarse los días encerrados en un círculo rojo.

Otro ciclo se avecina y Cartman toma supresores y pastillas por montones, solo como precaución. Tiene que prepararse con anticipación sin importar su situación actual, sobre todo ahora que se encontrará rodeado de Alfas diariamente. Esconder su verdadera jerarquía es solo temporal, claro. Ya sea que funcione o no la creación de Alphonse, no habrá vuelta atrás una vez que logre tenerla entre sus manos. Es una pena, sin embargo, lo que sucedió con el laboratorio, ¡Llevaban tantos avances hechos!

Las filas de frascos con diferentes etiquetas rodando en su cajón, chasquean cuando tira de él con demasiado fuerza. Después de tanto tiempo tomándolos, sabe demasiado bien cuál sirve para qué situación en particular, y no dubita en tomar un cuarto de una pastilla de uno de ellos, una píldora rosada de otro y pasar ambas con agua. El sabor amargo que dejan en su lengua tarda algunos segundos en disiparse, pero Cartman ya ni siquiera hace mueca alguna. Está acostumbrado a todas ellas.

Mephisto nunca aprobó que mezclara tantos medicamentos al mismo tiempo, pero no es como si pudiese tomarle importancia a cada palabra que salía de los labios fruncidos del viejo loco; Siempre estaba en desacuerdo con lo que hacía Cartman, con lo que decía o lo que quería.

Es probablemente gracias a la arrogancia que trae consigo un IQ superior al de la mayoría, que un pedo viejo como Mephisto inicialmente creyó que solo por ser un Omega, Cartman obedecería órdenes sin chistar, pero terminó por llevarse amargas sorpresas. Es solo porque apesar de los desacuerdos, desconfianzas y sospechas, Al fue también quien lo ayudó de verdad cuando todos a su alrededor actuaban como si el mundo no se hubiese puesto de cabeza, que Cartman nunca pudo detestarlo completamente, y aun ahora tiene fe en su mente brillante.

Le habían llegado rumores de que los abogados de Al están trabajando para transferirlo de la máxima seguridad a una prisión regular, y que si todo sale bien, sucederá en los próximos meses. El escándalo ha pasado después de todo, no es como si el vejete fuese exactamente popular. 

Cartman debería visitarlo alguna vez...aunque bueno, pensándolo mejor, tal vez Mephisto no esté tan contento de verlo.

**0-0-0**

Pasa la mayor parte de la mañana siguiente cuidando su aspecto personal.

Se cepilla el cabello con cuidado, aplicando crema en una rutina diaria para asegurarse que se mantuviese siempre hidratado, después se hace una línea a un costado, acomodando su flequillo hacia el otro lado de su cara. Toma el fijador y lo aplica en abundancia, asegurándose que se mantendrá perfecto el resto del día. Ni un solo cabello fuera de lugar. Brillante y aseado. A nadie le gusta el cabello maltratado. Pero aún más importante: ¡Un verdadero Alfa siempre tiene una presentación impecable! Y Cartman no es nada sino perfección cuando se lo propone (y, de acuerdo, lo acepta, tal vez tiene un kilo o dos de más... tal vez el cinturón le aprieta demasiado y los botones de la camisa parecen suplicar por ayuda... pero alcanzar la perfección absoluta toma tiempo, ¡y Cartman no es sino una obra maestra en proceso!)

Se ajusta el chaleco rojo, el símbolo Alfa resalta con hilo dorado sobre su pecho. Sus dedos viajan automáticamente hacia él, acariciando con sus yemas el grabado. Familiar decepción y tristeza genuina se asoman antes de que pueda contenerlos a tiempo. Sacude su cabeza y estrella las palmas de sus manos contra sus mejillas dos veces. Necesita concentrarse. No importa lo que digan sus resultados, no importa lo que dicte su biología, ni la importancia su supuesto rol social. Cartman sabe quién es, lo que merece y lo que está dispuesto a sacrificar para obtenerlo. No está dispuesto a conformarse con menos.

Toma una colonia reposando sobre su mesa de noche, amarilla como el ámbar, de un fuerte y característico olor, y la rocía sobre él en grandes cantidades, hasta que está seguro que la habitación entera debe oler a ella. Finalmente, observándose de pies a cabeza, sonríe satisfecho en el espejo.

Luce como todo un Alfa. ¡El rojo siempre ha sido su color!

Puede lograrlo, se dice mientras ingiere su desayuno minutos más tarde, sintiendo la mirada desaprobatoria de su madre a sus espaldas. No será sencillo, pero está seguro que su plan funcionará. Apariencia, actitud, inteligencia, determinación... ¡Tiene todo a su favor! ¿Qué podría salir mal?

**0-0-0**

A lo largo del día trata de no llamar la atención demasiado, y es bastante sencillo en realidad. Todos los nuevos alumnos continúan incrédulos con las nuevas noticias y los adultos pasan demasiado tiempo preocupados por mantener el secreto a salvo, así que nadie se interesa por un alumno más, tratando de infiltrarse en una clase de un estatus que no le pertenece.

Todas las lecciones que están siendo impartidas son introducciones al estatus de la sociedad actual, de las diferencias entre clases y de procreación, y aunque Cartman trata de prestar atención, es difícil no distraerse cuando todo lo que enseñan es básicamente lo mismo que ha investigado esos últimos años. Además, no es como si tenga alguna relevancia saber las diferencias, no se imagina nada peor que un hombre siendo un Omega. Socialmente hablando, es lo peor que podría sucederle a cualquier hombre.

Descubrió que las mujeres Omegas, dependiendo de la cultura, tienen privilegios especiales por parte del gobierno, mientras que los hombres son la escoria de la humanidad sin importar la región del mundo (Excepto tal vez por asia, en donde son objetivados por grupos especiales de fetichistas y parecen tener más exito como celebridades), ¿Y no es eso injusto? Apesar de la discriminación, las Alfas tienen más probabilidades de triunfar en diferentes ámbitos laborales, mientras los hombres Omega, criaturas sin sentido ni propósito, meros errores de la naturaleza, terminan atascados en trabajos arduos bajo el salario mínimo en el mejor escenario y , en el peor, en las manos de proxenetas. Los pocos hombres Omega que han triunfado en sociedad, se han dedicado al ambiente artístico o el mundo de la moda. 

Ninguna de esas opciones son suficientes para él.

Por lo que, en resumen, por una mala jugarreta del destino, Cartman está destinado a convertirse en una de esas personas de las que solía burlarse y en todo lo que nunca quiso ser. Así que debe impedirlo, a cualquier costo.

Se ha esforzado por mantener las apariencias y aunque ha funcionado hasta ahora, sabe que le espera un largo camino. Lo más difícil está por venir. El año que sigue será cuando todos comiencen a desarrollarse, los Omegas comenzarán a secretar feromonas, los Alfas comenzarán a detectarlos y en respuesta secretarán los suyos para atraer a parejas (si su memoria no le falla, "Despertar" es como llaman a esa fase) y los verdaderos cambios físicos comenarán a partir de ese momento. Por si fuese poco, Cartman jamás ha olido la esencia de un Alfa ante un Omega en celo, y de acuerdo a lo que sabe, será mucho más intenso que su olor diario. Había leído sobre ello hace algún tiempo, pero no logra hacerse una idea de qué se supone que percibirá (Los libros de Alphonse hablaban de olfatear dominancia y control, seguridad y deseo... ¿Y a qué demonios se supone que huela eso? ¿Es como sudor o colonia masculina? ¿Qué clase de genio hace anotaciones así? El autor debió ser un inútil Beta, no cabe lugar a dudas) así que, ya que estará rodeado por un gran grupo de Alfas secretando un fuerte olor único, Cartman deberá estar preparado. Y deberá, triste, dolorosamente, trabajar al doble para mantenerse a la par de todos físicamente, mentalmente...pero ya se preocupará por eso después, aún tiene este año por delante.

-¿Es esto lo que ha influenciado guerras y revueltas? -brama Kyle. Y Cartman siente que lleva una eternidad discutiendo.- ¿Qué carajo se supone que significa eso?

Kyle ha tenido mejores días. Está despeinado, su cabello rojo alborotado y esponjado en todas direcciones, sin su Ushanka para contenerlo. Tiene ojeras marcadas y no parece haberse esforzado a la hora de vestirse en absoluto. Su chaleco está mal acomodado, sin planchar, como si solo se lo hubiese puesto a última hora, al diablo el esfuerzo.

-Significa justo lo que dije- continúa Dominic, su mejilla apoyada sobre su mano, fastidiado. La voz de Kyle no es exactamente melodiosa, y es peor cuando comienza con sus discursitos y preguntas que a nadie le interesa escuchar.- Helena de Troya era una Omega excepcional, y en los tiempos en que las Betas no eran tan fértiles...

La quijada de Kyle parece cercana a tocar el suelo.

-No es eso, es... no importa cómo intenten disfrazarlo, nada de este 'orden natural' es correcto. -interrumpe por octava vez la clase.- No pueden discriminar y excusarse detrás de roles sociales, no pueden solo justificarse por el mal trato a minorías si nos basamos en algo tan estúpido como una prueba sanguínea y códigos genéticos. ¡Me rehúso a aceptar vivir en un mundo así! Los problemas inician desde instituciones como esta, en donde nos dividen en edificios y nos obligan a vestir nuestros resultados como un emblema que nos traerá orgullo o vergüenza. La discriminación nace de nuestras bases educativas, a partir de secretos que...

Y la cátedra moralista de Kyle sigue. Dominic parece estar considerando el saltar por la ventana si Kyle no cierra su puta boca, y Cartman sabe por experiencia que eso no sucederá en los próximos minutos. Sin embargo, viendo a Kyle gesticular incansablemente, obstinado, y con una convicción que no había visto en él en años, el alivio que surge de entre su hastío es inesperado. Pocos estarán dispuestos a compartir el punto de vista de las minorías eventualmente, cuando comprendan los beneficios y ventajas detrás de sus estatus; más y más de ellos comenzarán a acostumbrarse y a estar de acuerdo con el sistema. Pero si puede contar con alguien, incluso si ese alguien es un judío, tal vez su vida pueda volverse más sencilla, incluso si es mínimamente.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle siente la necesidad de revaluar todas las decisiones en su vida solo por haber esperado un futuro normal en primer lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como se han ido intercalando los POV, ahora es el turno de Kyle, sabremos más del resto de los chicos más adelante. Como siempre: Favor de ignorar los errores ortográficos.

**4**

Una semana después, los respectivos edificios acorde a cada estatus se encuentran repletos por chicos de segundo, tercer y último grado. Todos con los chalecos, suéteres o chamarras de colores distintivos; todos acostumbrados a sus clases, roles y secretos revelados.

Kyle no se siente mejor que cuando descubrió la noticia. Sus padres habían estado enterados de todo y lo recibieron con sonrisas y felicitaciones cuando lo vieron entrar con sus resultados en mano. Lo sacaron a cenar en contra de su voluntad, orgullosos de su estatus, y confesándole lo felices que estaban por finalmente poder ser honestos con él.

Conociéndolos, Kyle supo que no le habrían mentido a menos que se tratara de algo serio (¿Y qué más serio puede ser cuando te lanzan un dardo tranquilizador solo por intentar salir del aula de clases? Hijos de puta), se habían disculpado con él y explicado sus propios estatus: Ambos Betas, con la inquietud de que Kyle naciera como Gamma, o incluso como Omega. Pero ya que ese no había sido el caso, Gerald y Sheila paseaban por la casa, contentos, casi preparados para realizar la 'Danza de la alegría' tan pronto entraba Kyle en la habitación.

Toda la situación, todos estos secretos, son lo suficientemente perturbadores para mantenerlo despierto en las noches. Es absolutamente ridículo, pero tan completamente factible que una parte de Kyle le susurra con una voz similar a la de Chef ' _Fuiste secuestrado y terminaste en Perú a los ocho años por un plan creado por conejillos de india, ¿Qué más esperabas?'_

Kyle siente la necesidad de revaluar todas las decisiones en su vida solo por haber esperado un futuro normal en primer lugar.

Ike no está enterado de nada, y Kyle no se arriesga a decirle nada porque tiene la severa sospecha de que está siendo vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día para que no revele el secreto. No importa en donde se encuentre, ya su casa o el parque, Kyle se siente observado.

De pronto entiende el porqué de los problemas económicos de su país; si gastan tantos recursos en una estupidez de semejante calibre, por supuesto que no quedará nada para resolver los problemas realmente importantes. Además, ¿quién necesita atención médica gratuita cuando se puede pagar a grupos de espías para que vigilen a los niños pre pubertos de cada estado? Jodida lógica.

Había intentado hablar con Stan, pero después del segundo día de la primera semana, cualquier contacto entre jerarquías había sido prohibido. La nueva regla le había ganado un nuevo dardo en el culo a Kyle, aunque admite que pudo ser peor, a Wendy le habían disparado al menos tres, y no despertó hasta el día siguiente. Está seguro que debe ser ilegal, pero cuando fue a quejarse con el sargento Yates, en un Deja Vú de incontables ocasiones anteriores, se rió en su cara y luego le contó al resto de los oficiales, señalándolo mientras salía azotando la puerta. Las risas y burlas aún resuenan en sus oídos.

Una parte de él se resiste a creer que no se trata de nada más que una elaborada broma, después de todo, de entre todas las clases que ha tomado, Kyle no se ha encontrado con nadie presentando los síntomas que describen, y él mismo tampoco los ha experimentado. Incluso si todo debería comenzar a suceder a finales de este año, parece solo natural que algunos de los chicos muestren señales un poco antes. Jerarquías biológicas o no, la adolescencia continua siendo la adolescencia, y los desarrollos físicos tienden a darse de diferente forma en diferentes personas, como Stan, y su crisis de los diez años.

Además, hay algo raro en todo el asunto, algo que no lo termina de convencer. Pero no tiene maneras de investigar absolutamente nada más allá de lo que la escuela quiere que sepa. El único sitio en internet con acceso a cualquier clase de información del tema es la misma página de la escuela… ¡Decir que este nivel de secrecía es inverosímil sería una sutileza!

Kyle se siente prisionero de un mundo en el que imponen la locura y se sanciona cualquier dejo de cordura, todos los adultos, incluidos los maestros y padres, manejan el tema como si no fuese la mayor revelación del siglo. Como si no acabasen de decirles a sus hijos y alumnos que han sido sentenciados genéticamente para cumplir con una sola función en su vida.

Al menos sabe que no está equivocado al tomar las noticias de la forma que lo hace; Butters tampoco está de acuerdo, y palidece cuando se ve obligado a tomar más clases de sexualidad. Casi no ha podido hablar con Wendy, pero ella también parece estar infinitamente indignada por todo el evento.

Pero luego está Cartman.

Kyle no está sorprendido de tenerlo entre los Alfas. De entre las cientos de características de personalidad que los define, Cartman ha cumplido con varias de ellas desde muy corta edad. La manipulación, su habilidad para asumir un rol de liderazgo si así se le viene en gana… Kyle jamás lo aceptará en voz alta, pero el potencial de Cartman puede resultar tan impresionante como escalofriante en ocasiones. Así que tampoco está sorprendido cuando, de entre todos los chicos, sea él quien demuestra menos interés. Cartman había escuchado "Privilegios" y "Poder" y se había cubierto los oídos a todo lo demás.

Kyle no había intentado razonar con él hasta ahora. Lo consideró, porque si piensa rebelarse o buscar respuestas, desea tener a la gente que pueda de su lado, rivales de infancia o no. Y Cartman es excelente buscando información de cualquier manera, cuando se saca la cabeza del culo claro está. Pero basta mirar al sujeto para saber que no hay forma que se comprometa a luchar contra una sociedad que lo ha favorecido antes de hacer absolutamente nada.

Lo ha visto detener su paso solo para mirar su reflejo frente a ventanas, ajustándose su chaleco, su peinado y luego sonriendo satisfactoriamente. No recuerda que fuese así de banal, pero debe ser porque el hijo de puta no cabe en sí de satisfacción.

-Sabes Kyle, siempre lo vi venir. - Le dice en el almuerzo, después de haberlo seguido hasta una mesa, en el patio.- Siempre supe que estaba destinado a algo más, que era diferente a los otros niños. Mejor.

Kyle mira hacia el edificio B, en donde debería estar Stan, pero no alcanza a ver ni su sombra. Han pasado casi cinco días desde la última vez que hablaron, y ya comienza a impacientarse.

Tampoco ha visto a Kenny, y Kyle se siente particularmente preocupado por su amigo. Kenny es un Omega. Un Omega varón. Utilizan circunloquios y eufemismos cuando los maestros tocan el tema de las anomalías en Omegas, pero está bastante claro que los varones clasificados como uno se llevan la peor parte de la repartición de mierda.

Kenny no viene de una buena familia, así que nunca tuvo las mejores oportunidades, ¿qué tan injusto puede ser el destino con él? No tiene apoyo de familiares, y ahora no tendrá el de la sociedad jamás. A donde vaya será siempre Kenny McCormick, un 'Omega' varón, sin una verdadera función en la sociedad, sin privilegios ni respeto, sin ningún valor a ojos del gobierno… Prácticamente invisible. Inexistente.

¿Cómo lo estará tomando? ¿Y qué hay de su familia? ¿Sus padres lo habrán golpeado de nuevo?

-Es solo una pena que tú también estés aquí-continúa parloteando Cartman, porque el gordo no cierra su boca incluso si Kyle demuestra abiertamente que no tiene el menor interés en escucharlo.- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Sobornaste a alguien con tus lingotes de oro? Un judío Alfa, suena a que terminaremos en desastre si te unes a algún partido político.

-Cartman, ¿qué haces aquí?-le pregunta Kyle, mirándolo con absoluta seriedad.- No te invite a comer el almuerzo conmigo. De hecho no te hablé en absoluto.

-Wow, alguien despertó con arena en la vagina.

-¡No tengo…!-Kyle se detiene a media oración y suelta un suspiro. No, no va a caer en esas provocaciones el día de hoy- Solo cierra la boca por cinco minutos. O lárgate. Me gusta más la segunda opción.

-Que no puedas ver a tu novio hippie no te da derecho a ser un grano en el culo con el resto de tus amigos.

-¿En dónde está Butters? –replica Kyle mirando a su alrededor- Sería un gran momento para que te meta su pito en la boca.

El rostro de Cartman enrojece tanto como su chaleco. Tiene un historial tan terrible y Kyle tan buena memoria, que puede arrojarle en la cara un repertorio de recuerdos embarazosos en cualquier momento.

-¡Voy a patearte el culo, Broflovski!-le dice después de despotricar incoherencias.

La resolución de Kyle no dura demasiado y pronto comienzan a gritarse a mitad del patio escolar. Está por arrojarse contra Cartman cuando Wendy hace acto de presencia por primera vez en todo el día. Se sienta junto a Kyle, ignorando completamente a Cartman y lo mira directamente.

-No he podido comunicarme con Stan, intenté llamar a su celular nuevamente pero continúa enviándome al buzón de mensajes.-le dice con tristeza.

Su largo cabello negro luce sucio y está atado en una simple coleta, Wendy luce cansada y desanimada, su voz también es considerablemente monótona. Pero es el efecto que pasar una semana básicamente dopado las veinticuatro horas del día tiene en ti.

Kyle permite a su ira ceder velozmente, y en lugar de responder a lo que sea que le acaba de gritar Cartman, pone su mano sobre el hombro de Wendy.

-Yo tampoco he tenido suerte.

-¡Hey, no me ignoren!

-No crees que vaya a hacer algo drástico, ¿verdad?- sus ojos brillan en consternación. Y es momentos así en donde Kyle sabe cuánto significa Stan para ella. Después de tantos años de romances y relaciones terminadas, Wendy y Stan, por alguna razón que no comprende, aún siguen enamorados el uno del otro- En mis clases utilizaron muchos tecnicismos y ejemplos llenos de fotografías de gente sonriendo, pero en resumen dijeron que los Betas son gente que no está destinada a grandes cosas. Que son gente común y corriente, su estatus básicamente producido en masa,  _"Como sus personalidades"._  Fue terrible, Kyle.

No lo había pensado con detenimiento, pero de pronto Kyle entiende lo que Wendy no dice abiertamente. Stan ha aprendido a sobrellevar la depresión, y su posible alcoholismo se ha mantenido al margen hasta ahora, pero si le confirman a diario que el futuro que le espera es tan gris como la vida que visualizó a los diez años, entonces… sin Kyle o Wendy con él, asegurándole que no será así…

-No están completamente equivocados. Quiero a Stan y todo, pero tampoco es exactamente interesante. Le vi más potencial de Alfa que Butters, pero así es la vida.-interrumpe Cartman, y Kyle no había deseado patear su culo de vuelta a Perú como ahora en un buen tiempo, pero Wendy responde antes que él.

-Y debemos de creer que tú estás bien con todo esto.- Le dice Wendy, su expresión es severa, y no parece tan adormilada como al principio.- Toda mi vida he sabido que eres un pedazo de mierda, pero no a este nivel.

Cartman mira a Kyle en confusión, como si no comprendiese la recriminación dirigida a su persona.

-Liane es una Omega, ¿verdad?- continúa Wendy, y la manera en que cualquier emoción abandona el rostro de Cartman resulta inquietante.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-No es difícil darse cuenta, con su historial y todos esos rumores…-Le dice Wendy con simpleza. Cartman no se mueve un ápice, su expresión no cambia de manera perceptible, pero los años de conocerlo le dicen a Kyle que detrás de su mirada debe estar recapitulando las maneras de esconder un cuerpo que conoce.- No quiero ser cruel, pero ya debes de saber entonces que tu madre es una puta porque la ruleta de los genes la dejó sin demasiadas opciones.

-Mi mamá no es una puta- responde Cartman, su tono peligrosamente bajo. Kyle solo rueda los ojos.

-Pero así la ve el resto del mundo solo porque un par de científicos decidieron que lo trae en su sangre. Que nació para ello, ¿A ti no te molesta?

-No la veo sufriendo.-responde algunos momentos después, fulminando a Wendy con la mirada. Después mete sus manos a sus bolsillos y se deja caer más sobre el asiento.- No la veo quejándose o pidiendo ayuda. Si ella está bien con lo que es, ¿Por qué yo no habría de estarlo?

-¡Porque es injusto!-dice Wendy exasperada, con sus palmas contra la mesa. Ahora ella es la que luce con ganas de golpear a Cartman.- ¡Porque es otro estereotipo más para las mujeres y las minorías, y ella no lo pidió! ¡Nadie lo pidió! ¿Has considerado que tal vez ella aspiraba a ser algo más y la sociedad simplemente no la dejó?

-Debió intentarlo con más ganas entonces. No debió dejar que la biología la pusiera a cuatro y la hiciera su perra.-responde con cinismo. No hay tensión o ira en él ya, ahora es solo Cartman burlándose de los sentimientos de Wendy y cagándose sobre cualquier esperanza de simpatía que podría llegar a tener.- Y eso es lo que le va a pasar a Stanley si no se acomoda su pequeño par de pelotas. Aunque con una novia Alfa tal vez no le hagan falta.

-¡Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta y tan estúpido! ¡Cómo puedes aceptar esta mierda así de fácil!

Cartman sonríe ladinamente, con las cejas levantadas, entretenido con las reacciones de Wendy, a quien se le remarca una vena del cuello y cuyos ojos están inyectados en sangre; Kyle piensa que, de no ser porque su mano sigue en su hombro, Wendy hubiera intentado devorar a Cartman con todo y caca a estas alturas. Decide intervenir, para impedir un asesinato y porque Wendy mencionó algo importante que atrajo su atención.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?-le pregunta a Cartman, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Qué hay de mí?

-No sé si pusiste atención en clases, pero seremos exitosos y tendremos privilegios siempre y cuando no olfateemos algún Omega en celo, porque de acuerdo a Dominic, los Alfas se transforman en animales salvajes cuando eso pasa.

-Si no mal recuerdo algo similar nos sucedió cuando a Bebe le crecieron las tetas, y sobrevivimos.

-¿Pero no te parece inconveniente? Perder el control por cualquier culo que pase frente a ti en el momento indicado, incluso si es un Omega varón… no serás dueño de tus acciones o pensamientos, y visto así, los Alfas son los más manipulables de la jerarquía…

-No lo han pensado con detenimiento, ¿no?-le responde Cartman con tono cansino- No me gusta la idea de perder el control de esa forma, pero pagaré ese precio todos los días antes de ser un débil y asqueroso Omega o un simplón y aburrido Beta, o hasta un extraño Gamma.

Cartman recoge su charola y sus contenidos sin terminar, levantándose de la mesa.

-Suenan bastante convencidos de lo que dicen, con sus valores aquí y su moral allá, pero los conozco a ambos.-Luego mira a Wendy específicamente- Vamos a ver por cuánto tiempo más les dura.

Luego se marcha, sin mirar atrás.

-¡Eres un hijo de puta, Cartman!-grita Wendy, si acaso para decir la última palabra.- ¿Cómo pueden ser amigos de alguien así?

-No lo somos.- Y es cierto, en parte. Han intentado librarse del sujeto por años, pero simplemente no han tenido éxito.

-¡Chúpame las bolas, Hippie!-le grita Cartman desde la ventana del edificio Alfa.

-¡Carajo!

La conversación del almuerzo le confirma a Kyle que no cuenta con el culo gordo para absolutamente nada, pero no fue un escenario completamente infructuoso; porque a partir de ese día, Cartman pasa más tiempo con Butters que molestando a Kyle. Y lo mejor, no vuelve a comer el almuerzo con él y Wendy.

* * *

Cuatro días después, los Alfas, Betas, Omegas y los contados Gamma son libres de interactuar nuevamente. Kyle se da cuenta que extrañó a Stan más de lo que había creído cuando lo ve cruzar el patio hacia ellos, con una gran sonrisa. Wendy lo abraza fuertemente y Kyle se limita a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Kenny los alcanza minutos después, abrazándolos a ambos efusivamente.

Stan está atascado en un estado de incredulidad aún, lo cual es bueno porque no le da lugar a pensamientos deprimentes ni ideas estúpidas. Kenny les confiesa que se suicidó un par de veces (Kyle y Stan cruzan miradas, sin estar seguros de cómo interpretar eso), pero luego resucitó y dijo  _"Qué demonios, vamos a intentarlo. Por Karen."_ , y ha estado tratando de buscar algún lado positivo a todo esto desde entonces.

Eventualmente se encuentran con Craig, Clyde, Tweek y Token, y, junto a Bebe, se unen a ellos a la hora del almuerzo. Compartiendo inquietudes y desacuerdos.

En general, aunque ninguno está de acuerdo después de casi un mes de iniciar el bachillerato, todos están intentado aceptar lo que sucede y buscar una solución, si es que la hay. O en el caso de Kenny, está preparando un plan B para poder sobrevivir con las nuevas cartas que le tocaron.

Con todo, Kyle está bastante optimista con el futuro. Han logrado cosas increíbles en el pasado, cuando están todos juntos. Tal vez ahora pueda ser lo mismo. Mientras permanezcan unidos, siempre existirá la posibilidad de lograrlo.

* * *

Al año siguiente, Kyle recordaría las palabras de Cartman, y se preguntaría si, tal vez, no fue un poco ingenuo por creer que podía cambiar algo en absoluto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más detalles y características de cada jerarquía se mencionarán a partir de ahora, así como también habrá algunos cambios acorde a ello. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Groserías, un poco de racismo y situaciones sexuales, pero todo casi PG-13, nada hardcore.
> 
> Disculpen la demora, es posible que no todo quede 100% claro en este cap pero intentaré aclararlo conforme avance el fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: SP no me pertenece.

**5**

 

Revisa su calendario tentativamente, sosteniéndolo como si se tratase de un volátil explosivo. Luego suspira, aliviado. Otro mes más.

Este no había sido su plan, no en realidad. Cuando había salido a buscar a Alphonse Mephisto por primera vez, sabía qué tan lejos estaba dispuesto a llegar para cambiar su futuro y se lo había hecho saber al científico; Sin importar el riesgo, sin importar los efectos secundarios. Pero esto, el temer mirar fechas, el sentir pánico por números en un papel, no estaba entre sus planes.

Al final del verano anterior, antes de entrar a preparatoria, sí había existido un avance por primera vez en meses de investigaciones. Había existido esperanza para él e incluso Mephisto se había visto optimista (Eventualmente, cuando dejó de hablar de porcentajes de riesgo y del tipo de muerte horrorosa que Cartman sufriría si el experimento salía mal. Aun así optimismo era optimismo) por primera vez. Pero claro, el destino lo odia y nunca nada sale como él lo planea; así que ahora Cartman está atascado entre apestosos Alfas pre pubertos, llevó a su médico al suicidio y Alphonse está en prisión por trata de menores (que en realidad es eufemismo para “ _Actos terroristas en contra del gobierno”_ que al mismo tiempo es circunloquio para _“Actividades ilegales en inocentes Omegas que en realidad se sometieron a experimentos dolorosos y letales de forma voluntaria porque la vida es una mierda y todos pueden chuparle las pelotas por todo lo que importa”_ ).

 ¡Pero gracias al cielo por su incomparable inteligencia y precaución, porque sin ellos no hubiese tenido un Plan B al cual aferrarse y ahora tendría un espantoso chaleco azul y sería el hazme reír del pueblo!

Incluso con lo poco que pudo planear, supo que sería complicado desde un inicio pero no imposible, ¡Pocas cosas lo son para alguien con sus increíbles habilidades e indomable atractivo! Además _, “¿Qué tan difícil podría ser pretender ser un Alfa, dejando las limitaciones biológicas, claro está?”_ El pretender y mentir, puede hacerlo sin problemas. ¡De hecho es un prodigio graduado con honores en el intricado arte de soltar patrañas!  Su infancia entera podría resumirse en disfraces, planes y sucias mentiras elaboradas.  Unas cuantas más por el resto de su vida no parecían más un reto interesante en aquel entonces, sobretodo porque nunca ha estado entre sus metas llevar una vida honesta en primer lugar.

Parecía tan sencillo en ese entonces…

Pero aquí está ahora, rociándose una colonia creada por Mephisto para simular ser feromonas Alfa (Y huele bien, pero no le parece la gran cosa, no le parece tan convincente. Sin embargo Mephisto había insistido en que el olor bastaría para engañar al resto y hasta ahora ha resultado perfectamente, así que no se queja demasiado. El jodido pedo viejo de verdad es un genio), tomando todo tipos de pastillas sin prescripción diariamente y acumulando meses de un ciclo de brama que nunca llega.

La última vez que entró en celo fue… ¿Hace un año? No, fue el mes anterior al encarcelamiento de Mephisto: Once meses atrás. No está seguro a qué se debe; tiene cientos de teorías, pero no pretende comprobar ninguna. De hecho, prefiere verlo como una bendición. No entrar en celo significa mantener la mente clara a todas horas y no sufrir embarazosos recordatorios de una jerarquía a la cual Eric NO pertenece sin importar lo que digan las pruebas basura que insisten en realizar. Y de cualquier forma, al menos ahora aparece en el sistema como un Alfa, como debe ser, y los Alfa no entran en brama.

Así que es algo bueno. Definitivamente. Sin lugar a dudas.

Aunque… desde hace un tiempo tiene un muy mal presentimiento con cada nuevo mes sin síntomas. No puede explicarlo, pero pasar meses tras meses en donde no siente nada le advierte de forma constante que algo está mal; verdaderamente mal.

Pero solo necesita ganar tiempo. El par de maricas europeos ya están trabajando en recuperar el experimento de Alphonse de las manos del gobierno, y tan pronto le den luz verde Cartman, hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para recuperarla. Si tan solo esos hijos de puta trabajaran más rápido…

Pero aun así, todo saldrá bien. De alguna manera será así. Todos estos problemas son temporales. Pronto no deberá preocuparse por más ciclos, ni tampoco por la ausencia de ellos. Tampoco sentirá sus entrañas retorcerse cada vez que la colonia de Mephisto se termina y tiene que buscar a esa extraña mutación humana Kevin para que cree otra.  Al final, cueste lo que cueste, será un Alfa de verdad (… o eso dice el 70% de las pruebas que hizo Mephisto, el otro 30% predicen un final… trágico, doloroso e irreparable) y ya no tendrá que pretender nunca.

Solo necesita ser paciente, continuar con la mentira y esperar que Gregory y Christophe localicen la cura de Alphonse; o como él lo llama la “Sangre Artificial”.

* * *

 

¡Las clases de los Alfas son ridículas! Entran a la misma hora que el resto de los estatus, pero salen dos horas más tarde (De hecho, los Omegas salen antes que el resto. Cartman se repite a diario que no los envidia) y el sol se empieza a ocultar cuando finalmente son libres de irse a casa. ¡Cartman tiene que recurrir a pellizcos a sus propias piernas para mantenerse despierto durante su última clase!

Cálculo avanzado, Debate, Finanzas, Introducción a derecho… ¡todo está en otro nivel! Y honestamente ninguna de estas materias son tan interesantes cómo le habían parecido en un inicio. Excepto tal vez Política, pero todas las demás son extremadamente difíciles; incluso Debate, en donde creyó que sería excelente, necesita esforzarse al doble para mantenerse a flote con calificaciones respetables.

 Es todo tan inesperadamente complicado, que Eric Cartman ha tenido que aplastar su trasero sobre la cama por sábados enteros con un libro lleno de ecuaciones y bebidas energéticas solo para poder mantenerse a la par de Token y Kyle. Es patético, es cansino y nunca en toda su puta vida imaginó que las cosas terminarían de esta forma. Se siente un jodido idiota y no sabe cómo podrá mirar a Kevin Stoley a los ojos el siguiente semestre y llamarlo “Nerd” después de cómo ha pasado sus últimos meses él mismo. Su único consuelo es que ha obtenido excelentes resultados hasta ahora: Calificaciones decentes y ninguna sospecha a la vista, al menos aún. Lo mejor es que su  primer año oficialmente termina en unas horas, y después de eso tendrá algunas semanas para tomarse un merecido descanso.

¡Pero no puede creer cómo es posible estar bajo estrés por tanto tiempo! Si no fuese tan jodidamente asombroso y épico como es, definitivamente se hubiese rendido como un civil cualquiera y hubiese confesado sus pecados y suplicado por perdón en segundo semestre.

 Y es que los chicos probablemente no se dieron cuenta a lo largo de este primer año, pero ya han comenzado a cambiar físicamente;  lo sabe porque está alerta a qué señales buscar en ellos para asegurarse de no quedarse atrás. ¡Hasta Butters, el hijo de puta, ya casi está de su tamaño! Y no le sorprendería descubrir que Wendy tiene más músculos que él a estas alturas.

Le dan ganas de sobre compensar de alguna manera, pero ni siquiera puede presumir ser el mejor de la clase porque esos son el jodido judío come mierda y el negro de Token. De hecho no sabe cómo es posible que se vean al espejo todas las malditas mañanas y tengan la desfachatez de fingir sorpresa cuando uno alcanza un sobresaliente en finanzas y el otro es nombrado capitán del equipo de baloncesto (De verdad, ¿qué tan ciego se tiene que ser para no verlo venir?). Wendy es la mejor en debate de todos los recién ingresados, incluso le ofrecieron a la perra tomar clases avanzadas con los de tercero, así de inverosímil es la situación. Y si, tal vez Cartman esté empatado en primer lugar con otro Alfa de Middle Park (¿Brad, se llama? ¿Chad? Cartman ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de aprender su maldito nombre, pero lo reconoce porque tiene una sola ceja), pero no es suficiente. Un primer lugar no es nada. Necesita obtener un premio, participar en alguna competencia, probar que es el mejor y que ese Chad/ Brad/ Tarq o como se llame no es nada a comparación suya.

-¡Descanso de cinco minutos, tomen agua muchachos!-dice su profesor, después de dar un estruendoso silbatazo.

¡Ya era hora! ¡Han estado jugando al balón prisionero por horas ya! (o por poco más de media hora, pero parece interminable)

Butters está sentado tranquilamente en las gradas, con una pequeña toalla sobre sus hombros. Lo habían golpeado en la cabeza a unos minutos de iniciar el juego y desde entonces había entrado y salido repetidas veces. En total ha jugado diez minutos.

Cartman se deja caer sobre el asiento pesadamente, exhausto.

Butters le entrega su celular (se lo había dado en caso de que sufriese un paro cardiaco, tiene a emergencias en marcado rápido) y su botella de agua.

-Jugaste bastante bien, Eric. –Le dice con una gran sonrisa radiante, clara evidencia de alguien que no ha sudado a galones en los últimos cuarenta minutos. Hmmph, marica con suerte.

Suelta un sonido quejumbroso y desinteresado a manera de respuesta con la esperanza de que Butters no pretenda entablar una conversación, ¡Se siente desecho! Está decidido, tan pronto vuelvan a la cancha se dejará golpear, al carajo.

Es bien sabido por todos los niños de South Park que lo conocen, que Eric Cartman detesta los deportes casi tanto como a los Hippies; y Educación Física ha demostrado ser un tipo de infierno completamente diferente al resto de sus clases.

Para Cartman, las luchas son geniales, las artes marciales también; de hecho, mientras promuevan la violencia, el ejercicio no le parece del todo desagradable. Él mismo solía practicar sumo cuando era niño, y por un tiempo la lucha libre atrajo su atención. Pero incluso así, siempre odió el estertor que una vida saludable dejaba en sus músculos y la fatiga que se quedaba con él hasta el día siguiente.

El sudor bajo su cuerpo exponiéndose a las heladas temperaturas del pueblo, el terrible olor, el hambre y el sueño que le daba inmediatamente después… no parecía valer la pena. Al final, Cartman había decidido dejar cualquier deporte y pasar sus tardes sentado frente al televisor, con una gran bolsa de Cheesy Puff manchándole los dedos, con  pizzas grasientas y sodas y postres para tenerlo contento. Cartman se había mirado al espejo cuando niño y había sabido que era gordo _solo_ en comparación con el culo flaco de Kenny y el plano de Stan, pero lo consideró un simple engaño visual, solo eso.

Sin embargo ahora se arrepiente de cualquier decisión tomada  a su conveniencia, ¡estas clases van a matarlo!

Todo había iniciado tan bien  el semestre anterior (o tan bien como se puede después de llevar una vida sedentaria y llena de comidas grasas), eran solo las típicas rutinas y ejercicios o el clásico ‘Tomen la hora para jugar basquetbol’…pero luego, progresivamente, todo se fue tetas arriba. Aplicaron pruebas físicas de nombres extraños en donde cada alumno debía correr de un extremo del gimnasio al otro y el profesor tomaba tiempo, y básicamente de eso se trató el resto de la clase.

Sabe que todos los alumnos sufren por igual, pero es como si todos estuviesen progresando y con él simplemente no sucede. Recuerda a este muchacho de lentes que al inicio del semestre quedaba rezagado con él después de trotar por más de diez minutos, ¡pero ahora corre a la par del resto! (y ni siquiera usa lentes ya, se compró unos pupilentes de colores y figuras estrafalarios que te advierten que el sujeto simplemente no está bien de la cabeza. Los pueblerinos de Middle Park son todos unos fenómenos). Obviamente va a necesitar… no puede creerlo, va a necesitar “Ponerse en forma”. Ugh, solo de pensarlo se siente sucio.

-Es como dijiste, nada ha cambiado, ¿verdad? –le dice Butters, mirando alrededor de la cancha; a Kyle conversando con Bill y Chris Donnely; a Token con otra persona negra desconocida.- No compartimos clases con los otros chicos, pero al menos los vemos en el almuerzo, después de clases y los fines de semana. Es como si todo siguiese igual.

Butters apoya su rostro entre sus manos, sonriente.

-¡Estaba tan asustado con toda esa nueva información! Pero seguimos siendo nosotros después de todo. Me alegra saber que todos seguimos siendo amigos, ¿a ti no?

Cartman resopla audiblemente, y da un largo sorbo a su botella de agua. Dios, si no lo mata el ejercicio lo harán Butters y su sentimentalismo, el chico se pone peor con el  tiempo. Más pláticas de corazón a corazón y sufrirá de diabetes en unos años, cortesía de la palpitante homosexualidad del joven Stotch.

¿A quién le importa un carajo? Cartman camina sobre un hielo muy delgado, y no puede pasar su tiempo pensando en amistad y compañerismo cuando se verá obligado a hacer una dieta en las próximas semanas.

 ¡A la mierda todos los chicos!

* * *

 

A su parecer la parte más complicada había sido convencer a cierto par de europeos arrogantes que lo ayudaran a entrar en el sistema y alterar todas sus pruebas y resultados; sobre todo en el poco tiempo que tuvieron, gracias a aquel contratiempo con Yates irrumpiendo en el laboratorio de Mephisto sin previo aviso, con orden de arresto en mano. Luego Cartman tuvo que saldar sus cuentas con cierto doctor frívolo… aunque en realidad eso último había sido más un placer inesperado que una genuina molestia. Pero esa había sido la peor parte: La impaciencia, la frustración, los planes de contingencia creados en un parpadeo.

Y si, tal vez nada sea fácil en su vida actualmente, pero al final de su primer año escolar, al menos Cartman sabe exactamente cuál es su posición. Y no es una posición tan cómoda y tan plácida como había esperado pero es una a la cual le puede sacar ventaja.

O eso había pensado.

En su primera semana de vacaciones, Cartman se despierta de un sueño desenfocado y borroso. Está empapado en sudor, aunque por la ventana puede ver que nevó toda la noche.

Su cuerpo está ardiendo.

Mierda. Esto no había sucedido en algún tiempo.

Sintiendo su rostro arder de vergüenza, se sienta sobre la cama e intenta estimar su situación: _Okay_ , no parece nada que no pueda solucionarse con un baño helado y pensamientos asquerosos como Scott Tenorman montándosela con Big Gay Al. No está tan mal, pero es… inusual.

Revisa el calendario junto a su mesa de noche y comprueba que, efectivamente, este no es uno de sus días peligrosos. De hecho, se supone que esos días terminaron hace una semana y media.

No puede explicárselo. Se ha tomado los supresores diariamente, se ha aplicado la colonia de Mephisto todos los días... no ha hecho nada diferente a su rutina diaria, sin embargo ahora, después de casi once meses sin experimentar un solo síntoma de su… “Estado” (Y no va a llamarlo de otra forma porque las implicaciones de las otras palabras son negativas, ofensivas, discriminatorias y es… ¡Carajo, Eric no es una puta perra!) comienza a sentirlo, crepitando desde sus entrañas: La necesidad.

Decide pasar tres pastillas con agua. No había tomado una dosis así de fuerte desde sus dos primeros ciclos, pero tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas. Se incorpora con rapidez y se arrepiente cuando se siente tambalear. Logra sostenerse de la mesa de noche, jadeando, sintiéndose desfallecer.

Duele. Todo en su cuerpo duele. Se lleva una mano a la entrepierna sin pensar, y encuentra su miembro duro, reposando sobre el elástico de su pijama, lo acaricia con firmeza, presionando sobre la base del falo y cierra los ojos; una oleada de placer lo recorre con demasiada intensidad. Se muerde el labio para contener un gemido, y se fuerza a apartar su mano. No va a hacerlo. Sin importar cuanto lo desee, Cartman no va a tocarse. No ahora cuando hay asuntos más importantes que atender…sin embargo sus piernas ceden, y logra caer sobre la cama en lugar de la alfombra. ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que…!

No puede detenerse esta vez, dejándose caer sobre su costado, su boca contra la almohada, entre abierta, su mano colándose dentro de su pantalón. Había olvidado lo delicioso que se sentía presionar la yema de su dedo contra la cabeza de su miembro, sintiéndolo pulsante, firme entre sus dedos. Con su otra mano acaricia sus genitales en movimientos circulares, y se pregunta cómo pudo haber olvidado estás sensaciones. ¿Cómo pudo pasar tanto tiempo sin solo… ceder?

Su mente le recuerda su meta, le recuerda que debería solo detenerse, debería llegar al pasillo de alguna manera; darse un largo baño tan helado que le dejaría las bolas azules por días después de ello; rociarse en litros de la colonia que le dio Mephisto, porque en algunas horas irá a casa de Stan para jugar videojuegos con los chicos y su aroma sería detectado tan pronto saliese a la calle,  los Alfas lo olerían y podrían…

-Aaahh…- no puede reprimir el profundo gemido que abandona sus labios, solo de pensar en los Alfas…

Todo este tiempo había logrado convencerse así mismo que no podía identificar la esencia de un genuino Alfa, pero la realidad es otra. Pudo oler a los Alfas desde que puso pie en la preparatoria. Incluso en su semana de inducción, cuando los de segundo, tercer y último año no estaban presentes, el aroma de los Alfas se había adherido a las paredes del edificio como la misma pintura.

Y ahora, cuando todos en su salón habían comenzado a “Despertar”, había sido aún peor. Diferentes tipos de Alfa, destilando intensos olores intoxicantes y tan diferentes entre ellos, concentrándose en un salón de clases de cuatro paredes; en las duchas; en los vestidores; mezclándose con su sudor, con el olor a pasto si jugaron fuera. Un aroma masculino y oscuro; peligroso y tentador que lo hacía contraer los dedos en sus pies solo de recordarlo.

Aquella había sido otra de las precauciones que había tomado: No entrar en las duchas de los Alfa o a sus vestidores, y de hacerlo, debía estar absolutamente vacío. No tenía pruebas, pero sospechaba que la clave para saltarse sus ciclos no se trataba solo de drogarse diariamente con diferentes pastillas, sino también mantener un estado mental. Y sudorosos jóvenes bajo la regadera, completamente desnudos después de un extenuante entrenamiento definitivamente no le haría nada fácil entrar en ese estado.

Se había convencido, todo este tiempo, que era absolutamente inmune a ello, pero ahí, entre las sábanas, no puede ocultarlo; no puede evitar caer en la tentación de fantasear y desear.

 Se viene en su mano segundos después, pensando en cómo hubiese sido aprisionado contra la pared de los baños si se hubiese presentado en estas condiciones a la preparatoria; se corre pensando en abandonar su habitación, en Alfas cercanos rodeándolo y en brazos fuertes sometiéndolo, forzándolo a abrir sus piernas. Susurrándole promesas y obscenidades con malicioso deleite.

Poco a poco, el éxtasis post orgásmico lo abandona. Cartman se siente más relajado, liberado de alguna manera. Como si sus preocupaciones de pronto perdiesen importancia. Retira sus manos de su pijama, sintiendo su mano pegajosa y sucia;  hace una mueca en disgusto,  que luego se convierte en una de horror al percatarse de lo que acaba de suceder, de lo que acaba de imaginar…

Mierda.

Pero no significa nada. Cartman no es… a él en realidad no le gustaría… humm. ¡Son las hormonas! ¡Es la única explicación que puede aceptar y nadie nunca podrá probarle lo contrario!

En todo caso es lo de menos, este será solo otro embarazoso secreto más y seguirá con su vida. Además tiene asuntos más preocupantes que atender, en unas horas saldrá a casa de Kyle y tal vez Butters estará ahí, y no puede correr riesgos con ninguno de los dos. Además, ahora de verdad necesita ese baño.

 Pero tan pronto se pone de pie, se detiene en seco. Puede sentirlo… pero aun así mira a su regazo en completo shock. Se está excitando de nuevo, sin ninguna clase de estímulo, después de casi dos minutos de haberse corrido se le está parando otra vez y…

Oh.

Oh no.

No recuerda haberse sentado sobre nada mojado así que eso que siente en su trasero debe ser… ¡Sip! ¡Si lo es!

¡Por las pelotas saladas de Chef, qué mierda le está pasando!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me pidieron que de favor colocara una descripción de cada estatus y sus características, como no sabía en donde acomodarlos decidí hacerlo en mi Tumblr, así como también escribí otro par de cosillas del Omegaverse. Aún está en edición pero sirve como guía.  
> Las tags tienen el nombre del fic, menos acentos y comas para facilitar la búsqueda, así que si tienen alguna duda pueden ir a checarlo. Ah y me faltaron los Beta, pero los añadiré en la semana.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por los Kudos y comments! :D 
> 
> Solo quiero que, para aclararlo un poco más, imaginen su colonia preferida de hombres y su perfume favorito de mujeres, aquellas fragancias que solo de olfatear su aroma casi casi se les hace agua la boca o que les hacen pensar “Mierda, ojalá oliera así todos los días”… Cada uno imaginó un olor diferente, y justo eso sucede con los Alfa y Omegas, si bien todas las fragancias son irresistibles cada una varía ligeramente de acuerdo a la persona en cuestión que inspira su olor.
> 
> En los próximos capítulos veremos un poco más de la trama (¿?) desarrollarse, y un poco más de Kyman. 
> 
> Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

**6**

Se detiene a unos pasos de la puerta, nachos y golosinas en una mano y controles de Xbox en la otra, mirando  la puerta color marrón como si le hubiese hecho alguna ofensa personal.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunta Kenny detrás de él, escondiendo una botella de whiskey en su chamarra y sosteniendo sodas en la otra, Kyle sale de ensimismamiento para abrirle la puerta.

Todo está bien. De hecho, todo está perfecto: Son vacaciones finalmente, tiene tiempo para darse un respiro y pensar con claridad, para prepararse en caso de que otro secreto le sea revelado y cambie el mundo como lo conoce… Todo está excelente. Excepto que de pronto se siente inesperadamente alerta, su cuerpo se tensa sin explicación alguna y está bastante seguro que hay algo diferente en la casa de Stan. Había llegado antes que los otros chicos, pero había decidido acompañar a Kenny por las golosinas y su propio control, así que no pudo estar fuera por más de veinte minutos. Aun así, algo es diferente.

Kyle entra a la casa mirando de arriba abajo, sin encontrar una respuesta. En la habitación, Kenny le muestra a Stan la botella en su chamarra y cuando le brillan los ojos y sonríe como un completo idiota le recuerda a una versión más joven de Randy Marsh. Cartman está en la cama, configurando otra nueva partida de cual sea el juego en turno, así que Kyle toma el asiento en la esquina contraria a él,  recargándose sobre la pared, poniendo tanto espacio entre ellos como puede.

Debe reconocer que la nueva pantalla de Stan es asombrosa. No es excesivamente grande, pero cuenta con una asombrosa nitidez. Había convencido a sus padres de comprarla prometiendo que trabajará con Sharon en vacaciones hasta pagar la deuda, pero Kyle tiene la sospecha de que aceptaron  el trato solo por la culpa nacida de ocultar el secreto de los estatus. Stan puede ser excelente recriminando injusticias y haciendo sentir una profunda culpabilidad a las personas, Kyle lo ha comprobado por sí mismo. Stan y Kenny se sientan entre ellos y vasos y refrescos comienzan a ser repartidos, bolsas de comida chatarra siendo abiertas por todos lados.

A unos minutos de iniciada la partida, Stan recibe un mensaje de Butters, con emoticones tristes, diciendo que está castigado una vez más y que no podrá asistir. Lo habían invitado por mera costumbre, así que a nadie le importa una mierda.

 Especialmente no a Kyle. La sensación ha empeorado tremendamente. Es una inquietud, una constante molestia que lo desconcentra en cada misión. Pierde en cada una como es de esperarse, y Kyle no puede ocultar su irritación. ¡Incluso Stan pide cambiarse de equipo! Vaya pedazo de mejor amigo.

Dos horas más tarde, deciden mirar una película y se acercan todos a elegir alguna en el infinito repertorio pirata de internet, y entonces Kyle se percata de qué es exactamente el factor que lo está distrayendo: ¡Es un aroma! Uno tan tenue que no pudo identificar al principio, pero lo suficientemente persistente que no se le pasó por alto a su subconsciente.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta mirando alrededor de la habitación, tratando de encontrar la fuente. Es importante, de alguna manera que no comprende.

-¿Qué es qué?-pregunta Stan distraídamente, sin apartar su mirada de la laptop.

-Ese olor.

-¡Yo no fui!-grita Kenny y Cartman lo patea en la pierna con una mueca de repulsión- ¡Dije que yo no fui!

-No, no esa clase de olor… es… raro.

-Mamá debió cambiar el aromatizante, el otro le daba alergia a Shelley. ¡Oh! ¿Qué tal ésta? –dice señalando una película con un promocional de un T-rex, zombies y una rubia tetona posando con escasa ropa.

-Escuché que es mierda.- Dice Cartman.

-Escuché que a la protagonista se le ven las tetas.-Tercia Kenny.

Nadie objeta cuando Stan aprieta el botón que dice ‘Play’.

* * *

 

Es adrenalina, recorriéndolo en pequeñas cantidades que lo hicieron saltar a la primera oportunidad de abandonar la habitación.

La película sí fue una mierda que desperdició dos horas de sus jóvenes vidas. Pero a la protagonista sí se le vieron las tetas, así que en retrospectiva valió la pena, si bien Kyle no había prestado demasiada atención.

Stan acababa de hallar la segunda parte, y ya que esta vez las protagonistas son unas gemelas exuberantes, los chicos deciden que no pueden quedarse con la intriga que dejó la última película. Así que la ponen a cargar, pese a su horrible calidad. Todo sea por saber el destino del T-rex con miembros electrónicos, la rubia tetona ahora zombie y las gemelas en bikini armadas con una AK-49 y una M-16.

Kyle abre una nueva bolsa de palomitas y la mete al microondas. Afortunadamente se les ocurrió comprar un paquete entero a él y a Kenny, con este ya llevan cuatro y la noche apenas comienza.

El pitido del contador comienza, y Kyle tamborilea sus dedos impaciente. Se pregunta si tal vez el estrés escolar está haciendo de las suyas. Las vacaciones recién han comenzado, pero su madre le dio la noticia esa misma mañana de que esperaba que acudiese a cursos particulares en el verano; Kyle había protestado, pero su madre terminó la conversación con un “Sé qué harás lo correcto”, así que ya podía considerar la mitad de sus vacaciones perdidas.

Cartman entra a la cocina en ese momento, y segundos después Kyle detiene sus dedos sobre la base de la alacena.

Ahí está de nuevo.

Ese aroma.

La esencia es débil, mezclándose y perdiéndose por momentos con la mantequilla de las palomitas de maíz que revientan dentro del microondas, pero está ahí. Dulce, desconcertante y más intenso en dirección al refrigerador, en donde Cartman está ahora inclinado, tomando la mayonesa y el queso entre sus manos. Cuando se aleja hacia la alacena, el aroma que deja su rastro comienza a disiparse, y Kyle lo sigue con la mirada, olvidando qué se supone que está allí en primer lugar.

De pronto la cocina es demasiado chica. No hay suficiente espacio u oxígeno. Tiene el impulso de abrir las ventanas, de respirar el aire invernal a grandes bocanadas, hasta sentir su nariz arder. Pero en lugar de eso cierra los ojos e inspira lentamente. Saboreando la intoxicante fragancia. Es como si el aire estuviese cargado de electricidad, haciéndolo sentir revitalizado, embriagándolo más que el mismo whiskey.

Del otro lado, Cartman prepara el emparedado distraído, untando la mayonesa en grandes cantidades, con movimientos rápidos y desganados. Tarareando al ritmo de una canción que Kyle no reconoce. Llevando su pulgar a su boca cuando termina embadurnado por el exceso de la salsa blanca y succionándolo por inercia.

Es una acción simple, lejos de ser atrayente o deseable, pero no puede apartar su mirada. Solo se da cuenta de su creciente cercanía cuando Cartman lo mira de forma curiosa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Una lejana voz en su cabeza se pregunta lo mismo, pero desaparece segundos después. En algún momento había cruzado la distancia hasta la alacena en donde está Cartman.

-Apestas.- Le dice haciendo una mueca. No estaba equivocado, percibe la emanación con más potencia a los alrededores de Cartman. En su cabello, en su ropa, en su piel. Es suave, dulce, y no puede relacionarlo con nada; si pudiese olfatearlo más de cerca, si pudiese, tal vez…

-¿K-kyle?- cuando abre los ojos de nuevo, Cartman lo mira horrorizado, su espalda contra el fregadero, como queriendo fusionarse con él.

Vagamente escucha el pitido final del microondas en el fondo, pero no puede, ni quiere moverse. Es Cartman, el olor extraño que ha percibido en todo el día viene de él. Bufa con cierta contrariedad, porque claro que sería él, siempre se trata de él.  Cartman  se fuerza recuperar la compostura y cualquier emoción previa abandona su rostro.

-No sé qué anda mal contigo, pero puedes chuparme las pelotas.- dice con presura, luego toma su sándwich, lo mira directo a los ojos y le ordena con firmeza-Muévete.

Sin esperar respuesta, empuja su hombro contra el de Kyle tratando de forzar su salida. En un súbito impulso por detenerlo, Kyle extiende su brazo hasta la base contraria, bloqueando exitosamente la única salida con su propio cuerpo. Cartman luce confundido, aprisionado. Lo ve tragar con dificultad, y la mirada de Kyle se dirige instintivamente a su garganta. Su propio paladar sintiéndose seco.

-¿Qué mierda quieres, judío?-espeta, pretendiendo la usual mordacidad detrás de sus palabras.

\- Hueles extraño.-Le dice. Es como su cuerpo no le perteneciese, sus pies se mueven sin su consentimiento, orillando a Cartman de nuevo contra el fregadero. En los últimos meses se había creado un diferencia en su altura, son solo unos centímetros y no lo había notado a hasta ahora, pero Kyle es ahora un poco más alto. Cartman parece darse cuenta también, sus ojos están abiertos desmesuradamente, buscando en los de Kyle, tratando de decir algo, alguna protesta, pero sus labios yacen entre abiertos, sin producir sonido alguno.-No me gusta.

Miente, y lo resiente en todos sus miembros: Porque el aroma en Cartman es oscuro y refrescante. Delicioso y seductor. Kyle percibe, vagamente, alarmas dispararse en su mente, pero no puede prestarle atención a ninguna. Es como si tuviese algodón dentro de su cabeza, cubriendo su cerebro, bloqueando sus pensamientos. Y lo único que importa es que el azul de los ojos de Cartman es del tono índigo más intenso que Kyle jamás había visto, ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Tiene destellos más claros alrededor del iris, encerrándolo. Es una combinación preciosa y son tan grandes…

-¡Qué carajo están haciendo, llevamos horas esperan…! Oh. –Dice Kenny, desde el marco de la puerta, mirando del uno al otro como si presenciase un partido de tenis. Kyle cree escuchar un sonido gutural, como un gruñido. Instantes después se percata que proviene de él mismo.- Okay, solo voy a…humm…-balbucea Kenny, acercándose a pasos cautelosos hacia el microondas, que continuando pitando.

Cartman toma su oportunidad y se escabulle por debajo del brazo de Kyle, corriendo hacia las escaleras. Y es solo una inesperada fuerza de voluntad surgiendo de sus entrañas lo que previene a Kyle intentar taclearlo contra el suelo. Tan pronto Cartman ha desaparecido, siente sus músculos relajarse y se recarga sobre el lavabo, llevándose una mano a su cabeza.

¿Qué demonios…?

¡Qué mierda acaba de suceder!

-Eso fue extraño. ¿Está todo bien?

-No lo sé.-responde Kyle, sintiéndose palidecer.

-Parecía que estabas a punto de…-luego toma un puñado de palomitas y se encoge de hombros- no sé, cometer homicidio en primer grado… o algo así _._

 _O algo así_ , piensa Kyle, comprendiendo la situación paulatinamente.

-Voy a vomitar-dice encorvándose en el fregadero.

-No más whiskey para ti, ¿huh?-dice Kenny en un intento inane de aliviar la tensión. Kyle se niega a mirarlo, se niega a moverse en absoluto y solo se escucha a Kenny masticar ruidosamente por varios momentos.-… ¿Barremos el polvo bajo la alfombra?

-Por favor- responde Kyle en un gran suspiro de alivio. Lo que quiere decir que este será otro incidente más barrido bajo la alfombra de su amistad. Una vez dentro, es una ley entre los cuatro no volver a mencionarlo jamás. Y todos esconden tanta mierda que ya ni siquiera temen que alguno abra la boca. Ocupan la alfombra en más ocasiones de las que les gustaría aceptar. La última vez había sido en otra pijamada, cuando los chicos despertaron para encontrar a Stan inexplicablemente desnudo, frente al refrigerador, con Sparky mordiendo un filete que se apretaba contra el pito y con guisantes siendo disparados por su… Si piensa en eso vomitará definitivamente, así que abre el grifo y se moja el rostro, forzándose a no pensar en nada en absoluto.

-Olvidado.- responde Kenny atascándose con más palomitas.- Entonces, ¿Vas a subir?

-En un minuto.

-… ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Kyle le muestra el pulgar hacia arriba, y segundos después escucha los pasos de Kenny en las escaleras. Finalmente se deja soltar un gemido de frustración.

No podía dejar que Kenny lo viese así.

Miserable y confundido y con una dolora erección que hace sentir sus pantalones más apretados.

  _¿Qué carajo?_

Realmente había pensado en… ¿en qué?

¿Qué mierda había cruzado por su mente?

¡No tiene la más puta idea! En un momento había metido las palomitas al microondas y al siguiente estaba pensando en meter algo más en… otro…

¡Argh! No sabe un carajo de nada.

Pero tal vez Kenny tiene razón. Debe ser el whiskey. No tomó demasiado y lo mezcló con refresco, pero aun así no está acostumbrado al alcohol, debió precipitarse sin notarlo. Es la única explicación lógica y racional.

Y casi puede creerla, de no ser porque ahora que está completamente solo no se siente ebrio en absoluto.

…Aun así debió ser el alcohol. Kenny lo había conseguido y por todo lo que Kyle sabe, tal vez fue alterado sin su conocimiento. Como en el cumpleaños de Karen, cuando la madre de Kenny preparó un delicioso filete que él y su hermano habían comprado a mitad de precio en el supermercado, y poco después de comerlo todos habían terminado alucinando y más allá de colocados porque al parecer el filete tenía cocaína, y todos los invitados…

 _¡Polvo bajo la alfombra!,_ se recuerda inmediatamente. Había jurado no volver a mencionarlo, si es posible no volver a pensar en ello, pero al menos ahora ayuda en su condición, solo de recordar a repulsivo detalle las cosas que la madre de Kenny hizo Kyle siente aminorarse la presión en su ropa interior.

Suelta un largo suspiro. No pasa nada, se dice, no _pasó_ nada. Luego toma un vaso de agua helada hasta vaciarlo. Se sirve de nuevo y se dirige a la habitación de Stan. Se queda al pie de las escaleras, contemplándolas como interminables.

No quiere subir. Quiere tomar su chamarra, salir por la puerta y disculparse con alguna excusa por SMS. Pero eso suena bastante a huir, y Kyle se rehúsa a huir de Eric Cartman.

* * *

 

Es la peor pijamada de toda su maldita vida. La gigantesca pantalla de Stanley está ahí, con sus increíbles pixeles y las tetas y culos de las gemelas rebotando en toda su alta definición, pero Kyle no puede concentrarse por más de cinco minutos.

Es como si hubiese abierto una puerta que no puede cerrar sin importar cuanto trate.

Ha recurrido a, literalmente, sostenerse de las sábanas. Se siente intoxicado de la peor manera posible y le toma un esfuerzo gigantesco no mirar al otro lado de la cama, en donde Cartman está pegado contra la pared, con una almohada escudándolo y vistiendo de nuevo la gruesa sudadera negra que se había quitado al llegar. Cartman no le ha recriminado nada ni ha mencionado algo referente al incidente en voz alta, lo cual es un milagro, pero es obvio que está indudablemente convencido de que Kyle es un pervertido fetichista que quiere olisquearlo como un perro a un culo y que su virtud está en juego. Es indignante, ofensivo y Kyle quiere arrojarle su refresco a la cara por ello;  también sus palomitas, nachos, cerveza, lo que sea que le quite ese terrible hedor que lo está enloqueciendo sin razón aparente.

La peor parte es que nadie lo nota. Ni siquiera el mismo Cartman. Kyle no puede evitar cuestionar su cordura. Había leído alguna vez que era posible imaginar olores, así que no puede descartar por completo que tal vez este padeciendo de alguna clase de demencia o esquizofrenia o lo que sea que es esta mierda. Debió poner más atención al artículo.

Va a peor después de ello. Stan y Kenny deciden que sería un crimen no ver la conclusión de la épica saga de tetas, culos y piernas kilométricas poniendo la tercera película, pero tan pronto el T-Rex se sacrifica por la humanidad, poco a poco pierden el interés. Apenas es media noche cuando Kenny ya está inconsciente al pie de la cama, abrazando la botella vacía de Whiskey como a un esponjoso peluche, y Stan se cabecea cada cinco minutos, despertando solo cuando la última gemela viva (que resulta ser lesbiana y ahora tiene un _affair_ con la rubia zombie) sale en pantalla y durmiéndose el resto del tiempo. Kyle no puede dormir. No siente ganas de dormir.

Su mirada está firmemente enfocada en la pantalla frente a él, viendo cada barato y terrible efecto especial, capturando toda la información visual posible. Compensando desesperadamente el hecho que hasta el más pequeño movimiento en la habitación capta su atención.

La película termina demasiado rápido, Stan duerme sobre su hombro y Kyle no se atreve a comprobar si es el único despierto. Aunque no tiene que hacerlo, porque después de que los créditos terminan, Cartman se incorpora para buscar el control (justo al lado de Kenny, que repitió las escenas topless una y otra vez) y cambiar de canal.

Kyle observa los movimientos a detalle y la breve cercanía del aroma hace a su sangre correr rauda en sus venas.

Entonces es cierto. Kyle está enloqueciendo.

Cartman bosteza un  par de veces, pero no muestra señales de irse a dormir en algún momento cercano. El silencio se cierne entre ellos como un huésped sin invitación.

Kyle carraspea un par de veces, si acaso para escuchar algo además de los ronquidos de Stan y la respiración de Cartman. Está pensando en un posible tema de conversación, cuando lo ve moverse por el rabillo del ojo. Ha tomado su sudadera por el cuello, e intenta soplarse aire con ella. Está acalorado, como solo un puberto con sobrepeso puede estarlo cuando está nevando a la media noche.

-Quítatela-dice Kyle, e inmediatamente después se arrepiente, porque no fue su intención sonar tan autoritario. Cartman lo mira con horror. Kyle lo intenta de nuevo.- Quiero decir que si estás sudando como el asqueroso cerdo que eres podrías al menos quitártela y ahorrarle el trabajo a Sharon cuando intente lavar el hedor de tu grasiento culo embarrando las sábanas de Stan.

-Lo único embarrando las sábanas de Stanley son los gérmenes de pobre de Kenny y tu avaricioso culo plano, judío lame culos.-dice cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Y cuál es tu maldito problema? Has estado raro todo el día, incluso para tus estándares.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

Silencio. Cartman no se atreve a agregar nada más, mirándolo acusadoramente, y al final el sentimiento de culpa y la vergüenza de Kyle triunfan.

-Estaba un poco ebrio.-se excusa.

-Claro.

-¡Polvo bajo la alfombra, Cartman!

Parece confundido unos instantes, pero luego su expresión cambia a una de entendimiento,

-Como la vez que intentaste cortar tu afro a espaldas de Sheila…

-Exactamente así.

-… pero terminaste rasurando todo tu cabello y estuviste pelón de un solo lado por…

-El punto es que no se mencione nunca más...-Y luego agrega porque no puede resistirse- como cuando te vimos cantar en peluca y zapatillas en el bar de Skeeter para ganarte…

-¡Ya, entendí!

-Bien.

La tensión se reduce considerablemente después de ello, y Kyle se siente capaz de relajarse en todo el día. Sea lo que fuese, se había ido. Tal vez si pusieron algo en la botella de Kenny. Kyle se había preocupado por nada. Había sido solo una tarde extraña en un pueblo extraño, y ahora había terminado. Y obviamente había cosas más importantes que necesitaban su completa atención. Por ejemplo, encontrar algún grupo en oposición a las jerarquías actuales, algunos activistas secretos que pudiesen dejarlo unirse porque no se traga esa mierda de que todos estén de acuerdo, son humanos, no todos son elitistas que han alcanzado una especie de entendimiento uni…

El olor lo impacta como una cubeta de agua fría en el rostro cuando Cartman se quita la sudadera finalmente. Está por todos lados. Más intensamente que en toda la tarde, y ahí está él, recargado contra la pared, satisfecho, deleitado por el aire frío acariciando su espalda mojada. Cuando lo atrapa observándolo, Kyle se incorpora abruptamente y la cabeza de Stan choca contra el colchón.

-¿Kyle?-pregunta con voz adormilada.

Pero Kyle ya está fuera de la habitación, deja su chaqueta detrás y le envía un rápido mensaje a Stan diciéndole que tiene un severo caso de diarrea mientras cruza el patio hasta su casa aprisa, se encierra en su baño y toma una ducha helada que lo deja enfermo y con fiebre por dos días enteros.

Más polvo bajo la alfombra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a la falta de tiempo tuve que modificar algunas de las parejas secundarias que había planeado en un inicio :’) pero si todo sale bien tal vez haga un oneshot de una o dos de ellas (en este mismo universo claro) al final.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece

**7**

¡Está bastante seguro que la única razón por la que no está llorando, es porque debe estar completamente deshidratado a estas alturas! Siente palpitaciones en diferentes partes de sus piernas y estómago, y aunque se detuvo hace casi dos minutos no puede dejar de jadear. Está acostado sobre una banca en Stark Pond, forzándose a no cerrar los ojos y ceder a la tentación de dormir allí, o rodar su cuerpo hasta el lago y dejar que la dulce frialdad de lago lo acune hasta la pronta inconciencia.

No, pero en serio, no ve como se supone que esto sea saludable cuando casi  le está costando la vida. Detesta correr; aborrece los deportes; ahora mismo odia moverse en absoluto.

Su madre está esperándolo pacientemente, tomando de su botella de agua, sudando tanto como él pero luciendo animada y llena de vida, mientras que Cartman suda vergüenza y miseria a litros.

¡Su propia madre está en mejor condición que él! Las humillaciones no se terminan.

-No puedes quedarte ahí todo el día, amor, no hemos terminado.-lo reprende su madre con tono dulce, pero expresión severa.- Además, si quieres seguir jugando a desafiar al gobierno, vas a tener que poner más esfuerzo, ¡No estás engañando a nadie así como estás!

-Uuuuggh, te odio tanto.- Se queja Cartman, cubriendo su campo de visión con un brazo.

-Escuché que Sheila planea hacer que tu amiguito Kyle tome clases particulares en estas vacaciones, así que será mejor que cuando lleguemos a casa abras esos libros de estadística y cálculo que te conseguí. Quiero verte estudiando o no cenarás esta noche.

Cartman reprime un gimoteo mordiéndose el labio, pero a Liane no se le pasa por alto.

-Son clases Elite cielito, clases para las que no estás hecho. No sé qué esperabas, amor.

Cartman tampoco lo sabía.

-¡Es temporal!-le recuerda a ella y de paso así mismo.- Solo hubo un contratiempo en los planes.

-Eso no importa, cariño. El hecho sigue siendo que hiciste algo muy malo a espaldas de mami, y ahora vas a tener que soportarla hasta que considere que estás fuera de peligro–dice mirando por encima de su hombro, asegurándose que no haya ningún curioso alrededor; están completamente a solas, pero lo susurra de todas maneras- Aun no sé cómo hiciste la mitad de lo que hiciste, pero me rompiste el corazón cuando cambiaste de estatus. Además, pudiste haber muerto, jovencito.- Luego toma un largo suspiro, y otro, luego otro, reuniendo paciencia- Pero no voy a dejar que te lastimen si puedo evitarlo. Así que si no quieres quedarte atrás será mejor que te levantes, aún nos faltan tres kilómetros, ¡Vamos, vamos!- Le aplaude en la cara y Cartman no tiene otra opción que incorporarse, laboriosamente.

Apenas le da tiempo de mojar sus labios sobre su botella de agua cuando su madre se la arrebata.

-No, Eric. Recuerda que no debes hidratarte en exceso cuando estamos a mitad de los ejercicios, ¡Ya nos falta poco, cariño, esfuérzate un poco más! -Luego se echa a correr con una gran sonrisa inocente que es todo excepto eso.

Cartman la sigue con renuencia, sintiendo sus pulmones arder con cada nuevo paso, considerando seriamente en comprarse uno de esos inhaladores que tienen los asmáticos.

Está claro que está disfrutando esta lenta tortura de su único hijo.

Liane lo castigó por una semana cuando Cartman le confesó que se había sometido a los experimentos voluntariamente (tuvo que hacerlo, su madre estaba empecinada en conseguir la cabeza de Mephisto), y dejó de hablarle por tres días cuando supo que había conseguido alterar sus resultados.

Ha sido implacable desde entonces. Guarda su secreto porque no tiene opción, pero se deleita obligando a Cartman a hacer todo aquello que con anterioridad se había negado a hacer, todo con la excusa de que es para ayudarlo en su coartada. Es como si la mujer hubiese perdido la razón y se hubiese embriagado con su inesperado poder sobre él: En el desayuno lo fuerza a tomar bebidas frutales de sabores asquerosos y en el almuerzo le prepara insípidos alimentos secos, acompañados de verduras repugnantes. No le ha quitado los alimentos grasos por completo (De acuerdo a la guía que bajó en internet, no es adecuado para alguien que realiza actividades extenuantes de forma rutinaria y que busca crear algo de músculo), pero son con menos regularidad y en menor cantidad. Cartman se arrepiente profundamente el haberle enseñado a navegar en internet.

Además ha estado intercambiando notas con las mamás de los otros Alfa, consiguiendo averiguar conductas y cambios alimenticios. Su madre de pronto se ha convertido en una espía en su tiempo libre, y luce más motivada que de costumbre. Por primera vez desde que tiene memoria, Cartman había entrado a su habitación y la había encontrado libre de rastros de cocaína, heroína o mariguana. Estaba tan impresionado que creyó que su quijada tocaría el suelo, ¡Ni una shisha a la vista, ni jeringas en el suelo o cucharás en la mesa de noche, ni siquiera líneas blancas en el tocador! Todo en orden.

Ni siquiera ha llevado a hombres extraños a casa, todo lo hace fuera, lo cual es bastante genial, de no ser porque él tiene que aguantar este tipo de abusos de ella el resto del día. Como si después de que su hijo le confesara que dejó que el viejo loco del pueblo lo drogara y utilizara a su conveniencia con tal de cambiar quien era, le hubiese abierto los ojos a una  especie de revelación.

…Huh. Ahora que lo piensa, tal vez pudo utilizar otras palabras.

* * *

Lo primero que nota, es que Mephisto luce terrible en naranja. Lo segundo, es que está exactamente igual: Es el mismo jodido viejo amargado. Había esperado encontrarlo transformado, con tatuajes en la cara y apariencia ruda pero sigue siendo el mismo anciano cagado de siempre, ni siquiera parece haber perdido peso, ¿qué no se supone que les dan de comer mierda en prisión?  Jesús, las decepciones en su vida nunca se van a terminar, ¿verdad?

Alphonse toma el teléfono y lo mira en silencio al otro lado del cristal. Cartman sabe que lo está observando con escrutinio incluso si lo hace sutilmente. Es una manía suya, intentar leer a las personas y de la misma manera adivinar si pueden ser útiles para sus experimentos.

-Te tomó un tiempo visitarme.-Su indignación es casi tangible. El sujeto no tiene muchos amigos, no le sorprendería a Cartman saber que él ha sido su única visita hasta ahora.

-Era peligroso, no quería correr riesgos.

-¿Oh?-Mephisto arquea las cejas fingiendo sorpresa.- Eso es nuevo.

¡Tan pronto y ya con su drama! Solo tardó un año, pudo ser peor. Pero es como si Cartman fuera un imán para la gente más detestable y odiosa, ¡todo su círculo de amistades y conocidos son quejumbrosas perras arenosas!

¿Y por qué es que los viejos son un dolor en el culo? Uno pensaría que con los años aprenderían cuando comportarse y cerrar la boca, especialmente cuando se vuelven inútiles; podrían terminar pudriéndose en un asilo, se supone que deberían andar con cuidado. Pero no, sufren una regresión que se balancea entre su infancia y sus años de rebeldía y como resultado tienen una masa humanoide, llena de arrugas, que nadie tolera.

-Y bien-dice Cartman con cierta molestia.- ¿Cómo es la vida en prisión?

Mephisto no responde inmediatamente, y cuando lo hace no hay inflexiones en su voz ni cambio en su expresión.

-Un afroamericano intentó apuñalarme cuando llegué. Tengo que chupársela a diario para que no se repita. Vivo en constante temor de que un día mi boca no le baste y deba entretenerlo de otra manera.

Huh, los hombres en prisión de verdad se conforman con todo.

-Pero al menos no soy un Omega.-Añade casualmente, Eric apenas logra contener una mueca, y luego preguntar con inocencia- ¿Cómo es la vida siendo la caca bajo la suela de la sociedad?

-No sabría decirte.- Replica encogiéndose de hombros.

Alphonse entrecierra los ojos y lo mira largamente, hasta que finalmente la comprensión llega a sus ojos. ¿Cómo carajo lo supo? ¡Cartman había planeado el gran anuncio y todo!

-No.-exclama en negación. Su mirada una mezcla de rabia e incredulidad.

-Pues sí.-replica encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Eric!

-Estamos… estamos hablando de lo mismo, ¿no?-pregunta ligeramente confundido.

-Hablamos de que te pusiste un chaleco rojo-Responde Mephisto, mirando por encima de su hombro.- en lugar de uno azul.

-Oh, Ok, solo quería que estuviéramos, tu sabes, en sintonía.- Pero Mephisto continúa mirándolo como si pretendiera derretir su rostro solo con la intensidad de su ira.- Estabas en prisión y tenía la colonia que me diste, ¿qué se supone que hiciera?

-¡No esta estupidez! –baja la voz cuando Eric le señala al guardia en la esquina con un movimiento de la cabeza.-Sabes que no la cree para eso.

-En realidad nunca fuiste cien por ciento específico de para qué la creaste, así que creo que fue en parte tu culpa.

-Te repetí su propósito tres veces, ¡Tres!-dice levantando sus dedos contra el vidrio.

-Humm, no lo recuerdo.

-¡Hice a que lo repitieras conmigo!

-No sé Alphonse, decías muchas estupideces la mayor parte del tiempo así que tal vez te ignoré unas dos o tres veces… ¿ves? en parte sí fue tu culpa. Además, la Sangre desapareció, no tenía otra opción.- Le explica con indiferencia, jugando con sus uñas para restarle importancia al asunto y hacerlo enfadar más.- Mira, se presentó la oportunidad, necesitaba actuar o ponerme de rodillas… sin ánimo de ofender.

-¿Cómo conseguiste más de mi perfume?

-Encontré a Kevin. No fue difícil convencerlo de hacer más.

Mephisto tiene el rostro rojo y sus nudillos están blancos de la presión que tiene su agarre en el teléfono.

-¡Oh, vamos! Es mejor de esta forma: continúo aplicándomela y compruebo su eficacia en un ambiente de “Rojos”- dice a manera de código, y se siente inmediatamente estúpido después de ello, estúpido al estilo Alphonse y Gregory con sus jodidos mensajes encriptados.- Además no interfiere con nada. De hecho tal vez me beneficie a la larga.- decide con tono definitivo.

Mephisto no luce impresionado.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

Cartman suspira, sintiéndose abochornado. No vino a discutir, por entretenido que fuese.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-Ah, Deja vú.

-No me aprietes las pelotas, Al, de verdad estoy en problemas aquí.-no hay simpatía en los pozos oscuros y fríos que son los ojos de Alphonse, así que intenta apelar a su ego de científico y su sed de conocimiento- Lamento haber utilizado tu invento para infiltrarme entre “Rojos”, pero mira el lado bueno, al menos lo averigüé por ti: tu colonia sirve de maravilla, pasé un año entero entre ellos. Nadie lo notó.

Puede ver el brillo de orgullo en los ojos cansados del vejete.

-¿Nadie? ¿Y en tus ciclos?

-De eso quería hablarte.- No cuentan con la privacidad suficiente para hablar de este tema como quisiera, pero entre susurros y señales procura explicarle cuanto puede a Alphonse. Acerca de cómo se ha saltado ciclos, por cuanto tiempo, y finalmente…

-…No estoy seguro, tal vez solo malinterpreté las cosas pero creo que uno de ellos pudo “percibirme”, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Cuando termina, Alphonse está frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cómo que no estás seguro?

-Actuó extraño de pronto.

-¿Lo sentiste amenazante? ¿Dominante?

-¡No!-bufa con resentimiento. Claro que no. El judío no podría intimidarlo ni midiendo dos metros, tiñéndose de rubio y llamándose Trent Boyett.- Pero invadió mi espacio personal y comenzó a olfatearme. O eso pareció. Pasó demasiado rápido.

-¿Pudiste olerlo tú a él?

¡Pero qué clase de preguntas!

-¿Es esto relevante? ¡Esperaba un diagnóstico no una inquisición!- dice con presura, sintiéndose enrojecer. Alphonse lo mira con extrema seriedad. Cartman desvía la mirada hacia su regazo, a sus manos, a cualquier lugar excepto al viejo amargado. No quiere revivir la memoria, había pasado los últimos cuatro días tratando de no pensar en ello en absoluto, simple y sencillamente porque no había sido nada. Nada. Kyle estaba ebrio, él mismo lo dijo.- No paso demasiado tiempo memorizando los olores pero, tal vez, exista la pequeña posibilidad, de que en ese momento Kyle… su terrible hedor en particular, se hiciera un poco más intenso. Fue solo por unos momentos. Un instante era un olor Alfa normal y de pronto “¡Boom!”, estaba en todos lados, pulverizando mis fosas nasales y llegándome al cerebro.

 _Casi podía saborearlo_ , piensa en agregar, pero logra contenerse.

-Eso tiende a pasar cuando encuentran placentero el olor de un Omega, especialmente cuando está en celo. Es una reacción natural e inconsciente de su parte. ¿Cuántos supresores has tomado al día?

-Humm-se talla la nuca en incomodidad.

-Has abusado de tu dosis otra vez, ¿verdad?

-En mi defensa, no tengo una dosis exacta. No es como si pueda ir al médico en la posición en la que me encuentro ahora.- Todas las pastillas que tiene las ha conseguido por su madre.

-¿Las mezclaste otra vez?

-Humm.

Alphonse suspira audiblemente y se pasa una mano por su cabellera (casi calva, tiene tres pelos aquí y allá, debería rasurarse por completo. Podría ser como un Walter White solo que con problemas de colesterol en lugar de cáncer).

-¡P-pero no puede ser solo por eso! Fueron once meses. Once largos y casi perfectos meses.

-A como lo veo, tal vez sea una mezcla de todo. Siempre has sido un caso especial, no fuiste solo una anomalía sino que mostraste síntomas a muy temprana edad. Te auto medicaste con pastillas y supresores de forma imprudente por meses. Por si fuera poco, has pasado todos tus días rodeado de Alfas por horas, con todas esas feromonas siendo bombeadas sin parar… y no mencionemos el hecho de que tú mismo estas cubierto de ese aroma, artificial o no, podría haberte forzado a entrar en celo.

-¡Dijiste que no me afectaría a mí!

-Eso fue antes de que pasaras once meses en sequía, muchacho.

-Mierda…

Alphonse resopla y se deja caer sobre el asiento.

-Pero me parece que son las hormonas Omega en tu cuerpo; están cambiando finalmente, con esto me refiero que vas a experimentar cambios físicos en los siguientes meses. Tu cuerpo ahora está luchando los efectos de los supresores y tal vez incluso tenga terrible repercusiones en tu aroma natural. Necesitaría hacerte una revisión completa para confirmarlo, pero si estás tan jodido como creo, deberías estar de rodillas agradeciendo a cualquier dios de que estés con vida. A estas alturas tu cuerpo debe estar concentrando excesivas cantidades de hormonas que no has dejado salir. Aquel aroma que detectó tu amigo bien pudo ser una pequeña fuga, la primera de muchas y pueden variar en intensidad. Así que si tus ciclos eran una vez al mes o cada dos meses, ahora harán de tus días una ruleta rusa; puede que lleguen, puede que no, puede que lleguen en tres ocasiones en un lapso de tiempo muy breve, puede que demoren otro año en volver.

Suena a que su repartición de mierda continúa apilándose hasta el infinito. Al carajo el agradecimiento a dioses, en estos momentos le alegra que los muchachos y él hayan dejado de buscar a Cristo cuando cumplieron diez, el hijo de puta no se lo merece (Además, sus escondites eran mierda. Hasta Ike se aburrió de jugar con él).

-Okay… ¿Qué se supone que haga?

-Buscar un refugio nuclear. Vivir indefinidamente en una cabaña en el bosque. Reza para que encuentren la Sangre pronto porque eres una bomba de hormonas a punto de reventar. Si tu amigo Alfa pudo detectarlo ahora que es tan leve, cuando tu celo vuelva, atraerás a la mitad de los Alfa en South Park.

-Me estás jodiendo.

-Yo no, pero los otros Alfa lo harán.

 ¡Esto no puede estar pasándole! Tiene ya suficiente mierda con la cuál lidiar cada maldito día para que el destino se cague en su cara otra vez. No, no va a pasar. No puede pasar. Cartman tiene que hacer algo.

-… ¿Cómo lo detengo?

Mephisto niega con la cabeza, con expresión desesperanzadora.

-Ah, sí tan solo pudiera tener acceso a mi laboratorio, podría prepararte otro tipo de supresores, no como esos simples comerciales que venden…

-¡Pero no puedes! –levanta la voz por primera vez, perdiendo la paciencia finalmente.- ¡No puedes porque eres un idiota que se encarceló así mismo!

Había intentado no recriminárselo en favor a mantener una conversación sana y tranquila pero descubre que no puede. No puede y Mephisto debería agradecer que haya un vidrio entre ellos o ya lo hubiese abofeteado.

-El encriptado fue una idea magnifica, Eric.-responde a sabiendas de a qué tema en particular de refiere Cartman.- ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que lo decodificarían? Aún no puedo creerlo.

Cartman lo mira boquiabierto. Mephisto no bromea, de verdad cree que lo dice.

-Utilizaste una tipografía de Microsoft Word para transmitir información ultra secreta con grupos anarquistas internacionales.-Le dice con lentitud, acercándose al vidrio y reviviendo con claridad el día del juicio, cuando Cartman tuvo que sentarse entre los testigos, cruzando los dedos para que la condena de Alphonse no fuese tan severa, cuando el abogado mostró las cartas y mensajes electrónicos interceptados entre Gregory y Mephisto: Figuritas extrañas, caritas, árboles, aviones, etc.  -Wingdings.-Continúa Eric.- Usaste Wingdings, para codificar un mensaje que detallaba actividades ilegales en menores.

-Lo haces sonar como si hubiese sido una imprudencia, un juego de niños. Era mucho más complicado que eso. Era una intrincada y compleja mezcla entre Wingdings 2 y 3.

-¡Son todos iguales!

-Ahí es en donde te equivocas, Eric. Si todos son iguales, ¿Cómo crees que logramos engañarlos por tantos años?

-¡Y cómo crees que te atraparon, marica!

Mephisto se lleva un dedo a los labios, indicándole que guarde silencio.

-No te culpo si no puedes comprender la grandiosidad de nuestro plan. Aunque al final, es verdad, fui descubierto. Tal vez no debí mencionar mi dirección exacta, pero tenía la esperanza de que Gregory me regalara un juego de té para navidad, le dejé mensajes sutiles por meses.

Cartman no puede asimilar lo que escucha.

-  …Wingdings.-Repite Eric una vez más.

-Debimos escuchar a Christophe, él tenía una descabellada idea de incluir Webdings…

-Solo dime como detenerlo.

Mephisto juega con una barba invisible, luego aprieta los labios. Se acerca aún más al vidrio, y dice con seriedad.

-Hay una manera. Pero podría interferir con el plan inicial. Gregory me mataría si supiera que te estoy diciendo esto, pero podría incluso, en teoría, funcionar a un largo plazo. Pero no te va a gustar.

Cartman apenas puede contener una sonrisa de alivio. Claro que hay una solución. Por supuesto que es así.

-Haré lo necesario.

-… Encuentra una pareja; necesitas encontrar a un Alfa, y hacerlo a que te Abotone.- Explica, su mirada en Cartman, pero sin mirarlo en realidad. Parece perdido entre cálculos y probabilidades.- La esencia de ese Alfa se mezclará con la tuya permanentemente y, esto es solo una especulación, es factible que con el tratamiento adecuado y supervisado de supresores y vitaminas, añadiendo una mezcla modificada de la colonia, podrías ser técnicamente una mezcla que pase los análisis básicos, podrías convertirte en…

Su voz se vuelve un eco distante. Mephisto continúa hablando, su ceño fruncido en concentración y Cartman deja de escucharlo. Lo contempla como lo que es por vez primera: Un loco senil. Se ve a sí mismo como otra persona mientras cuelga el teléfono y deja su asiento, abandonando la sala con lentitud, sintiendo su cuerpo flotar hacia la salida. No mira hacia atrás una sola vez.

Cartman está monumentalmente jodido…

* * *

…¡Excepto que no caerá sin dar pelea!

Había ido a comprarse un helado como recompensa y como consuelo por soportar a un anciano loco. Y ahora se siente un poco mejor. De hecho, mientras juega con la pequeña cuchara de plástico entre sus labios, piensa que hasta siente algo parecido a la lástima.

Abotonamientos. Oh, Mephisto. Seguramente no le está llegando demasiada oxigenación al cerebro después de chupar tanto pito negro todas las noches. Debió afectar sus neuronas o algo. Tal vez la próxima vez que lo visite (¡Ja!) ni siquiera lo reconozca, y entonces Cartman deberá relatarle la historia de cómo se conocieron, y qué hace allí; será una versión más trágica que “Diario de una pasión”, con menos el amor y con más códigos basura. _Wingdings._ Joder.

Así que ahora tiene la mente más despejada. No sabe ni siquiera por qué se preocupó en un inicio. Si, tal vez ahora esté en más problemas de los que creía posibles, pero no cambia nada en realidad. El plan siempre fue “Ganar o morir”, nunca hubo un intermedio como “Vivir el resto de tu vida como el tampón usado de la sociedad”.  Así que todo prosigue igual. Si acaso deberá volver a modificar sus dosis, y a partir de ahora tendrá que cargar con la colonia a todas partes en caso de que su esencia se salga de control otra vez, pero no será tan malo.

Quince minutos después, alcanza al resto de los chicos en el cine,  con excepción Kyle quien al parecer sigue enfermo (Cartman apenas puede ocultar su felicidad), aunque tristemente la perra Testaburguer tomó su lugar como aguafiestas esa noche.

Afortunadamente no dura demasiado, porque tan pronto terminó la película, Wendy prácticamente esprintó fuera de la sala con alguna excusa que Cartman no tuvo interés en escuchar, y luego pudo disfrutar de una noche de bolos (Nuevo local, cerca del ayuntamiento, mediocre pero entretenido) en relativa calma con los chicos. Y comprueba que aún todo está bajo control.

El plan sigue como debe ser.

* * *

Algunos meses después, con la cafetería siendo destrozada y su virtud en juego dentro de un incómodo closet, Cartman se preguntará si tal vez debió preocuparse un poco más en ese entonces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/F: ¡Otro flashforward! Con el segundo año a la vuelta de la esquina, la competividad en el mundo Alfa apenas comienza. Lamento la falta de fanservice, pero ya llegará el momento :)  
> Acerca de qué es un abotonamiento en este universo y por qué Eric lo descartó tan pronto lo escuchó: pueden checarlo en mi tumblr (http://sadista-sensible.tumblr.com/abotonamiento)


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

-¿Has estado en contacto con algún Omega en celo recientemente?- cuestiona la doctora, con una gran sonrisa que le forma arrugas en las comisuras de la boca. No ha dejado de sonreír desde que entraron, y se pregunta si no le dolerán las mejillas por tanta pretensión.

-Uno de sus amiguitos es una anomalía Omega-replica su madre, antes de darle oportunidad de considerarlo si quiera.

-Kenny no ha entrado en celo en frente mío, mamá.

-Pero no debe ser buena idea que pases tanto tiempo cerca de él, bubbala.

-Tal vez deberías hacer más amigos Alfas, Kyle.- tercia su padre y Kyle rueda los ojos. Después de la fiebre que sufrió al inicio del verano, sus padres han pasado las últimas semanas respirándole en cuello en busca de cualquier cambio, como si esperasen a que algo saliese mal con él en algún momento, así que tan pronto dio la más mínima queja acerca de los olores en el ambiente y jaquecas, habían reservado una cita con un especialista.

-En realidad, es posible que mantengan una amistad saludable. –Dice la doctora.-Si tú y tu amiguito Kenny mantienen sus distancias en los días peligrosos, entonces no existe mucho problema.

-¡Gracias!-dices Kyle cruzándose de brazos, había intentado explicarles lo mismo todo el camino hacia el consultorio.

-Sin embargo, parece que tu sentido del olfato se desarrolló un poco antes que el de tus amigos, Kyle. Y mientras no es nada nuevo o alarmante, es muy posible que se deba a una sobre exposición a feromonas Omega.

-¡Lo sabía!-exclama su madre echando las manos al aire.- Kyle, a partir de hoy tienes prohibido volver a jugar con Kenny.

-¿Jugar? ¡No tengo diez años, mamá!

-No le hables así a tu madre.-lo reprende su padre con voz conciliadora.

-Espere, usted preguntó específicamente si he estado en contacto con un Omega en celo. –Dice Kyle.- Kenny no ha entrado en brama aún.- Responde con convicción, ¿pero quién puede saberlo realmente? Solo se está basando en el hecho de que ni una sola vez en estas terribles, oh terribles vacaciones, Kenny se ha tomado días libres para todo ese asunto del celo. Tampoco les ha comentado nada y tratándose de Kenny, ya les hubiese dado vergonzosos detalles que tendrían a Stan vomitando por la siguiente hora y a Kyle acechándolo en sueños, pero no ha sido el caso (Y sobra decir que si no se los dijo a ellos, entonces definitivamente tampoco a Cartman).

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo, Kyle?-pregunta su padre con cierto tono acusatorio.

-Él mismo nos lo dijo, su hermana lo confirmó.- Miente sin reparos.

-El olor de un Omega en celo es único para los Alfa- informa la doctora, cuyo nombre Kyle intenta atisbar en su escritorio.- así que no tendrías lugar a dudas si lo hubieses percibido. Entonces, ¿estás seguro que él es el único Omega con el que has entrado en contacto recientemente?

Kyle asiente afirmativamente, pero como su madre no puede tener la boca cerrada, agrega:

-Al menos que nosotros sepamos.- y entre ella y su padre le lanzan miradas que lo retan a ocultarles información. Pero en esta ocasión Kyle no miente, ni siquiera ha visto a las chicas últimamente, y no tiene la menor idea de quién de ellas inició ya sus ciclos (y prefiere no saberlo pese a su mórbida curiosidad).

-Tal vez sea entonces solo un prematuro desarrollo, esto suele darse en anomalías Alfas, pero también es común en hombres con un potencial superior al resto. Eres bastante afortunado, Kyle. Los Alfas con genes más fuertes tienden a tener un aroma particularmente magnético, incluso por encima de otros Alfa. Las Omegas van a pelearse por ti en lugar de ser al revés.- La doctora Bennett (Ashley Bennett, dice la placa dorada en su escritorio) hace el intento por guiñarle un ojo, pero parece tomarle un esfuerzo considerable mover su pómulo incluso más arriba. Al final termina guiñándole con ambos ojos al mismo tiempo.

Su padre lo palmea emocionado y su madre suspira con alivio.

-¿Y sus cambios de ánimo?- pregunta Sheila, Kyle gime en frustración.- Ha estado más irritable que de costumbre, me levanta la voz y le responde con rudeza a su padre.

-¡Parte de su desarrollo! -asegura la doctora con el mismo tono excesivamente optimista- Es un adolescente, uno Alfa, señora Broflovski; sus hormonas andarán sueltas e incontrolables por los próximos años.

-¿Qué hay de todos esos olores en el ambiente? A veces le dan dolor de cabeza, te dan dolor de cabeza, ¿verdad, corazón?- pregunta su madre, aunque una vez más continúa antes de darle oportunidad de abrir la boca- ¿Puede prescribirle algo, doctora?

-No es necesario, es solo temporal. Pronto se acostumbrará y todas las molestias se detendrán.

Su padre vuelve a palmearlo, más emocionado por todo el asunto que él mismo, y su madre acaricia su brazo, más relajada. La doctora pregunta si tienen alguna duda y por primera vez en la última hora, sus padres le dan una verdadera oportunidad de hablar. Excepto que esta vez no sabe cómo hacer su pregunta, sobre todo con su sobreprotectora madre mirándolo con escrutinio a un costado. Decide preguntar otra cosa completamente diferente.

-¿Qué hubiese pasado si todo este tiempo Kenny hubiese estado pasando por sus ciclos y yo hubiese estado cerca?

-Si tu amigo ya hubiese sufrido de estados de brama anteriormente, entonces su aroma sería naturalmente atrayente, lo cuál te hubiese hecho a ti y a cualquier otro Alfa a su alrededor "Despertar" antes que el resto. Difícilmente podría considerarse como algo malo, solo no es recomendable porque han existido casos… casos aislados, en donde al despertar, el Alfa crea una afinidad preferencial única hacia ese aroma; y en algunos casos se vuelve permanente, en otros obsesivo. Pero incluso así las probabilidades de que eso suceda son realmente escasas, necesitarían haber estado en contacto por años, o haber existido una atracción previa por ambas partes.-Dice encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero estás fuera de peligro en ese aspecto. También lo pregunté porque pudo ser peligroso a la larga tanto para tu amigo Omega, como para ti. A menos que sea tu pareja o que esté Marcado, un Omega no debe pasar tanto tiempo rodeado de Alfas-le advierte con tono serio, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Es un poco atemorizante.- incluso si lo hace cuando no está en celo, sus feromonas siguen siendo bombeadas, solo que en menor intensidad y podría desatar toda clase de desastres en un grupo de Alfas.

-Entonces sí es recomendable que deje de pasar tanto tiempo cerca de Kenny.-insiste su madre.

-¿Qué tienes en contra de Kenny? ¡Creí que te agradaba!

-Kenny es un buen muchacho, pero no quiero que terminen haciendo algo de lo que los dos se arrepientan después solo porque sus hormonas estuvieron infestándote.

-¡Mamá!

-De hecho, como ya mencioné, no hay problema, señora Broflovski. Kyle no despertó por pasar tanto tiempo cerca de un Omega en celo, así que fue natural y no hay amenaza potencial de nada aquí. Y como mencioné no tiene nada de malo que pasen tiempo juntos, cuando su amigo está fuera de sus días peligrosos claro está. Pueden verse a diario, ver películas, pornografía, drogarse… lo que sea que hagan los jóvenes de hoy en día, sin ningún problema. A menos que planees exponerte a él por veinticuatro horas de forma diaria durante los próximos meses, no veo ningún posible riesgo.

Sheila suelta una risita contenta.

-Ah, pero claro que eso no va a pasar, ¿verdad Bubbala? –le dice, como asegurándole que de haber sido su plan ella se encargará de que no suceda. Kyle tendrá que advertirle a Kenny que se ande con cuidado cerca de su madre, no duda que intentará amenazarlo en los próximos días, tal vez incluso vetarlo de su casa hasta que Kyle siente cabeza con alguna chica.

-Este es mi número-les dice la doctora, extendiéndole una tarjeta a Gerald, y otra a Kyle.- Si tienen alguna otra duda o inquietud pueden consultarme.

Y sin más, sus padres comienzan a despedirse y Kyle busca alguna excusa para quedarse atrás. Deliberadamente intenta abandonar su gorro en el asiento, para después tener que regresar por él, solo, pero cuando están saliendo de su oficina su madre apunta dramáticamente hacia la silla y exclama con voz innecesariamente alta "¡Kyle, amor, olvidaste tu gorro!" Y luego comienza a reprenderlo por ser tan distraído.

Una vez fuera, Sheila está cerrando la puerta del co piloto, cuando Kyle lo intenta de nuevo.

-¡Oh no, creo que dejé mi celular!

-No cariño, lo dejaste en el asiento antes de entrar- Se lo extiende su madre.-¿Qué te pasa últimamente? Tienes la cabeza en las nubes.

Su padre comienza a buscar en sus bolsillos.

-Kyle, creo que dejé las llaves del auto en su escritorio.- Le dice mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor, y, gracias Jesús, su padre parece haber comprendido sus intenciones.- ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlas?

-Dios, Gerald, no cabe duda que Kyle sacó lo despistado de ti…- comienza a quejarse su madre, pero Kyle vuelve a la oficina, cruzando un largo pasillo blanco hasta la puerta de cedro con el apellido Bennett.

No tiene mucho tiempo, da un largo suspiro, y cruza la puerta una vez más.

* * *

-Te ves como un idiota.-Le dice Ike desde la puerta.

Kyle no intenta negarlo. El color naranja del suéter es tan intenso que le lastima la vista si lo ve por mucho rato, el material le da picazón y el cuello de tortuga hace a que el color se extienda hasta su cabello. Kyle se ve como una maldita zanahoria.

-Era la condición de mamá.- dice, sintiéndose derrotado.

-Al menos ponte una chamarra encima, no parecerás tan jodidamente retrasado.-luego se sienta sobre la cama, y lo vigila mientras se pone una chamarra amarilla que lo hace ver aun peor, y luego una café, que decide quitarse porque sudará como un cerdo.- ¿Qué dijo el doctor?

-Doctora.- Corrige Kyle.- Dijo que son alergias, pero pasarán.

Ike no inquiere más, pero Kyle tiene el presentimiento que no se tragó la mentira, es demasiado listo y lo conoce demasiado bien. Pero aún no se supone que sepa de los estatus, y preferiría no tener a sujetos armados entrando por su ventana, disparándoles a todos solo porque a Kyle no le gusta ocultarle cosas a su hermanito.

Stan pasa a recogerlo unos minutos después, tocando el claxon fuera de su casa. Kyle ni siquiera intenta controlar su mata de cabello esta vez, pero cuando intenta ponerse su usual ushanka verde, Ike se arroja contra él y se lo arrebata.

-¡No dejaré que te avergüences aún más!-grita corriendo fuera de la habitación.

-¡Ike!- corre tras él, pero su madre lo llama desde la primera planta, insistiendo en no dejar a Stanley y a Wendy esperando.- ¡Devuélveme el maldito gorro!

-¡No vas a conseguir ninguna chica con esto!

Cuando Kyle no se materializa al acto, su madre continúa berreando y no le queda más opción que rendirse. Pues qué demonios, si se va a ver de la mierda al menos que sea una obra completa.

-¿A qué hora volverás?-le pregunta Sheila, poniendo sus manos sobre las caderas.

-A la misma hora que Stan vuelva.

-¿Y eso es…?

-No lo sé, mamá.

-Te quiero de vuelta a la una. Ni un minuto más tarde.

Kyle asiente y responde condescendientemente, no tiene caso pelear, nunca se gana con Sheila. Está saliendo de la casa cuando su madre decide que no ha sido avergonzado lo suficiente y grita con voz en cuello:

-¡Kyle, aun no te has despedido de mí!- y luego apunta a su mejilla.

Stan y Wendy se burlan en todo el camino a la casa de Bebe.

* * *

-¿Entonces es como una alergia?-pregunta Stan.

Wendy usa un cubre bocas blanco en el rostro que la hace sonar como Kenny cuando usaba sus chamarras para cubrir su rostro. Afortunadamente para ella, Stan y Kyle son maestros para descifrar balbuceos ininteligibles.

-Algo así.-Responde vagamente.

-¿Y lo mismo te pasó a ti?-pregunta Stan volviendo su atención a él. Kyle intercambia una rápida mirada con Wendy antes de asentir.- Oh, entonces es una cosa de Alfas.

Wendy de pronto encuentra el cielo nocturno más interesante, y se niega a responder la pregunta en absoluto.

-Básicamente.- Se limita a responder Kyle. No tiene nada que esconderle a Stan, pero hablar de jerarquías entre ellos es demasiado extraño. Está acostumbrado a estar en sintonía con él, jamás esperó que esto fuese a cambiar de forma tan drástica, y Stan debe pensar lo mismo porque no continúa preguntando más.

Creyó que sería sencillo y sin importancia tocar estos temas, pero no resulta ser así. Su novia, su mejor amigo y Cartman ahora comparten algo en común de lo que él nunca podrá ser parte completamente y aunque no significa nada para Kyle, sabe que Stan se siente excluido incluso si no lo menciona. Tiene la certeza de que es así porque ha aprendido a leerlo con los años. Cada pequeño gesto, cada mueca que contiene, la forma en que su quijada se tensa, la forma en que esconde sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón…

Han logrado exitosamente, la mayor parte del tiempo, pretender que este cambio natural no ha creado algún tipo de brecha entre ellos. Kyle espera que la pretensión pueda durar el resto de sus vidas, y tiene la esperanza de que la brecha nunca sea demasiado grande, y que sin importar las diferencias, siempre puedan, de alguna manera, salir adelante. Seguir siendo los super mejores amigos que siempre han sido. Pero hasta entonces, prefiere evitar ese tema de conversación.

Debe ser igualmente incómodo, incluso si es por diferentes razones, para Wendy.

Stan se asoma a lo largo de la calle, pero finalmente les indica que se bajen del auto.

-Me estacionaré en la cuadra siguiente. –Dice después de, infructuosamente, buscar un sitio para estacionar el auto de su madre.- Los veré dentro.

La casa de Bárbara Stevens está iluminada en todas sus habitaciones, y música sonora puede escucharse desde fuera de la casa. La calle está repleta de autos por doquier.

Es casi una tradición organizar fiestas antes del siguiente ciclo escolar en alguna casa aleatoria, lo mismo con Año nuevo, y como suele suceder, Bebe se ofreció gustosa a prestar su hogar. Cómo convence a sus padres de dejarla organizar tantos eventos y fiestas de forma recurrente es un misterio, aunque por supuesto, nadie lo objeta.

-Entonces, eso de que las Alfas tienen mejor olfato que los hombres, es cierto, ¿verdad?- le pregunta a Wendy cruzando la calle. Para ser honesto, había olvidado por completo que la chica era una Alfa. Aun ahora, Kyle no pensaba en el resto de los chicos como estatus, aunque duda que con su nuevo y mejorado olfato esto pueda seguir siendo así.

Wendy gime en desconsuelo y asiente, decaída.

-¡No pensé que fuese así, es demasiado en ocasiones!- Le dice con frustración, y Kyle no contiene su sonrisa, aliviado de poder conversar de esto con alguien más. Alguien que comprende por lo que está pasando.

-No tenía idea de la clase de información innecesaria que puede percibirse por la nariz.

-Demasiada.- Concuerda Wendy.- Sé más cosas de las que jamás me hubiese gustado saber de mi familia y amigos.

-¿Y esto sirve de algo?-le pregunta señalando el cubre bocas, tal vez él mismo debería probar utilizar uno.

-Un poco, por ahora. No creo que vaya a servir de nada con algún Omega en celo.-Dice con genuino pesar.

Se pregunta en cómo debe ser para Wendy: todo lo que Kyle percibe, ella lo hace con más precisión y con doble intensidad. Debe ser incómodo, percatarse de deliciosos olores cubriendo a personas de su mismo sexo. No es ninguna novedad que algunos Alfas heterosexuales terminen cediendo a otras tendencias cuando los Omegas están en celo. Todo el asunto le da escalofríos a Kyle, pero debe ser particularmente difícil para Wendy, cuando tiene a Stan a su lado y cuando probablemente nunca ha cuestionado su sexualidad.

-Me reconforta saber que no soy el único pasando por esta mierda. –Kyle se detiene frente a la puerta. No había querido aceptarlo, pero se había sentido bastante solo en sus nuevos descubrimientos.

Hace un par de semanas, comenzó a percibir perfumes y hedores en todas partes, abrumándolo y maravillándolo al mismo tiempo. Y su sentido del olfato es tan particularmente minucioso, que logra percibir más allá de los distractores olores comunes, como comida y aromatizantes, como jabones y suavizantes. Kyle es capaz de acercarse a una persona y saber su esencia personal. Es capaz de recordarla y reconocerla a metros de distancia.

Por ejemplo, el aroma verdadero de Stan es como el otoño. Huele a un frío aire de nostalgia en una tarde de nubarrones oscuros en el parque. Familiaridad, estabilidad y melancolía. Si pudiera simplificarlo por asociación a aromas equivalentes, sería a sándalo, con el más leve toque de ámbar y el más delicado roce de los pinos; Aunque ha descubierto que esto último es parte del aroma de la mayoría de los ciudadanos, en una medida u otra, y supone que se debe al reclamo que las montañas tienen en su persona, siendo la tierra en que crecieron.

Pero describir eso, poner en palabras lo que percibe, puede ser extremadamente difícil en ocasiones, así que prefiere evitarlo.

-Creo que todos estamos igual de confundidos y asustados, pero nadie quiere aceptarlo. Antes de las clases de introducción, nunca nadie mencionó la habilidad para reconocer un aroma a kilómetros de distancia ni feromonas que controlan tu mente.-dice Wendy, con una sonrisa reconfortante.

Y… Kyle quiere preguntarle a ella. Quiere hacerle la misma pregunta que le hizo a la doctora en privado porque tal vez Wendy sepa a lo que se refiere. Tal vez ella misma lo ha experimentado.

Pero la puerta se abre de pronto, y unos chicos los empujan para salir, entre risas. El momento se pierde, y Kyle decide entrar antes de decir algo estúpido.

* * *

Le alegra haber dejado su chamarra atrás, porque pronto se encuentra con un mar de gente platicando en el pasillo y en las escaleras, gritando por encima de la estruendosa música. El frío de la noche olvidado detrás de la puerta.

A algunos de los chicos los reconoce como viejos conocidos, otros como nuevos compañeros. No es su ambiente, pero este verano ha sido el más estresante de su vida; por primera vez, había saboreado las vacaciones como lentas y tediosas. Un ciclo sin fin cuya única escapatoria sería el inicio de clases, y es una perspectiva tan deprimente, que cuando Stan mencionó la fiesta de Bebe hace unos días, Kyle confirmó su asistencia antes de dejarlo terminar de hablar, porque qué mejor manera de recordar que tiene quince años que una fiesta adolescente, con grandes cantidades de alcohol e inseguridades y deseos de encajar flotando en el aire. A cambio de dejarlo ir, su madre insistió en que al menos usara el nuevo suéter que le compró en navidad y que había escondido hasta el fondo de su closet, esperando que todos olvidaran su existencia, pero obviamente ese no fue el caso.

Cientos de aromas se mezclan en la gran casa, y le toma un segundo recuperarse de la impresión. Sintiendo una leve jaqueca comenzar a nacer. Es como Wendy había dicho, puede ser demasiado en ocasiones.

A su lado, por debajo de su cubre bocas, Wendy hace una mueca que le arruga la nariz, y Kyle le da una palmadita en el hombro en simpatía, mientras comienzan a navegar entre la multitud de personas.

Cada persona es un efluvio único, identificable, memorable aunque no siempre placentero. Su nueva habilidad es tan asombrosa, como también incómoda y en ocasiones confusa. Incómoda, porque puede saber detalles demasiado íntimos de las personas que conoce.

Y confusa porque…

-¿En dónde está la perra?- los recibe un rostro familiar tan pronto entran en la atiborrada sala.

Cartman sostiene un vaso de plástico en una mano y alguna clase de aperitivo en la otra, vistiendo una gruesa chamarra negra por encima de una sudadera azul, y Kyle se pregunta cómo no se está asando debajo de toda esa ropa.

-Cuidando a Karen, dijo que vendrá más tarde.- Aunque Kyle lo duda mucho, cuando sus papás salen juntos a veces desaparecen por días enteros.

Cartman rueda los ojos y Kyle lo ve marcharse sin preguntar más. Es la primera vez que cruza palabra con él en los últimos cinco días. Antes de eso, entre sus propias excusas y las de Cartman, de alguna manera habían conseguido evitar estar en la misma habitación por más de unos minutos. Es una rutina un poco desquiciante, que secretamente le había causado alivio, porque después de la pijamada, estar a solas con Cartman se había vuelto algo incómodo.

-¿Se refería a Kenny?-pregunta Wendy instantes después, su expresión tan sorprendida como indignada- ¡Cómo puede ser tan hijo de puta, se supone que son amigos!

Kyle se encoge de hombros, ha estado llamando a Kenny de esa forma por meses, justo como hace con todos los Omega que conoce, así que los días en donde aquello lo molestaba han quedado atrás. Incluso Kenny se ha acostumbrado. Supone que como se trata de Cartman pueden dejarlo pasar con más facilidad; después de todo, siempre ha sido un bastardo, con jerarquías o sin ellas, así que claro que las utilizaría como otra excusa para discriminar a las personas. Lo sorprendente hubiese sido que no lo hiciera.

Circulan entre la multitud un poco, hasta que Wendy se queda charlando con Red en la cocina y Kyle se reúne en la sala con Craig y los chicos. Stan une a ellos minutos después, con dos cervezas en mano, extendiéndole una a Kyle.

Conversaciones simples, chistes vulgares e historias perversas; aunque están a unos días de terminar, Kyle siente que finalmente está disfrutando de sus vacaciones.

* * *

Bebe se une a ellos en los asientos libres en la sala. No está absolutamente embriagada –Kyle la vio en ese estado en su cumpleaños: Descalza, tropezándose por doquier, acariciando a cualquiera y luego golpeándolos, furiosa, sin ningún motivo- pero definitivamente está en camino a estarlo. Actualmente está en la etapa de risas, cercanía innecesaria y torpes coqueteos.

No es la única persona ebria a estas alturas: Algunos chicos han comenzado a bailar, los chistes de Jimmy se han vuelto peores, Craig está riendo (lo que significa que caerá inconsciente después de otro vaso más) y hay vítores viniendo de la cocina. No los juzga, no es como si tuviesen muchas maneras de entretenerse en el pueblo, y por si fuese poco, la semana siguiente comenzarán su segundo año; solo de pensar en lo que le espera hace a que él mismo sienta unas inesperadas ganas de perderse en alcohol si con eso consigue dejar de pensar en ello. Pero la cerveza entre sus manos se ha calentado, siendo solo su cuarto vaso, y se niega a ir por más. Stan y Wendy habían desaparecido sospechosamente hace unos minutos, y Kyle necesita estar en sus cinco sentidos para poder tolerar a una progresivamente ebria Bebe Stevens, que se empina vaso tras vaso como si se tratase de nada más que agua, hasta que vuelvan.

-Así que, el pequeño Kyle, un Alfa.- articula Bebe con cierta torpeza, inclinándose hasta susurrarle por encima de la música, hasta que sus piernas y codos se rozan entre sí. Su aliento huele a cerveza y su cabello apesta al olor a cigarro que flota en el ambiente.- No vas a creerlo pero lo vi venir. Siempre tuviste este aire de… ferocidad alrededor tuyo.-Dice soltando unas risitas tontas.- Siempre fuiste tan dominante.

Está despeinada, su maquillaje se ha corrido y es la representación de un adolescente imprudente que no sabe tomar. Es embarazoso y gracioso a la vez, considerando lo cuidadosa, casi obsesiva, que es con su aspecto personal generalmente.

A estas alturas, sabe bastante bien que Bebe siempre se ha sentido irracionalmente atraída hacia él (Inexplicable en verdad, Kyle no recuerda haber hecho nada por ella en absoluto), así que está más allá de acostumbrado a aquel trato: El sol sale todas las mañanas, el clima es mierda, Kenny es pansexual, y Bebe Stevens siempre le coquetea cuando tiene unas copas encima.

Aun así casi se atraganta cuando siente una mano deslizarse con firmeza sobre su pierna. Bebe le guiña el ojo de una manera que hubiese hecho llorar a Bennett (aunque posiblemente ni así borraría su sonrisa). Kyle decide que necesita orinar.

* * *

Cuando había anunciado que tenía que mear como un caballo fue para quitarse a Bebe de encima (con algo de suerte, tal vez asquearla), y calmar sus suplicas casi desesperadas para que volviese a sentarse a su lado.

Pero Kyle Broflovski debe ser más ingenuo de lo que creyó porque ahí está, pene en mano, cascada dorada bañando el inodoro e incrédulo cuando Bárbara Stevens irrumpe en el baño a trompicones.

-¡Oopsie!-le dice cuando lo ve frente al inodoro, como si fuese un gracioso accidente y no evidente acoso.- ¿Necesitas una mano?- Pregunta intentando sonar sexy, pero termina recordándole a Kyle a las prostitutas que Butters contrató a los nueve, cuando se creía proxeneta.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Bebe cierra la puerta detrás de ella y Kyle considera por un momento orinarle encima, para alejarla, pero logra contenerse. La chica lo abraza por detrás, recargando su cabeza en su hombro y observando a vergonzoso detalle su bate y pelotas.

-¡Oh, es la primera vez que veo uno circuncidado! –exclama Bebe y Kyle intenta salvar la dignidad que puede (o más específicamente, salvar su pene de las uñas de arpía de Bebe que se lanzan como garras contra su falo), acomodándose en el pantalón y subiéndose el zipper a una velocidad record hasta ahora.

Pero Bebe es persistente y pronto hay algo más en el aire que el olor a orina, vómito y cloro.

De pronto huele a Omega.

-Entraré en celo en unos días- le confiesa, sosteniéndose a él con sorpresiva fuerza cuando Kyle intenta despegarla desesperadamente. Se pregunta vagamente a cuántos Alfas ingenuos habrá "despertado" en estas vacaciones.- Y voy a necesitar a un fuerte y masculino Alfa que me haga compañía…

Bebe huele excelente, incluso por encima del sudor y cerveza. Por irritante que sea todo el forcejeo y las manos que ahora masajean su trasero, Kyle no puede evitar sentirse doblemente avergonzado porque oh, a Bebe le espera una mañana interesante; cuando recuerde todo lo que dijo e hizo no podrá verlo a la cara por meses.

-¡Bebe, detente!-Logra apartarla por fin, pero Bebe solo se ríe.- ¿Por qué no le pides Clyde que te ayude?

-Ugh, Clyde es un estúpido-dice haciendo una mueca de repulsión. Cuando comienza a subirse la blusa, intenta detenerla, pero la prenda se queda atorada en los codos y brazos de Bebe.- ¡Carajo, no puedo… unngh!

Kyle suelta un largo suspiro. Es por esto que los menores no deben beber alcohol.

-Ven, deja que…

-¡No me toques!- Brama súbitamente indignada, su actitud seductora arrojada por la borda. Procede a sacudirse la blusa, tirando arriba y abajo, sus exuberantes pechos rebotando con el movimiento. Kyle encuentra la fuerza de voluntad para apartar la mirada.- ¡Eres un idiota, Kyle! ¡Una sexy, sexy Omega se te avienta encima, aunque luzcas como una zanahoria, y tú solo…!

Luego Bebe comienza a llorar. Kyle se arrepiente tanto de haber asistido a su fiesta. Intenta ayudarla a acomodar su blusa, para bajarla y cubrirle el busto de nuevo, pero Bebe se sacude de su agarre, casi poseída, con sus dos brazos atorados en el aire, chocando contra la pared y casi tropezando contra la bañera.

-¡No me pongas un dedo encima! ¡No te atrevas! –Gimotea ruidosamente.- ¡Eres un frígido, sin consideración por los demás!

Bebe continúa llorando y maldiciéndolo por largo rato, y Kyle contempla la puerta con añoranza; dejar sola a Bebe en estas condiciones no parece lo correcto, pero tal vez pueda bloquear la puerta desde fuera o llamar a Clyde. Él es su novio, él debería estar soportándola en momentos así. ¿Y en donde mierda se metió Stanley? ¿Cómo cojones terminó él en esta situación en primer lugar?

Tentativamente acaricia el codo de Bebe (Su hombro aún está escondido entre su cabello y la blusa), a manera de consuelo. Poco a poco Bebe se detiene, y finalmente se inclina para llorar sobre él, diciéndole lo mucho que le gusta y en cuánto, supuestamente, lo ama, todo a través de la apretada blusa cubriéndole el rostro y cabeza, sus brazos aun atascados entre el estampado de leopardo.

* * *

Pretende que la calidez de su hombro que se extiende por una gran parte de su espalda es inexistente, o de otra manera tal vez deje caer a Bebe en el pasillo. Abre, con cierta dificultad, la primera puerta que encuentra, esperando que se trate la habitación de la chica, aunque a estas alturas se conformará con que haya una cama o un sillón aleatorio para arrojarla allí y huir de su maldita casa de una vez por todas.

El lado bueno, es que encuentra una cama. El malo, es que está ocupada.

Cartman luce como un niño atrapado a mitad de cometer una travesura, agachado sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Chad Abernathy (uno de los Alfas de Middle Park), con un marcador permanente en una mano.

-Rueda el culo de Abernathy fuera de la cama.

-¿Es eso vómito?-Cartman lo ignora olímpicamente, señalando su hombro. La simpatía de Kyle llega a su límite y arroja a Bebe, cual costal, a un lado de Chad. Al menos logró bajarle la blusa, así que su sentimiento de culpa puede irse al carajo.

-Eew.- Exclama Cartman observando a Bebe.- ¿Te vomitó encima?

Kyle se quita el ridículo suéter naranja, procurando que los rastros de comida a medio procesar en su hombro no toquen la camisa blanca debajo, pero el cuello de tortuga dificulta la tarea, y para cuando logra quitárselo está seguro que su cabello se ha ensuciado considerablemente.

-Justo antes de quedarse dormida y después de intentar sostener mi pito mientras orinaba.- Confirma Kyle entre dientes.

Cartman niega con la cabeza, observando a Bebe con repugnancia.

-Desde que supe que se acostó con Kenny, sospeché que le gustaban las cosas extrañas.

Mientras no intente violarlo cuando entre en celo, a Kyle no podría importarle menos.

Cartman continúa dibujando y escribiendo obscenidades en el rostro de Chad, con una gran sonrisa infantil y un brillo travieso en sus ojos, como si los años no hubiesen pasado en absoluto y aun fuese la misma mierda seca que era a los ocho, solo que en un cuerpo más grande.

La cama es King size, y Kyle se percata por primera vez que aquella se debe tratar de la habitación de los padres de Bebe. La chamarra de Cartman está en el tocador, así que opta por colgar su propio suéter en una esquina del espejo. Tendrá que lavarlo a escondidas o su madre se pondrá roja de ira cuando sepa lo sucedido. Después le manda un mensaje a Stan, porque se supone que es el conductor designado y que se debieron de haber marchado hace media hora, pero hasta ahora no hay rastros de él o de Wendy. Podría buscarlos, pero preferiría no interrumpirlos en medio de… lo que sea que estén haciendo.

Cartman está terminando de dibujar un gigantesco pene sobre la mejilla de Abernathy cuando Kyle guarda su celular. Se ve que puso especial atención en los detalles: Las bolas son dos grandes sacos peludos, hay una gran vena en el costado y las gotas de semen que dibujó están apuntadas directamente a la boca de Chad. Kyle está impresionado, es casi tan realista como las tetas que Kenny dibuja en sus libretas.

Cuando Cartman lo atrapa mirando, le extiende el plumón, ensanchando a un más su sonrisa.

-¿Quieres dejarle un recuerdo?

¿Y por qué no?, piensa con indiferencia. Stan probablemente no le responderá dentro de un buen rato.

Cartman le hace un espacio en la cama y Kyle considera qué podría dibujar. Al final, termina yéndose por lo clásico y le pintarrajea un bigote y una barba de candado, cuidadoso de no arruinar el dibujo del majestuoso pito.

A su lado, Cartman le aplica espuma en las cejas, y las rasura con un rastrillo que debió sacar de las pertenencias del señor Stevens. Cuando termina, Kyle aprovecha para pintarle una nueva ceja gruesa y tupida, como la que solía tener al inicio del primer año. Cartman desaparece unos instantes, y cuando vuelve, sostiene un rollo de cinta adhesiva.

-¿Sabes que sería genial? Envolverlo en papel de cocina transparente.

-Butters lo está buscando en la cocina.-replica Cartman con una sonrisa picaresca.

Kyle no tiene nada en contra del pobre Chad, (excepto tal vez que es un presumido y raro hijo de puta y un dolor en el culo cuando deben trabajar en equipo) pero no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

Pasan los siguientes minutos turnándose el marcador y pegándole cinta adhesiva en sus párpados, nariz y otras partes del cuerpo. Momentos después, Butters entra a la habitación, con varios rollos de papel de cocina entre sus manos y un vaso que le extiende a Cartman. Acto seguido, entre los tres proceden a envolverlo cuidadosamente, y Butters toma algunas fotos en el proceso, evidencia incriminatoria de cada uno de ellos, pero eso no los detiene de posar de cualquier forma. En contra de lo que le gustaría admitir, divertirse acosta de alguien más puede ser relajante, hasta terapéutico en ocasiones.

Está envolviendo las piernas de Chad (asegurándose de que no vaya a poder librarse fácilmente) cuando, en un instante, sus dedos se detienen sobre el plástico, y siente sus músculos agarrotarse; un dulce aroma acaricia su nariz, sus entrañas, haciéndolo salivar. Es el mismo consabido vaho que ha advertido fugazmente todo el verano. Siempre provocador, penetrante, de una manera que la fragancia de Bebe no puede serlo.

Al instante siguiente desaparece, y busca la mirada de los chicos para saber si también pudieron percibirlo, pero Butters tararea alegremente mientras hace coletitas en el cabello del chico inconsciente y Cartman luce completamente impávido, colocando cuidadosamente un tampón (afortunadamente limpio) en la entre los labios de Chad, cual cigarro.

-¿Qué?-pregunta distraído.

-Nada. Solo no sabía que detestaban tanto a Chad.-Kyle no piensa repetir su error, así que esta vez procura ser discreto cuando se concentra en percibir los aromas a su alrededor, pero solo está el olor Omega de Bebe (contradictoriamente inocente, similar a limones), y el simple y plano olor a Alfas.

Esto, alucinar olores, es la razón por la cuál es confusa esa nueva habilidad, y pasa con demasiada frecuencia, siempre alrededor de Cartman.

-Es un tonto - dice Butters con inesperado resentimiento.- Gracias a él terminamos en detención dos veces y me castigaron por una semana.

-Es un marica presuntuoso, que siempre me arroja balones en educación física y que se cree mejor en debate solo porque puede soltar un montón de mierda en sesenta segundos- Concuerda Cartman, toma el marcador y escribe en su frente "Rey tragabolas".- Lo odio.

Luego alcanza el vaso de plástico en la mesa de noche junto a él, y da un largo trago, y hay algo inexplicablemente hipnótico en la manera en que su manzana de Adán se mueve sutilmente.

-Este año voy a patearle el culo en todo. -Cuando habla de nuevo, sus labios están mojados y su aliento es a uva.

-… ¿Estás bebiendo refresco?

-Duh, no soy un idiota.-después señala a Chad: rayado de pies a cabeza, maquillado, peinado como niña, con cinta adhesiva en el rostro y atado en el papel transparente- Esto es lo que pasa si te embriagas alrededor de gente que te odia. Y sé bastante bien que muchos no dejarían pasar la oportunidad.

-Es porque eres un hijo de puta.

-Es porque me tienen envidia-corrige, sacando su celular y tomando varias fotos más al rostro de Chad, desde diferentes ángulos- Si me hicieran esto, tendría que cazar a los maricas, matar a sus padres, y no me siento con ganas de preparar chili.

A Kyle le gustaría pensar que está bromeando, pero es difícil de saber con Cartman.

Es así, mirándolo tan cerca como ahora, que le parece notar que hay algo diferente en él; aunque no sabe exactamente qué. Sin la chamarra cubriéndolo, puede ver manera en que la sudadera índigo cuelga de su estómago, y reposa sobre sus hombros, holgada, formando dobleces sobre su espalda…

¿Está… está perdiendo peso?, cae en la cuenta Kyle.

Cartman se detiene entonces, resopla, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿De qué? –replica Kyle, confundido. Cartman aprieta los puños, encarándolo, y se pregunta si lo que ve en él es el más tenue de los sonrojos o si es el efecto de las sombras y luces de la lámpara junto a ellos.

-Eso. –Dice sin más.- Detente.

-¿Qué detenga qué?-pregunta de nuevo, mirando a Butters y encontrándolo igualmente confundido. Sin advertencias o explicaciones, Cartman le arroja su bebida en el rostro, refresco sabor a uva goteando desde su barbilla y su camisa blanca volviéndose púrpura.- ¡Qué carajo!

-¡Te dije que te detuvieras!

-¡No estaba haciendo nada, culo gordo!

-¡No estoy gordo!

Es en ese momento en que los ronquidos de Chad se detienen y comienza a desperezarse, a removerse entre sus ataduras. La habitación se queda en silencio.

-¿Qué dem…?-se atraganta con el tampón y logra empujarlo fuera de su boca con ayuda de su lengua.- ¡Qué está pasando aquí!

Cartman le lanza una patada en las piernas antes de echarse a correr junto con Butters, entre risitas y empujones, Kyle los sigue en el pasillo, pronto perdiéndolos de vista entre la multitud.

Su camisa empapada, su suéter con vómito, y no tiene señales de su super mejor amigo, con el creciente presentimiento de que deberá volver a pie a su casa.

Cuando vuelve a la habitación por su suéter, un grupo de chicos ha entrado y actualmente sostienen el cuerpo de Chad con firmeza, que se mueve como un pez fuera del agua entre sus ataduras, para sacarlo fuera de la habitación, probablemente para continuar torturándolo con ayuda del resto de los invitados en la planta baja. Kyle se siente un poco culpable, pero no deja de ser hilarante.

Encuentra la chamarra de Cartman sobre el tocador, olvidada. Kyle debate consigo unos instantes, y decide tomarla prestada en secreto, porque es lo menos que el hijo de puta podría hacer por él después de atacarlo sin razón aparente y porque prefiere que no sean sus pelotas las que se congelen de vuelta a su casa después de una fiesta mierda.

* * *

Su celular suena una y otra vez, pero lo ignora; no está de humor para averiguar si se trata se Stan, disculpándose, o de su madre, enfurecida.

Kyle camina bajo la nieve a las cuatro de la mañana, ataviado en una chamarra negra y roja demasiado grande para alguien de su talla. Respirando desodorante masculino, Cheessy Puffs, y por encima de todo, el olor indiscutible de un Alfa.

- _¿Es posible sentirse atraído por el olor de un Alfa como al de un Omega?-_  recuerda haberle preguntado a Ashley Bennett en su consultorio, muchas horas atrás.

Porque para Kyle, lo realmente preocupante no es el confundir fragancias, sino de la calidez que se queda consigo; recorriéndolo de arriba abajo, acumulándose en su zona baja como un líquido, cosquilleando sus pies y contaminando sus pensamientos.

La sonrisa permanentemente grabada en el escalofriante rostro de la doctora, no había titubeado un instante. Su respuesta fue simple, instantánea, como el hecho científico más evidente en el mundo.

_-No. Es imposible._

Sin embargo, saberlo no disipa su gradual deseo de hundir su rostro en la chamarra de Cartman, en todo el camino de vuelta a su hogar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/F: Para aclarar, Mephisto le dijo a Cartman que los Alfas suelen liberar sus propias feromonas de forma inconsciente ante un aroma Omega que les guste, Eric lo notó, de ahí el que entrara en pánico cuando reconoció el olor a judío.
> 
> En otras noticias: Es muy posible que me quede sin lap en los próximos días, así que no podré actualizar hasta que la tenga en mis manos de nuevo. Es posible que sean dos semanas o un poco más, lamento el inconveniente :/


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: ¡Después de un milenio, aquí está el otro cap! Me dejaron sin lap por mucho más tiempo del que habían dicho y al parecer voy a tener que continuar prestándola por tiempo indefinido, lo cual me está motivando a comenzar a buscar un empleo para simplemente comprar otra, aunque eso significaría trabajar dopada 24/7 por mi creciente fobia social. En lo que averiguo que demonios haré, las actualizaciones continuarán siendo irregulares. Ah y mandé al diablo el orden de los POV, así que ahora no será intercalado, sino al azar.
> 
> Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

**9**

A lo largo de su tercer semestre, ni siquiera las personas optimistas como Butters pueden seguir pretendiendo que no existen diferencias entre jerarquías sin rayar en una férrea, absurda negación.

Ya no se tratan de meras letras selladas sobre reportes ininteligibles en folders amarillos o chalecos de diferentes colores; ahora son diferencias que se registran en sus cuerpos y esencias. Fue innegable, cuando Kyle bajó del autobús, después de un largo, agonizante verano, para ser recibido por las grandes rejas de la preparatoria de South Park: No hubo una sola persona cuya jerarquía no pudo identificar solo por su aroma. Cada alumno, cada profesor, e incluso los guardias de seguridad que merodean los alrededores. Cada perfume coincide de manera irrefutable con los colores de los chalecos que visten. Fue un crudo golpe de realidad para la pequeña, ingenua, parte de él que aún se resistía a aceptar que los humanos fuesen clasificados por estatus que los separan, solo por nombres y tecnicismos, de meros animales. Pero la nueva información, los nuevos horarios, materias, profesores; la nueva rutina, se encargó de hacer lo suyo, y se vio obligado a intentar adaptarse lo mejor posible.

Puede ver cómo logra funcionar el sistema: Toda la información, beneficios y desventajas, las nuevas reglas, incluso la misma jodida pubertad… es abrumador. Al final del día, todos los estudiantes terminan demasiado exhaustos para si quiera pensar en revelarse. Simplemente no les queda tiempo, ni energías, para intentar resistirse al mundo que el resto de las personas ha aprendido a aceptar. Y para cuando logren salir del embrollo y tormento conocido como la preparatoria, la mayoría estará tan acostumbrado ya, que está seguro que nadie buscará continuar una batalla perdida desde el principio para ese entonces.

Y luego, por supuesto, están los estatus y la forma en que exitosamente separan a grupos que no pertenecen al mismo orden social. Tomen a los chicos de South Park, por ejemplo: Nadie lo menciona, pero incluso el contacto entre ellos ha decrecido paulatinamente.

Ahora que son libres elegir sus horarios y materias, deberían de tener más oportunidades para convivir con los unos con los otros, pero lo contrario ha sucedido. Para Kyle, su aceptación a las nuevas, crecientes, diferencias con las personas con las que creció, vino con su nueva habilidad de percibir aromas. Tan pronto había olfateado a Clyde, Craig y Tweek, su mente los había registrado, automáticamente, como "Betas", sin siquiera pensarlo. Y, en algún momento de esas dos semanas, algo similar debió suceder con el resto de los otros chicos, ya que se había vuelto progresivamente incómodo y desconcertante estar todos juntos, en el mismo sitio, apreciando con desencanto las marcadas diferencias entre un grupo y otro; O al menos cree que esa es la razón por la cual Craig y los chicos han dejado de sentarse con ellos en el almuerzo, o por qué Bebe y Stan de pronto miraron a Wendy como a una extraña cuando apareció hace dos días, con el cabello tan corto que apenas roza sus hombros. Kyle había pensado que Stan había exagerado en un inicio (es solo cabello después de todo), pero ahora cree que puede entenderlo un poco. Para Kyle fueron los aromas, pero cada quién percibe los cambios, por grandes o insignificantes que sean, a su propia manera. Lo que para él fue un simple corte motivado por la practicidad, tal vez para Stan y Bebe fue solo otra cruel reafirmación irrefutable de que ninguno está en la misma liga que él otro, por mucho que intenten aparentar lo contrario.

De acuerdo a los cursos de inducción, las diferencias no solo serán capaces de verse, sino de percibirse de forma instintiva, pero que las verdaderas discrepancias, serán a nivel psicológico e intelectual, y que pronto, algunos Alfas descubrirán que sus juicios difieren en increíble medida con aquellos de los otros estatus y viceversa. No había sonado a un problema en su mente, porque es solo natural que no todos concuerden con la opinión de otros, o que comprendan o aprueben los motivos de terceras personas. Sin embargo, en realidad este es un problema que ha probado ir va más allá de eso.

Explicarle a Stan por qué o cómo el aroma de un Omega los afecta, resulta imposible. Había elegido dos de sus clases (Historia universal, Física) con Stan, y su más reciente discusión había nacido con el tema del rapto de María I de Escocia. _"No puede justificarse algo así solo porque estaba en celo._ "-le había susurrado su mejor amigo.- _"No creo que no puedan controlarse, quiero decir, si un Omega huele bien, ¿Por qué los Alfas no solo… se tapan la nariz o algo?"_ Kyle había estado de acuerdo con la primera parte, pero cuando intentó explicarle el por qué algo como "Taparse la nariz" es absolutamente ridículo, Stan simplemente no pareció comprenderlo. Cuando Kyle continuó y mencionó que, si bien es verdad que nada de ello justifica conductas criminales, cada vez está más convencido que es verdad el que, en algunas situaciones, es posible perder el control de sus acciones de acuerdo al Omega en particular, Stan lo había mirado con desaprobación.

Al final, Stan aún cree que es una exageración la manera en que las feromonas pueden afectar a los Alfas, y aun cuando esos temas vuelven a surgir en clase, lo mira de una manera que le dice que espera que Kyle esté por encima de ese tipo de conductas incomprensibles. Sabe que es su culpa, en gran parte, que Stan a veces tenga grandes expectativas morales de él, pero a estas alturas, Kyle no está seguro de nada. Había creído conocerse en algún momento, pero luego el tifón de mentiras y esencias arrasó con su certeza.

Y apesar de todo, Kyle solo es humano.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad haciendo fila en la cafetería, Kyle toma su charola y pasea su mirada por el sitio. Es su costumbre comer en el patio, en donde solía reunirse con Stan, Kenny y los otros; era un buen punto de encuentro y unificación de jerarquías, amistad y más estupideces, pero ahora no le ve el caso. Kyle está terriblemente cansado de las decepciones y dramas adolescentes.

Vislumbra un rostro familiar entre la multitud, su mesa vacía. Está considerando en ir hasta ahí, cuando es empujado con rudeza, por el hombro, pero, afortunadamente, su agarre en la charola es lo suficientemente fuerte, porque apenas riega un poco del contenido de su soda. Cuando busca al responsable, se encuentra con unos pupilentes grises y una sonrisa de dientes chuecos a tan solo unos metros. El jodido Chad. Que luego de un rápido vistazo a la bandeja, luce decepcionado por no haber logrado causar demasiado daño.

¡El hijo de puta! Ha sido un dolor en el culo desde que Butters, en toda su infinita sabiduría, había decidido subir las evidencias fotográficas de la fiesta a Instagram, Facebook y Snapchat, porque al parecer una red social no basta. Y claro, eventualmente, las fotos habían llegado hasta Chad. Ahora, la pequeña mierda decide cobrar pequeñas venganzas cuando puede.

Prometiéndose cobrárselas en un futuro, Kyle avanza hacia la mesa parcialmente vacía, considerablemente más irritado. Su humor no es el mejor últimamente, y parece empeorar con cada nuevo día de clases. Hay ocasiones en donde estar en esa aula, encerrado por demasiadas horas, se siente como tener una soga al cuello que comienza a cerrarse entorno a su piel; a cada minuto de cada hora cerrándose un poco más. Es incomprensible, y no como imaginó pasar sus días en preparatoria en absoluto.

Coloca su bandeja en la mesa y comienza a comer en silencio, esperando a que, por primera vez, su compañía pueda ver que está demasiado fastidiado para iniciar más discusiones estúpidas y lo deje disfrutar de su comida en…

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

…Kyle suelta un largo suspiro. No, claro que Cartman no lo notaría, o si lo hizo, le vale mierda, como siempre.

-Estoy comiendo.

-En mi mesa.- Decreta, cruzándose de brazos. Como si él fuese el maldito hijo del director y por derecho todo el sitio le perteneciese- No recuerdo haberte invitado a compartir el almuerzo conmigo, judío.

Podría optar por incitar otra pelea más, u ofrecer la simple verdad que sabría que atraería el interés de Cartman.

-Kenny está con alguna Omega. Stan y Wendy están discutiendo.- dice encogiéndose de hombros, y luego vuelve a comer, ignorando a Cartman, que probablemente planeaba replicar algo como "Largo de mi mesa, marica", pero que no puede ocultar su curiosidad y en lugar de eso pregunta:

-¿Discutiendo?-Kyle asiente, y Cartman rueda los ojos.- ¡No me digas que es por ese estúpido corte de cabello!

Es el turno de Kyle para mirarlo en curiosidad. Stan le había confiado su molestia y preocupación en confidencia porque sabe bien que es una estupidez, y le avergüenza aceptar lo mucho que le inquieta algo así de simple, así que Kyle ni siquiera está seguro que Kenny lo sepa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Stan es un idiota inseguro, parece el tipo de idiotez que lo haría reventar una vena.-responde con indiferencia, mirando entre la multitud de Alfas.

Kyle suelta un bufido (¡Cartman sí presta más atención a sus alrededores de la que parece!), antes de tomar la hamburguesa entre sus manos.

-Puede ser eso, no lo sé. Pelean por todo últimamente. Creo que Stan solo se siente inadecuado.

Cartman suelta un pensativo "Humm".

-Apuesto a que Wendy donó su cabello para una de esas instituciones, en donde las hacen pelucas.- Kyle casi se atraganta con la hamburguesa. En realidad, Wendy hizo justamente eso.- No veo cual es el problema, ahora parece hongo y todo pero creo que pudo ser peor… además siempre tenía las puntas abiertas, así que no era la gran cosa.

-En realidad no la odias, ¿verdad?-cuestiona, sonriendo cuando Cartman luce ofendido.- De hecho, apuesto a que te agrada, solo no quieres aceptarlo.

-Judío, quiero dejarlo en claro ahora para evitar confusiones en un futuro: Detesto a Wendy Testaburguer con cada parte de mi maravilloso ser. Es una perra engreída, arrogante, pretenciosa, que se cree una sabelotodo solo porque uno de sus ensayos será publicado en algún periódico basura, y, aun si lograra pasar todo eso por alto, es una hippie Kyle. Tal vez no fuma hierba, pero hace protestas idiotas como… como salvar árboles y casas viejas, cosas así.

No le pasa por alto que utilizó el término "detestar" no "odiar", pero en lugar de eso, termina diciendo algo enteramente diferente.

-¿Recuerdas la vez que se besaron?- La sorpresa es para ambos, Kyle ni siquiera sabía que él mismo lo recordaba.

-Ugh, querrás decir la vez que me robó mi primer beso.-Responde Cartman, haciendo una mueca de repulsión.

-No pretendas que no lo disfrutaste, estuviste fascinado con Wendy por meses.

-¡C-claro que no! ¡Siempre me ha parecido una perra!

La conversación se está desviando a un terreno inestable con el que Kyle no está enteramente cómodo, pero Cartman se ha sonrojado, luciendo absolutamente mortificado, y no puede contener el impulso de continuar presionando el tema.

-Ajá.- Kyle apoya su rostro en su mano, sonriendo ladinamente.- De hecho, yo apuesto a que nadie te ha besado desde entonces.

Sus ojos automáticamente viajan hasta los labios de Cartman, e inmediatamente después mira hacia la mesa con decisión. No, definitivamente no confía en si mismo últimamente.

Cartman también ha cambiado desde el inicio del semestre…no, en retrospectiva, empezó desde el verano. La primera vez que se percató de ello fue en la fiesta de Bebe, solo que ahora que ha abandonado las gruesas chamarras, y ha optado por usar sudaderas más ligeras, es más evidente; aunque igualmente puede pasar desapercibido ya que no es nada drástico como, por ejemplo, Butters que está casi de su tamaño ahora y cada vez luce menos como un extraño y larguirucho chico raro, y más como un adolescente inesperadamente en buena forma.

No, el cambio de Cartman es sutil. Está un poco más alto, un poco más delgado. Y no es solo eso… hay algo más, pero Kyle no está seguro de qué es…

-No es que te incumba, judío entrometido. Pero en realidad sí.-Dice Cartman, segundos después de silencio, en un intento vano por salvar su orgullo.

-¿Quién?-pregunta, aunque en realidad no le importa un carajo a quién o no a besado Cartman, y no puede creer que haya sido él quien guio la conversación hasta este tema en primer lugar.

-Pues… tú sabes, chicas que no conoces…

-¿De verdad?-pregunta arqueando las cejas, sin ocultar su sonrisa de escepticismo. Tomar a Cartman por sorpresa y atraparlo en sus mentiras siempre es un deleite.- ¿Cómo quién?

-C-cómo… uh, una chica de…

En ese momento, Butters hace una aparición milagrosa y llega con dos bandejas a la mesa. Una que pone frente a Cartman, y otra frente a él. ¿Desde cuándo toma Butters la orden de Cartman?

-¡Ya era hora! –Brama exasperado el culo gordo, lanzando las manos al aire, sin duda pretendiendo que la conversación anterior nunca sucedió.- ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

-¡La fila era bastante larga, Eric!- luego mira a Kyle con sorpresa- ¡Oh, hola Kyle! ¿Te sentarás con nosotros ahora?

-Al menos por hoy. Espero que no te moleste.-La pregunta es enteramente por cortesía, con o sin su aprobación Kyle no tiene la menor intención de levantar su trasero hasta terminar su almuerzo.

-A mí me molesta.-replica Cartman, levantando la mano.

-Menos mal que tu opinión me la paso por el culo.

-Eeer… claro. No me molesta.-responde Butters, dubitativo, sentándose junto a Cartman.

Tan solo minutos después, cuando Cartman está picando una ensalada con su tenedor, mirándola con desconfianza, y Kyle está por burlarse de él y su aparente dieta, un sujeto de cabello oscuro se aproxima a la mesa.

-¡Hey, Eric!-saluda el desconocido, depositando su charola en la mesa. Su sonrisa se congela en su sitio cuando ve a Kyle.

-Hey.- Saluda con absoluto desinterés- Judío, Becker-Los presenta con displicencia mientras se atiborra la boca con un puñado de las papas francesas de Butters- Becker, Judío.

-Mi nombre es Kyle- corrige, frunciendo el ceño a Cartman antes de sonreírle y extenderle la mano al nuevo sujeto, que corresponde al saludo con inesperada fuerza.

-Soy Stuart Becker.- Luego toma asiento junto a Kyle… y la atmosfera cambia.

-¿No estás con los chicos?-cuestiona Cartman, con toda familiaridad.

¿Chicos? Piensa Kyle. Él, Stan y Kenny son sus chicos, a veces Craig y sus amigos. Pero no hay otros chicos. Cartman no conoce a otros chicos. O al menos no lo hacía.

-No, Alex y Charlie están en el estacionamiento otra vez, parecen chimeneas últimamente.-Dice el sujeto extraño, el sujeto llamado _Stuart Becker_ , que Kyle jamás había visto, hablando de otras dos personas que tampoco conoce.

¿Podrías ser posible? ¿Podría, Eric Cartman, en contra de todo pronóstico, haber hecho otros amigos?

Busca la mirada de Butters para intentar confirmarlo, pero el rubio parece súbitamente interesado en su comida, si Kyle no lo conociese mejor, pensaría que no le agrada esta persona.

-Así que, Kyle, ¿también compartes clases con Eric?

Pregunta _Stuart Becker_ , y la forma en que dice el nombre de Eric le provoca desconcierto y le revuelve el estómago al mismo tiempo. Cartman detesta que cualquiera lo llame Eric. Ese es un privilegio de figuras autoritarias y la particular idiotez de Butters, pero he aquí a _Stuart Becker_ , un cuatro ojos de dientes blancos, refiriéndose a él con su nombre. Kyle está impresionado.

-Unas cuántas.

-La mayoría- Agrega Cartman con una mueca de disgusto. Cómo si no hubiese sido él el que lo fastidió por Skype días antes de la selección de materias para saber cuáles cursaría, muy posiblemente solo para poder continuar fastidiándolo en todas las que pudiese, para después criticar sus decisiones.

-Oh, ya veo.

-¿También eres de South Park?-pregunta Kyle, si acaso para parecer amigable.- No recuerdo haberte visto.

-No, soy de Middle Park. Pero tu si me resultas familiar…-Luego sonríe ampliamente-¡Ya sé quién eres! ¡Eres el chico de las fotos, el que ató a Chad en el ventilador del techo!

-…No. Digo, si, pero yo no…

-Nah, esos los chicos que entraron a la habitación después que nosotros.- Le informa Cartman tranquilamente.- Kyle, Butters y yo solo lo decoramos un poco.

-¿Entonces también conoces a este marica?-le pregunta a Kyle, estirando su brazo para alborotar el cabello de Butters. Y toda esta situación es tan… incómoda.

-¡Pero claro que sí, Stu! Los tres somos amigos de infancia.-Dice el rubio, acomodandose el cabello, y la sonrisa en sus labios es casi... casi maliciosa. Tal vez está pasando demasiado tiempo en compañia de Cartman.-También somos vecinos, así que nos vemos bastante seguido.

-¡Vaya, y son todos Alfa! ¡Qué suerte!

¡Ahí está de nuevo! La inexplicable tensión que hace a que Kyle se sienta… se sienta… como si estuviese al borde de algo. Es una tensión similar a aquellas veces que ha detectado ese extraño aroma dulce proveniente de Cartman, solo que ahora es considerablemente más… negativo. No le deja una embarazosa sensación de ligereza y un leve mareo deleitable, sino que lo hace sentirse un intruso y al mismo tiempo lo fuerza a quedarse ahí, obstinadamente. Incluso masca su comida más lentamente. El resto de la conversación es casi tan forzada como la sonrisa en la cara de Butters, aunque Cartman parece no percatarse, y cuando, eventualmente todos se dispersan entre la multitud a sus respectivas clases Kyle logra acorralar a Butters. Iniciando una serie de preguntas minuciosas que en algún momento se habían acumulado en su sistema, sin su consentimiento y que ahora usaba para su mini inquicisión.

* * *

-…Kyle, no.- Le dice Stan con firmeza.

-¿Qué?

-Conozco esa expresión, creí que ya habíamos terminado con esto.

-¿Qué expresión? No sé de qué hablas.

-Es la cara que haces cuando sospechas que Cartman está ocultando o planeando algo.-tercia Kenny- Te pones como… como un suricato en el desierto, mirando intensamente hacia donde crees que escuchaste un sonido, aunque no hay nada excepto rocas y tierra.

-¡No soy un suricato!

Después de años de sospechar de Cartman y probar el 90% de las veces que, efectivamente, el desastre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, uno pensaría que sus mejores amigos confiarían en él.

Cuando les platicó lo sucedido en el almuerzo, Stan y Kenny lucieron igualmente impactados, pero ninguno parece particularmente interesado.

Resulta que Kyle no había estado equivocado, a Butters no le agradan demasiado esos nuevos Alfas (aunque admitió no tener motivos para no hacerlo), y de acuerdo a él recién hace unos días comenzaron a dirigirle la palabra a Cartman.

"Compartimos clases con Charlie desde el primer año." Le había dicho, y por más que intentó hacer memoria, Kyle no tiene idea de quién carajo es ese tal Charlie. "¡Y la única vez que me dirigieron la palabra fue para burlarse de mi mochila!" (En defensa de los desconocidos, la mochila de Butters sí había sido ridícula), "Pero de pronto Alex comenzó a hablar con Eric, y después los otros dos… ¡Sin ninguna razón aparente!"

Aunque al parecer se había acostumbrado ya, por lo que Kyle había visto. Tiene un mal presentimiento, y sus instintos rara vez le fallan cuando se trata de Cartman, así que, si, pensó, fugazmente, que debería vigilarlo más de cerca solo para asegurarse que no tramaba nada; aunque "vigilar" suena demasiado dramático, da la impresión de involucrar vinoculares y micrófonos y Kyle no planea hacer nada de eso.

Stan y Kenny parecen opinar lo contrario.

-Siempre te pones así cuando crees que Cartman hace algo fuera de lo ordinario.

-¿Así cómo? Solo… solo era una opinión, digo, piensen, ¿no creen que es extraño? El año pasado no hablaba con nadie, estaba demasiado ocupado siendo un presuntuoso hijo de puta, pero ahora de pronto es amigo de extraños de Middle Park que lucen como idiotas y que seguramente son idiotas.

-Kyle, es una sorpresa para todos, pero en realidad es posible que incluso alguien como Cartman haga otros amigos… de hecho, no me sorprendería descubrir que ellos también son racistas hijos de puta, pero así es la preparatoria. Un pozo de sorpresas, injusticias y desesperación.

-En donde la equidad yace en el olvido y terminas como la mierda de la sociedad solo por haber nacido.-Sentencia Kenny, asintiendo.

-Y tu novia se da cuenta que no eres lo suficientemente bueno para ella, se corta el cabello que siempre le decías que te gustaba acariciar y deja de responder a tus mensajes de texto.

Sentados los tres en Sizzler, dando pequeños sorbos a sus malteadas , viendo alguna entrevista de mala calidad hecha a Obama en el televisor (Por un momento Kyle cree ver… nah, es solo estática) decaídos, distraídos, aburridos… Kyle se pregunta por primera vez, ¿Cuándo se habían vuelto tan amargados? Los góticos en la mesa de junto parecen más vivaces que ellos.

Crecer es una mierda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/F: Sip, eso es todo por ahora. Actualizaré en el siguiente solsticio, a menos de que me devuelvan mi laptop antes. En caso de que alguien se tome la molestia de leer esto, estaba pensando en conseguirme un Beta de nuevo, para otro fic en el que estoy trabajando. Pero la última vez que tuve una Beta, el fic ya estaba terminado, y en este caso sería para que me ayude con ciertos problemas de trama, ¿Conviene? ¿Podrían recomendarme a alguien? :I


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.
> 
> Beta: Shori M

 

  
**10**

-¡Sorpresa!-exclama Liane con emoción, extendiendo sus brazos hacia el resto de la habitación.

El sótano luce diferente: Está completamente limpio, prácticamente reluciente; reemplazando el vomitivo color verde que solía cubrir sus paredes, ahora un suave color marfil colorea la habitación. El área ha sido despejada de cajas y de los viejos juguetes de Cartman. La pequeña ventana ha sido completamente sellada con concreto, como si nunca hubiese estado allí en primer lugar. Hay una circular alfombra de color blanco debajo de un gigantesco colchón en el centro de la habitación, cubierto por un cobertor que luce extremadamente suave y rodeado de montones de almohadas esponjosas de diferentes tamaños. Se ve bastante cómodo, aunque demasiado femenino para su gusto.

-¿Te gusta?- su madre lo mira expectante, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, esperando una reacción agradecida de su parte.

Cartman se encoge de hombros, examinando el sitio con cierto recelo.

-¿Alguien se va a mudar con nosotros?- pregunta, preparándose para la respuesta.

De verdad espera que esta no se trate de la nueva "Área de juegos" de Liane y sus "amigos", porque entonces todo ese escenario tomaría un giro hacia lo perturbador. Su madre se ha mantenido alejada de drogas y alcohol por año y medio ya, Cartman sería ingenuo si la considerara "curada" y no estuviese alerta ante posibles recaídas.

-¡No, tontito!-le responde, rodando los ojos.- ¡Es tu nido!

Después de crecer a su lado, poco a poco, Cartman ha aprendido a comprender el funcionamiento de los mecanismos de defensa de Liane. Así que no es una novedad que, de cuando en cuando, por motivos tales como novios terminando con ella o dramas alrededor de ser la culpable en el final de otro matrimonio (Cartman incluso había descubierto una pequeña lista en donde Liane apuntaba y tachaba apellidos de matrimonios que había destruido mientras tarareaba. Fue revelador, y le brindó un poco de inesperada introspección al mismo Eric), Liane decidiese lidiar con su tristeza, culpa o ansiedad, ocupando su tiempo libre remodelando su hogar. En esos casos, generalmente pasaba horas moviendo sillones y muebles a diferentes lugares de la casa; cocinaba sin cesar; o bien limpiaba hasta dejar resplandeciente el suelo, los platos y cubiertos.

En los últimos meses, sin embargo, Liane ha estado remodelando el sótano. Cartman lo atribuyó a diferentes motivos, principalmente a que aún desaprobaba el que él renegara el estatus que le había sido heredado, así que realmente no le tomó importancia alguna. Suficiente tiene con soportar sus ridículas dietas que lo están matando de hambre o sus caminatas interminables los fines de semana, así que si quería entretenerse jugando a Martha Stewart entonces él no la detendría.

Pero ahora contempla la habitación desde las escaleras, preguntándose si, tal vez debió asegurarse de revisar su bolso en busca de hongos o LSD.

-Mi…

-¡Tu nido!-repite convencida Liane.

-Mamá- dice con lentitud, mirándola a los ojos. No están rojos ni tiene las pupilas dilatadas. Es buena señal supone, pero de cualquier forma articula sus siguientes palabras con lentitud.- Esto puede resultarte una sorpresa pero… no soy un ave.

Liane suelta unas risitas y lo palmea juguetonamente.

-Muy gracioso, Eric. Pero… en serio, dime tu opinión -le dice, tomando sus manos y luciendo insegura.- sé que no estás cómodo con todo esto de ser un Omega pero vas a necesitar un nido de todas formas, al menos mientras no logres ser un Alfa. Así que me tomé la libertad de construirlo por ti.- Liane lo guía hasta las almohadas y de entre ellas saca un viejo peluche, costurado en tantas partes que podría lucir aterrador para un infante, pero que hace al corazón de Cartman dar un vuelco.- Hace tiempo, mientras limpiaba tu habitación me di cuenta que aun guardabas los pedazos. Pensé en devolvértelo en una ocasión especial, así que…

Liane le extiende el viejo peluche: ¡Es la rana Clyde! Cartman lo contempla boquiabierto, extiendo su mano automáticamente. Su mamá es terrible zurciendo, siempre lo ha sido, y las puntadas torpes del peluche lo confirman una vez más. Aun así, Cartman siente sus ojos brillar en silenciosa emoción. Luego se percata de la mirada conmovida de su madre y recupera la compostura.

-Te he dicho que no entres a mi habitación. Pero gracias, supongo.

Liane parece tentada a darle un abrazo, pero se conforma con tallar su brazo afectivamente.

-No sabía qué más poner en tu nido que te hiciera sentir... no sé, cómodo. Ya sabes cómo son esas cosas.

Excepto que ese es el problema. Cartman no tiene una idea de lo que está hablando Liane. Todo indica que planea mudarlo de su habitación actual al sótano, pero había mencionado algo respecto a los Omegas, así que debe tratarse de algo más.

Liane se pasea por la habitación como una guía turística, señalando todas las nuevas mejoras.

-Hice a que colocaran un baño aquí. Tiene un inodoro y una pequeña ducha. El espacio es algo…reducido. Pero ambas cosas serán necesarias.- explica, mostrándole lo que solía ser el espacio debajo de las escaleras.- También coloqué el colchón en la alfombra porque… bueno, las cabeceras realmente no son una buena idea en un nido, hazme caso con eso. La ventana está totalmente sellada, las paredes reforzadas, y tal vez ya lo habrás notado pero la puerta -dice señalando hacia el final de las escaleras, en donde yace abierta una pesada puerta de metal que solo un ciego hubiese pasado por alto- ha sido modificada completamente. Tiene seguros por dentro y por fuera. De esa forma incluso si alguien la abre por fuera, no podrá entrar a menos que tú les des permiso. Y viceversa, en el peor escenario.

La confusión crece en él y, inspeccionando la habitación con más detenimiento, ve una repisa en la pared contraria a la cama, que lo hace palidecer y fruncir el entrecejo.

-¿Son esos… dildos?

Hay dos repisas, una encima de la otra, repleta de consoladores con tamaños casi amenazadores, esposas y demás juguetes sexuales, de diferentes tamaños, colores y formas, exhibiéndose en lo que parece ser un museo amateur de perversiones. Cartman aprieta a la rana Clyde contra su pecho instintivamente.

-Como la primera vez que entraste en brama no quisiste usar ninguno fue difícil decidir cuáles te gustarían más, así que dejé a mi instinto Omega guiarme y elegí los que creo que te servirán mejor. No te preocupes, son nuevos.-le dice al ver su rostro de completo horror.- La mayoría.

-Llévatelos. Guárdalos. Tíralos. Has que desees con ellos, pero aléjalos de mí.

-Eric, han pasado años desde tu último celo. Y a menos que tengas planeado traer a algún Alfa cuando el momento llegue, creo que necesitarás toda la ayuda posible para soportarlo. Un estado de brama puede ser una verdadera tortura, corazón, ¿ya no lo recuerdas?

En realidad no. Cartman se había desmayado en varias ocasiones y al final había terminado tan exhausto sin motivo aparente, que todo pareció ocurrir en un sueño. Pero recuerda que el inicio había sido terrible: Su cuerpo entero dolía y se sentía en llamas, no había podido moverse a menos que fuese para buscar fricción en su entrepierna y había sido un reto controlar sus gemidos y jadeos… Es entonces que casi puede visualizar un foco materializándose encima de su cabeza, iluminado por la revelación.

-¡Oh, entonces esto es una habitación para coger!

-¡Eric!

-Básicamente eso fue lo que dijiste, mamá. - luego señala el museo de dildos y al muñeco inflable de Antonio Banderas reposando en la esquina.- Esto es como un calabozo diseñado para específicamente para coger.

-¡No, esto es algo mucho más importante!- dice, indignada y ofendida.- ¿Es esto lo que les enseñan a los Alfas? ¿Qué los nidos son solo para tener relaciones?

-Pues… casi no presto atención a las clases de sexualidad. - responde, rascándose la nuca. Cartman jamás había escuchado el término.

-Por eso es que no debiste dejar tu estatus. ¡Un nido es muy importante para un Omega, Eric! Tu amiguito Kenny debe de tener uno también. ¡Un nido es esencial! Es un espacio completamente tuyo, cubierto con tu esencia. Te hace sentir seguro y cómodo en tu momento más vulnerable. Para las mujeres Omega, este es el sitio en el que abotonan, pasan la mayor parte de sus embarazos y las primeras semanas después del nacimiento de sus hijos. Para las anomalías es un poco diferente, pero sigue siendo tú espacio. -explica apasionadamente Liane.- Es el mejor lugar para pasar tu celo, nadie puede entrar sin tu permiso. Las paredes son a prueba de sonido y tu aroma se concentra, para que no corras peligro. Es un sitio para que disfrutes con tu Alfa, para que puedan pasar todos esos tortuosos y deliciosos días sin problema, disfrutándose el uno al otro y… y… -Cartman levanta una ceja, Liane resopla resignada.- De acuerdo, es una habitación para coger. Pero eso es solo para anomalías, para el resto de las Omegas, es un espacio privado, íntimo y muy especial.

-Apuesto que sí. -replica, para nada convencido.- De todas formas no planeo utilizarla, y con suerte tal vez ni siquiera entre en ese… "Estado", así que gracias. Pero no.

Cartman dejó de considerarse una persona de fe hace muchos años, pero no se considera completamente ingenuo por aun mantener el rayo de esperanza de que las cosas comiencen a ir a su favor. Esta vez tiene razones para ello. En los últimos meses, su suerte se ha incrementado positivamente: Se ha relacionado positivamente con otros Alfas (Incluyendo a maestros para su grata sorpresa ya que nunca ha sido muy bueno con figuras de autoridad) ha mantenido excelentes calificaciones y nadie sospecha nada aun. Si su racha continúa tal vez de verdad logre tener noticias de Gregory antes de que su celo vuelva a presentarse.

-Está bien Eric, pero recuérdalo: Al menor síntoma, corre a este lugar y estarás seguro. Nadie podrá olfatearte aquí abajo.

-Me estás asustando.

-Deberías estarlo, se supone que esto es un conocimiento básico entre Alfas y Omegas.

-Sí, bueno, no había planeado ser uno por tanto tiempo. -el tema lo está inquietando, así que decide dirigirlo hacia otro rumbo.- Si se supone que debo estar cómodo aquí, voy a necesitar otra televisión, una laptop y videojuegos. -declara, cruzado de brazos, porque al menos quiere sacarle ventaja a la situación. Su computadora de escritorio es una mierda, y no ha podido comprar un juego nuevo desde el inicio del semestre, además, definitivamente se merece algunos obsequios por todo su esfuerzo.

-Oh, cariño. Créeme, los videojuegos van a ser lo último que pase por tu mente -dice riendo ante el rostro de repulsión de Cartman.- pero en serio, eres libre de mover las cosas como te plazcan. El punto es tener a tu lado Omega feliz y contento.

-Lo estará cuando dejes de hablar sobre esto.

-También recuerda, debes de tener cuidado con las personas que dejes entrar. Yo prefería ir a otros sitios, baños, graneros, todo era mejor que llevarlos a mi nido, porque entonces se volvía íntimo el asunto, y los Alfas pueden…

-Detente, por favor.- le suplica, bloqueando lo que escucha antes de comenzar a formar imágenes mentales.

El problema con Liane, es que su sadismo es más sutil y pasivo, así que a pesar de sus suplicas continúa hablando hasta que Cartman se ve forzado a huir de la habitación y posteriormente de la casa, cuando Liane continúa parloteando mientras desayuna. Minutos más tarde, con Cartman resignado a tomar el autobús, su madre le envía un mensaje con un emoticón guiñando, diciéndole que ocultó la llave dentro de una del ojo mal zurcido de la rana Clyde, al parecer inspirada por la película de Saw que estaban viendo la otra noche.

Cartman hace la nota mental de jamás volver a ver películas gore con su madre.

* * *

No es paranoia si de verdad estás siendo observado, o algo así había escuchado Cartman alguna vez, y cree que esta es una situación similar. Se confiesa un paranoico empedernido, no hay otra forma en que hubiese sobrevivido hasta ahora sin serlo; en algunas ocasiones ha acertado y en otras más ha quedado como un lunático con delirio de persecución. Pero el punto es que ahora mismo tiene la ineludible suspicacia de que está siendo observado.

Esa bien consabida sensación había iniciado desde su asombroso plan de cambiar de jerarquía, pero ahora le parece estar siendo confirmado paulatinamente con cada nuevo día. Este en particular, porque su inquietud no había nacido solo por una persona o dos volteando la vista en su dirección de camino a su primera clase del día, sino por varias. No necesita atrapar a nadie mirándolo: Es su experiencia susurrándole en el oído con presura, que la inexplicable presión que siente envolverlo cada vez que pasa por algún grupo de Alfas, no es una alucinación, sino un curioso hecho que lo pone de nervios al entrar a llegar a su aula.

Trata de racionalizarlo, pero tan pronto termina la clase se dirige al baño y se examina en el espejo de arriba abajo. ¿Tiene algo en su rostro? ¿Su cabello está despeinado? Tal vez Liane le pegó un condón en la espalda a forma de broma (no es que alguna vez lo haya hecho pero nunca se sabe); Después de una minuciosa inspección, concluye que no hay nada inusual con su rostro, y que olvidó ponerse gel esa mañana, pero en los últimos días su cabello ha amanecido tan aplacado que realmente no se nota demasiado. Además de eso todo parece perfecto como siempre. A menos que…

Había optado por no usar una chamarra, porque no es hay un clima particularmente caluroso pero el chaleco rojo y la larga camisa debajo de él hacen más que hacerlo sentir acalorado en los últimos días. Pero eso era todo, usaba menos prendas. Había sido cuidadoso de no vestir el estilo casi veraniego por el que parecen haber optado algunos Omegas pero ahora se pregunta si tal vez el contraste es demasiado evidente.

Los Omegas suelen tener una temperatura corporal ligeramente más elevada al resto, que empeora significativamente antes de entrar en celo, así que es común que vistan más ligero en lugares fríos como South Park. Por otro lado, todos los Alfas en su edificio usan una variedad de suéteres, bufandas, gruesas chamarras o guantes para resguardarse de las frías corrientes de aire. Y en medio de ambos estatus, Cartman está ahí, con prendas que apenas pasan por ropa invernal.

Contempla sus opciones brevemente.

Tiene una chamarra extra en su casillero. Podría usarla por las clases que restan, aunque la idea de ataviarse aún más en gruesas y pesadas telas le parece un suplicio.

Al final, con el timbre de la siguiente clase resonando en los pasillos, entra a un cubículo, se sienta sobre la tapa de un inodoro y resuelve rociarse con más colonia y pasar una pastilla más en el almuerzo. Sería igualmente sospechoso ponerse su chamarra y pasar el resto de sus clases sudando como un cerdo.

Además, está acostumbrado a recibir miradas críticas, toda su jodida infancia lo preparó para esto. Definitivamente puede pasar el resto del día, incluso de la semana, sin ceder a ninguna clase de intrascendente nerviosismo infundado.

* * *

Es verdad que Cartman tiene experiencia siendo el centro de atención, tanto de forma positiva como negativa. Es verdad que esta no es la peor situación incierta en la cual se ha encontrado y tiene fe en su increíble habilidad para sobrevivir cualquier aprieto, sin embargo, también es cierto que no siempre ha sobresalido por su característica serenidad. Se siente turbado. Apenas presta atención en el resto de sus clases antes del receso, y de no ser porque el robusto y peludo profesor Collins de cálculo parece sucumbir a la clemencia cuando se trata de él, probablemente no le hubiese puesto un ejercicio tan sencillo. Cartman lo resolvió con cierta rapidez solo porque recordó haber resuelto uno similar dos noches atrás en una tarea, pero de haberse tratado del tema actual hubiese compartido el mismo humillante destino que Chad, cuando lo hicieron pasar al pizarrón con un problema de cálculo vectorial solo por burlarse de él. Obviamente el chico no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y el resto de la hora se había ido allí, con Collins disfrutando la lenta tortura. A juzgar por su mirada de furia al final de todo, Chad pareció culpar a Eric. Lo cual está perfecto para Cartman porque lo odia de todas formas.

Media hora después, su mente aun no deja de recordarle, a gráficos detalles, toda la clase de repercusiones a las que se enfrentaría si alguien descubriese su verdadero estatus. Había evitado pensar en ello porque el fracaso no es una opción, pero ahora que ha incursionado en los gráficos, cruentos terrenos pavimentando los temores en su mente, no puede dejar de pensar en ello.

Que le darán la pena de muerte es un hecho, aunque no está seguro de cómo. South Park no es exactamente un lugar civilizado cuando haces enojar a las personas adecuadas. Así que, por todo lo que sabe, bien podría terminar atado a un caballo, en la más clásica de las torturas, y ser arrastrado por todo el pueblo como castigo. Ha aprendido a no subestimar la malicia de los pueblerinos, así que todo es posible. De hecho, pronto descubre que él mismo sabe de tantos métodos de asesinar, torturar y absolutamente destruir a un ser humano, que se masajea las sienes tan pronto toma asiento sobre su usual mesa en el comedor.

Si es descubierto, su madre también sería involucrada en todo el asunto por obstrucción de la justicia o algo así. La culpa y preocupación comienzan a asomarse en las frías barreras que conscientemente levanta alrededor de su corazón cada día. ¡Sabía que no era buena idea comenzar a pensar de esta forma!

Necesita concentrarse. Si comienza a titubear, entonces de verdad será el inicio del fin en su ya no tan breve travesía por una mejor vida.

Para cuando se da cuenta que ya no está solo en su mesa, Kyle y Stan ya están tomando asiento frente a él.

-¡Coño Kyle, ya te dije que no puedes sentarte conmigo!- creyó haberlo dejado en claro el día anterior, pero al parecer se equivocó.

-Pues ya…-inicia Kyle con desinterés, pero luego se detiene. Frunce el entrecejo y lo mira de forma curiosa, como si acabase de percatarse de algo. A su lado, Stan tiene una expresión similar.-… lo hice.

El desasosiego aflora en él nuevamente. Tiene el impulso de tomar su celular y revisar su rostro una vez más. O de saltar de su asiento y correr fuera de la cafetería, del edificio. Del maldito país. Tiene un pasaporte y documentos falsos en un lócker dentro de uno de los almacenes del pueblo, si huye ahora y logra escabullirse en el bosque podría sacarles ventaja a los agentes del… ¡No! Cartman no huirá. Ni del gobierno, ni de las torturas y ciertamente no de un estúpido judío y un hippie.

-¿Qué?-pregunta con clara hostilidad.

-Nada. –Responde Stan, demasiado rápido, volviendo su atención a Kyle.- Como te decía, al final papá usó Photoshop sobre unas actrices porno y pegó su cara como Lorde en ellas. Las envió a los hackers y liberaron su cuenta de Xbox Live pero ahora están por todo el internet. Son falsas pero nadie parece creerle. Shelly quiere emanciparse.

-Vi algunas en mi feedback antes de venir a clases. Se ven bastante convincentes.

¿Hablan de los desnudos de Lorde? ¡Oh, él también las vio! Las compartió en todos lados. No tenía idea de que Randy fuera tan bueno en Photoshop. Los tonos de piel, las luces, sombras, todo encaja bastante…no, espera. Más importante aún:

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Pretende estar enojado, aunque la animosidad lo dejó hace unos minutos.

-Quería conocer el comedor de los Alfa.- Responde Stan con simpleza.

-¿No podías pedirle el favor a tu novia?

Stan desvía la mirada de nuevo, y murmura un "No" con un mohín. Así que siguen peleados. En serio, Wendy es una perra, pero Stanley debería hacerle un altar por soportarlo como lo hace.

-Te ves… raro. -Dice Kyle de pronto, mirándolo fijamente.

_El locker en almacén_ , piensa aquella voz cobarde dentro de él. Pero esta vez Cartman mantendrá la compostura.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-…No estoy seguro.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara? -le pregunta a Stan, que niega con la cabeza.

-Hey, Eric- Charlie y Butters llegan con charola en mano (en el caso de Butters son dos charolas).

No había esperado a Charlie ahí. Generalmente pasa el resto del receso con Alex, comprando comida de la tienda al otro lado de la calle o fumando (de acuerdo a Becker, su adicción había empeorado recientemente) en el estacionamiento. Cuando se sientan junto a él, la mesa se siente inusualmente llena. Aunque no está seguro que le moleste. Alphonse había mencionado en una ocasión que, entre más fuerte es un Alfa, más personas querrán seguirlo inconscientemente. Y tal vez Cartman no sea un verdadero Alfa ahora, pero está en sus planes convertirse en uno, así que supone que esto no puede sino funcionar a su favor. Gana más credibilidad y al mismo tiempo se acostumbra a las multitudes, por molestas que sean en ocasiones.

Mientras los chicos se presentan entre ellos, Cartman agradece internamente que al menos Becker no esté allí. Las cosas se habían puesto un poco raras la última vez.

* * *

Stan ha comenzado a ponerse algo pálido, luce como si intentara aguantarse un gigantesco gas.

-¿Estás bien? -cuestiona, no porque le importe, sino porque preferiría no tener que respirar los apestosos gases de Marsh mientras trata de almorzar su ya repugnante ensalada.

Stan levanta la mirada rápidamente, como si hubiese sido forzado fuera de sus cavilaciones.

-No, ¿por qué? -pregunta con verdadera sorpresa.

-Pareces apunto de cagarte en tus pantalones.

-No, estoy bien. -dice algo ofendido, sentándose más recto en su asiento. Segundos después carraspea y pregunta- ¿Siempre es así?

-¿Qué? ¿Kyle invadiendo territorios ajenos? No, parece ser su nuevo pasatiempo.

-Hablo del ambiente. Desde que entré a la cafetería se siente… una especie de tensión.

Cartman mira a su alrededor. Hay Alfas comiendo, conversando, adelantando tareas atrasadas; la mayoría debe de lucir particularmente exhaustos o estresados para alguien que no comparte su mismo horario y asignaturas, pero además de eso todo le parece común. Nada inusual. Pero ahí está Stan, luciendo incómodo y nervioso en su asiento.

El problema entonces es evidente. Cartman sonríe con superioridad.

-No, todo está normal para nuestros estándares. Lo único fuera de lugar eres tú.

-Cartman. -dice Kyle, su tono de advertencia.

-Es verdad. Stan, debes de sentirte extraño porque estás rodeado de Alfas dominantes, y tu biología te está advirtiendo que eres el más débil de este edificio.

-Olvídalo, y puedes irte al carajo.-Replica Stan, como queriendo terminar la conversación. Pero agrega instantes después- Además no soy el más débil.

No es fácil hacer enfadar a Stan (a menos que tu nombre sea Craig Tucker), y sus discusiones no son la mitad de entretenidas que con el judío. Stan es demasiado predecible, pocas veces tiene segundas intenciones y Cartman puede leerlo como si tipeara cada uno de sus pensamientos en su rostro. A pesar de ello, o tal vez precisamente por ello, es que Cartman no puede odiarlo, así que generalmente está fuera de su radar. Pero supone que el tema de las jerarquías debió ser un duro golpe para su orgullo,

-¿Ves a esa chica de allá? -le dice Cartman, señalando a una chica con grandes lentes ovalados y una gran sudadera que la hace ver bastante singularmente bajita, tomando su charola del almuerzo.- Los de tercer año comenzaron a levantar pesas al inicio de este semestre. El otro día la vi levantando mancuernas de diez kilos en cada mano como si fueran dos botellas de agua. ¿Crees que podrías con ella, Marsh?

-¡No golpearía a una chica! -decreta con orgullo. Si Kenny estuviese allí, ya hubiese revirado los ojos y susurrado algo como "Marica".

-Mi punto es que incluso una chica así podría patearte las pelotas sin mucho problema, porque es una Alfa. Es naturalmente más fuerte y es intimidante para un Beta como tú, nos entrenan a diario para serlo. Coño, incluso Butters podría contigo a estas alturas, ¿verdad? -le pregunta al rubio, que sonríe y responde con orgullo.

-¡Claro que sí! Pero no lo haré porque somos amigos. -Agrega rápidamente cuando Stan lo mira con furia.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -dice Stan, luciendo genuinamente ofendido.

-No lo escuches, Stan. –replica Kyle, fulminando a Cartman con la mirada- Solo intenta hacerte enfadar lo suficiente con la esperanza de que dejes la mesa en un arrebato de furia y después yo te siga.

¿Cuándo dejará Kyle de meter su larga y pecosa nariz judía en asuntos que no le corresponden?

-De hecho, Eric tiene razón. -interviene Charlie por primera vez, haciendo gestos con su tenedor mientras habla- hice un ensayo sobre eso el año anterior. En diferentes estudios, los Betas han encontrado un ambiente lleno de Alfas amenazador. Incluso si surgían desacuerdos, el noventa por ciento cedió o evadió el problema para no enfrentar la ira de los Alfas. El 10% que prefirió el enfrentamiento lo hicieron con claros signos de estrés, y eventualmente le dieron la razón a los Alfas. Incluso si de verdad pudieras ganarle a un Alfa en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, no lo harías, porque sus feromonas están diseñadas para doblegar a los más débiles, incluso dentro de su misma jerarquía.

-Creía que los Betas no pueden detectar feromonas -comenta Cartman, de pronto considerablemente más consternado. Es ya un problema tener que cuidarse de los Alfa, preferiría no tener que estar alerta cerca de los Beta también.

-No pueden, al menos no como nosotros o los Omegas. Es algo que perciben a nivel inconsciente, como protección ante amenazas. -explica con una pequeña sonrisa paciente. Cartman se ha percatado que es bastante risueño, lo cual es refrescante en un ambiente rodeado de gente generalmente estresada o explosiva, pero al mismo tiempo es frustrante porque él mismo entra en la categoría de esos últimos, así que eso solo vuelve a Charlie más desconfiable.

-Entonces eso no significa que Stan no pueda patear el culo de Butters -se entromete Kyle, porque una sola vez al día no basta. Broflovski pone los codos sobre la mesa, inclinándose sobre ella, y Cartman está tan familiarizado con la postura que sabe que es la forma en que prepara para comenzar un debate intelectual.- Solo que sus condiciones biológicas no se lo permiten. Tal vez, en el ambiente correcto, el resultado podría ser diferente. Digamos, si pudiese, por algún método, engañar la manera en que está programado naturalmente, entonces podría estar mano a mano con un Alfa. Por ejemplo, en un encuentro pre-establecido no violento físicamente, sino más seguro.

-¿Cómo cuál?

-Como, no lo sé, una amistosa lucha de brazos.

-Incluso en ese escenario, cuando el Alfa comience a perder o decida ponerse serio, naturalmente comenzará a emitir feromonas. Precisamente, porque está "Programado" para dominar. El Alfa dentro del competidor entraría en automático y el Beta no podría hacer nada excepto acobardarse y su fuerza física natural decrecería para no enfurecer a la posible amenaza.

-Pero tomándolo todo en cuenta, biología y demás, en general parece resumirse a un estado mental. Creo que si un Beta pudiese encontrar un método adecuado para controlar sus impulsos e instintos, en un ambiente controlado, podría ser capaz de manejar su lado Beta. Como las personas que son capaces de nadar en aguas heladas sin sentir frío ni tener repercusiones físicas, o como aquellos soldados entrenados a recibir descargas eléctricas que son capaces de reaccionar incluso con descargas corriendo por su cuerpo.

-Quieres decir, que puedan volverse algo así como… Gammas.

-Quiero decir que puedan acceder y dejar ese estado, no me refiero a una condición clínica o trastorno. Pero si te parece más sencillo verlo así para comprenderlo, entonces sí, sería entrar en un estado mental tan simple y limpio como el de los Gamma.

Es como ver un partido. Ambos atletas se pasan la pelota sin titubeos y Cartman da largos sorbos a su soda, observándolos con interés. Ninguno parece agresivo en sus respuestas, pero algo no aquí no encaja como completamente amigable, y no termina de comprender a qué se debe.

-Esa es una especulación optimista y me parece haber escuchado de cultos con creencias similares. Pero claro, todos ellos están repletos de idiotas y mentirosos, así que terminan siendo estafas la mayor parte del tiempo y grupos de apoyo en el mejor de los casos. Para que una persona logre luchar contra su propia naturaleza, incluso si es por un corto periodo de tiempo, o, como dices, "entrar a un estado Gamma", tendría que tratarse de una especie de prodigio entre su propia jerarquía. De existir semejante excepción, seguramente ya habríamos escuchado al respecto.

-En realidad no, porque el gobierno probablemente tenga sus manos sobre ellos mientras hablamos. Ya sea para experimentar en ellos, darles una poderosa posición que no podrían rechazar para así controlarlos o amenazándolos para que guarden silencio y permanezcan escondidos. El gobierno ya camina de puntillas entorno a todo el tema, ¿de verdad crees que nos informarían de algo así? Especialmente si consideramos el que son los Alfas quienes gobiernan la nación y son los líderes más influyentes de las compañías más exitosas alrededor del mundo. Una persona así, podría incluso considerarse una amenaza.

-Aun así, suena a una teoría sin fundamentos, ingenua e improbable.

-Pero no es completamente imposible como para ser descartada. Quiero decir, por todo lo que sabemos, Stan podría patear tú trasero.

-¿Oh? -responde Charlie, su sonrisa es aparentemente inocente, pero tiene un aire alrededor suyo completamente diferente- ¿Podrías, Stanley?

-Humm, tal vez… yo… -Tartamudea, su rostro adquiriendo una suave tonalidad verduzca.- B-bajo las circunstancias adecuadas…

-Cualquiera podría. -Decide terminar Kyle, encogiéndose de hombros.

Eric no está seguro de qué había esperado.

Charlie ha compartido clases con él, Butters y por ende Kyle desde primer año, pero nunca habían cruzado palabra entre ellos. Es probable que Charlie ni siquiera supiese sus nombres hasta el inicio del tercer semestre, cuando las fotos circularon por las redes y todos esos memes baratos de Chad comenzaron a hacerse populares. Desde entonces, varios otros Alfa han interactuado más con él en otras clases, y solo puede suponer que es lo mismo con Kyle.

Si bien cuando era niño Eric soñaba con el día en el que todos reconocieran su genialidad y amasara amigos por montones, en realidad sus planes habían cambiado con los últimos años. Lo que deseaba ahora, es pasar desapercibido hasta encontrar la cura para su secreto. Así pues, es solo natural que desconfíe de todos a su alrededor. Que Butters tampoco se haya mostrado tan amigable como de costumbre con Charlie, Becker y Alex solo reafirmaron su recelo ante los chicos. Pero hasta ahora han demostrado ser útiles y sus burlas no parecen más maliciosas que aquellas a las que está acostumbrado. De hecho… no lo ofenden tanto. Le pasan la copia de sus deberes cuando insiste lo suficiente y cuando algún profesor le pregunta algo que no sabe generalmente alguno de ellos le hace señas intentando decirle la respuesta.

Huh, es como supone que los verdaderos amigos deben ser… Lo cual solo aviva a un más su suspicacia. Son amables, sí, pero demasiado. Tal vez solo reconocieron lo asombroso e inteligente que es. Tal vez reconocieron su genuina alma de líder. O tal vez son infames bastardos que pretenden tenderle una trampa al estilo Carrie. No puede saberlo, pero tal vez no importe al final de todo.

El punto es que se siente bien tener a otras personas con quien charlar. La presión de no cagarla de alguna manera está ahí, pero hasta ahora todo marcha bastante bien. A Cartman, idealmente, suponiendo que puede bajar la guardia alrededor de estas personas, le gustaría contar con más aliados.

Kyle parece no compartir su punto de vista. Incluso en su almuerzo con Stuart había esta gran tensión en el ambiente que le quitó el apetito. Entiende que sea difícil de tolerar a Becker, el sujeto puede ser aburrido y tan desagradable como Scott Malkinson, sin gracia y soltando chistes cada tres segundos que no hacen reír a nadie. Pero Charlie es listo. Un maricon pomposo y arrogante, pero es inteligente, y Cartman no le reconoce eso a cualquiera.

Cuando lo vio acercarse con Butters a su mesa, pensó, tal vez con cierta aprensión, que haría click con alguien como Kyle. No había supuesto que terminarían en otro extendido silencio incómodo en donde Stan no sabe a dónde mirar y está a una pregunta más de vomitar sobre la mesa, y en donde la peste a competitividad y poder ha incrementado lo suficiente incluso para incomodarlo a él, que tiene más experiencia viviendo bajo esa constante presión asfixiante.

-Bueno, eso fue interesante. -Dice, incorporándose con su charola, decidiendo que nadie lo obliga a soportar más derroches de testosterona que el necesario. Tres pares de ojos se dirigen a él automáticamente, como si acabase de romper alguna especia de trance.- ¿Los chicos siguen fumando en el estacionamiento?

-Sí, creo que siguen ahí. –Charlie se incorpora inmediatamente.- Te acompaño, planeaba ir de todas formas.

-Detestas el olor a cigarro. -Informa Kyle, aunque nadie le pidió su opinión

El judío tiene razón, Cartman detesta el olor a nicotina que se pega a su cabello como una cubierta de goma de mascar que lo sigue por días, pero cualquier clase de aroma que ayude a esconder su propia esencia es bien recibido a esas alturas. Y cualquier sitio alejado de la cafetería es bueno a estas alturas. Mirando a su alrededor, Cartman no puede evitar pensar que tal vez Stan tiene razón, tal vez sí hay algo inusual con los Alfas en el edificio.

-Al menos ellos no me aburrirán con más ciencia mierda. -Replica en lugar de explicarse así mismo, dándole la espalda antes de que pueda responder.

-Difícilmente puedes llamar a lo que dijo ciencia. -Añade Charlie, y, de acuerdo, Cartman acepta que le agrada más que los otros dos.

-¿Vienes? -le pregunta a Butters.

-N-no, creo que me quedaré un rato con los chicos. -Últimamente no le gusta dejarlo sin supervisión. No está cien por ciento seguro, y Butters no le ha dicho nada, pero cree que Chad y otros Alfas más deben estarlo molestando cuando él no está cerca.

No es novedad, porque todo en Butters grita "Lastímenme", pero el rubio es como su asistente y mascota. Si alguien lo lastima, ¿Quién cargará sus libros entre clases o seleccionará su comida en el almuerzo?

Es por costumbre que cruza una rápida mirada con Kyle, quien parece comprender y asiente levemente. _Él le echará un ojo_. Si notó el posible bullying de Butters o no, no tiene forma de saberlo por ahora. Pero sabe tan bien como él que, presionado lo suficiente, Butters puede ser impredecible. Ninguno de los chicos de Middle y North Park saben que tiene un historial que comprueba que le gusta solucionar sus problemas con fuego o atentados a nivel terrorista, y Cartman preferiría que las cosas no llegaran a ese punto, ya arriesga su cuello lo suficiente como para tener a un Butters con un episodio psicótico suelto por ahí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/F: Primero, ¡Feliz año nuevo! Y gracias por su continuo apoyo sin importar mis constantes ausencias :)
> 
> Segundo, lo de Randy y el XboxLive fue referencia a la "divertidísima" idea del Lizard Squad de hackear PSN y XL por cuatro gloriosos días. Gracias, hackers -.-


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Pues nada, sigo viva. Traté (y fallé) de responder a todos los reviews que me llegaron en los últimos meses, excepto aquellos donde me preguntaban por la fecha de actualización del fic, no porque me molestaran (¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo!) sino porque no quería prometer algo que no fuese a cumplir al final, se me ocurrió que sería mejor demostrar mi agradecimiento con acciones, así que, en caso de que a alguien aun le interese continuar leyendo la historia, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Esta vez tampoco pretendo dar una fecha con la próxima actualización, pero espero no entrar en un HIATUS tan estúpidamente largo como el anterior. Como había mencionado antes, había escrito cuatro capítulos desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, pero no estando conforme con los resultados, los deje olvidados en mi laptop hasta hace algunos días, en donde les di un vistazo nuevamente. Este capítulo aun no ha sido beteado, así que todos los errores son míos.

 

**11**

Una de las tácticas favoritas de Ike para conseguir lo que quiere, es tomar a la gente por sorpresa. Habiendo crecido a su lado (y junto a un regordete manipulador con tendencias sociópatas), Kyle siente orgullo en saber que no es presa fácil para ninguno de los dos. Los años y eventos traumáticos han rendido sus frutos, y atraparlo con su guardia baja requiere no solo esfuerzo y paciencia de la otra persona, sino también sufrir de una extenuación mental y física prolongada por su parte. No se le ocurre que ya ha alcanzado semejante estado hasta que sale de la ducha, adormilado y frustrado como se le ha hecho su costumbre, para percatarse de la presencia de Ike en su habitación solo después de haberse puesto la playera. La sorpresa casi lo hace soltar el agarre sobre la toalla en su cadera.

-Tu nueva escuela es extraña.-Le dice Ike, sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio. El chaleco rojo entre sus manos siendo observado con escrutinio.- ¿Por qué tienes este símbolo en tu uniforme?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Desvía la conversación rápidamente, la sorpresa cediendo lugar al malhumor.

-Mamá dice que bajes a desayunar.

-Dile que iré en cinco minutos.-Replica, volviendo la vista a su closet. Con algo de suerte, Ike perderá el interés y…

-¿Por qué es rojo?-Cuestiona con inocencia.

Kyle trata de mantener la calma. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Ike lo abordara con preguntas. La constante e incisiva mirada de escrutinio de su hermano le había advertido de sus sospechas días atrás.

Pero tiene una explicación lista. Todos los chicos con jerarquías asignadas, la tienen para casos como estos. El problema es que Kyle no se considera el mejor de los mentirosos, especialmente cuando se trata de esconderle cosas a su familia. Y lo que es más, se siente como una patada en las pelotas admitirlo, pero Ike, pequeño y débil como es, puede llegar a ser intimidante. Aun ahora, cuando Kyle le da la espalda y mete la cabeza en su closet, puede sentir sus pequeños ojos oscuros prácticamente taladrar su nuca.

Las mentiras instruidas por la escuela para situaciones como aquella, fueron creadas con infantes curiosos en mente, así pues, es probable que sean un éxito con chiquillos comunes y corrientes, pero Ike es diferente. Diferente incluso a Kyle cuando tenía su edad. Es listo, sabe leer a las personas demasiado bien.

-Es un uniforme, Ike, algún vejete de la mesa directiva eligió el diseño, ¿Qué importa?-Kyle arroja una mirada rápida por encima de su hombro, Ike tiene ladeada la cabeza, su mirada es de concentración mientras comienza su pequeño asedio inquisitivo.

-Pero debe significar algo. Ruby dice que el chaleco de su hermano es azul, que tiene grabado algo parecido a una "B". Pero basta echarle un vistazo para saber que no es una letra de nuestro alfabeto. Él es un Beta, y tú eres un Alfa, pero, ¿qué significa eso exactamente?

Los vellos en su nuca se erizan, tiene la terrible sensación de estar al otro lado del cañón de una pistola, y a su mente acude la dramática visión de un equipo S.W.A.T. irrumpiendo en su casa, atravesando cristal y concreto por igual, antes de electrocutarlo y enviarlo directo a prisión o a donde sea que lleven a quienes revelen el secreto. Luego tiene el impulso de rodar los ojos por su exagerada imaginación, tal vez aun esté siendo vigilado, pero creer que el gobierno tiene cámaras y micrófonos por todos lados es de paranoicos… ¿cierto?

-Significa que no todos tomamos las mismas clases, no tenemos los mismos horarios y tampoco los mismos promedios. –Dice parafraseando cautelosamente el guión que les habían dado para ensayar al final de la semana de inducción.- Yo uso este chaleco porque tomo todas las clases de niveles avanzados. Craig solo cursa las regulares, como Stan, y la mayoría de los chicos.

-¿Entonces es para demostrar el nivel académico?-Dice, frunciendo el ceño.- Suena innecesariamente cruel.

-Es una estrategia para fomentar la competividad.

-Karen McCormick dice que el chaleco de Kenny es verde y tiene el signo Omega, ¿Eso quiere decir que son los peores estudiantes?

-Exacto.-Responde con decisión, añadiendo después- ¿Los otros niños también están investigando los uniformes de sus hermanos? Deben estar verdaderamente aburridos.

El silencio prolongado lo hace volver la mirada, solo para encontrar a su hermano mirando alrededor de la habitación, expectante.

-¿Ike?

-Humm, así que nada.-Dice, luego retoma la conversación- Las cosas han estado demasiado tranquilas en el pueblo Kyle, además tú y tus amigos han estado actuando más extraño que de costumbre. Mamá dice que es la pubertad. –Responde con desinterés, se pone en pie de un salto, y deja el chaleco sobre la cama.- Aunque debo decir que estoy sorprendido, ¡Jamás pensé que Eric Cartman terminaría en clases avanzadas! Siempre me pareció algo estúpido.

Kyle suelta unas risitas falsas.

-Lo es, la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Entonces ese es el propósito de los uniformes.-Reitera Ike, y vuelva a observar sus alrededores. Luego niega con la cabeza y se dirige a la puerta.- Eso fue decepcionante. Bueno, te veo abajo.

-Espera, ¿Decepcionante?-pregunta con cautela.- ¿Esperabas otra respuesta?

Ike lo contempla en silencio unos instantes. Luego dice, observándolo sin pestañear.

-Entre los de sexto grado hay una leyenda urbana acerca de los chicos de preparatoria, debiste haberla escuchado alguna vez.

Había escuchado tantas leyendas ridículas cuando era niño que, aunque busca en sus remembranzas, no tiene idea de lo que habla Ike. Había perdido el interés en todas y en su posible credibilidad en algún punto entre el hada de los dientes (que resultaron ser sus padres) y las sirenas en Stark Pond (que resultaron ser cuatro cuerpos hinchados con un cuadro de concreto sujetando sus pies, asesinados al viejo estilo de la mafia).

-Dicen que si le preguntas a un adolescente o a un adulto por los símbolos y colores en los chalecos, pasa una de dos cosas: Te dan una explicación razonable y aburrida…o te dicen la verdad.- Explica Ike.

Kyle se detiene en seco, casi tropezando con un pie dentro de sus jeans. Controla su expresión y cuestiona con una sonrisa burlona:

-¿Oh? Y de acuerdo a ustedes, ¿cuál es la verdad?

-Esa es la parte interesante: Ningún niño lo sabe. Todos desaparecen antes de poder contárselo a otras personas.

\- Las leyendas de primaria son ridículas. No creerás en esa estupidez, ¿o sí?

-La semana pasada, Johnny Conningham de sexto fue retado a sacarle la verdad a su primo a cualquier costo, su plan fue drogarlo con las benzodiacepinas de su madre y con algo de mariguana. Ben Travis, de su mismo año, fue como testigo, pero no sabemos nada de los tres desde entonces. Investigué por ahí y se han reportado casos de desapariciones similares en los otros condados. No puedes culparme por tener curiosidad.-Replica tranquilamente, antes de dejar la habitación.- No te demores o mamá subirá por ti.

Kyle apenas tiene tiempo de soltar un suspiro, cuando Ike asoma su cabeza desde la puerta y agrega: "Por cierto, aun eres un pésimo mentiroso" antes de marcharse nuevamente.

A solas, finalmente cae en la cuenta que Ike lo utilizó a sabiendas de lo que podría sucederle a ambos. Lo que significa que desde un inicio contaba con que Kyle le mintiese, pero procedió porque aun así podría obtener algo de él. Tratar de conseguir lo que uno quiere sin dar a revelar nada de lo que la otra persona busca es algo complicado, y repasa la conversación en su mente, asegurándose de no haber revelado algo sin percatarse.

Pero Kyle termina de vestirse, y ningún francotirador lo derriba, ni el equipo S.W.A.T. viene por él.

¿En qué momento se habían vuelto tan perceptivos los niños?

**0-0-0**

Su plan para sobrevivir la preparatoria se vuelve deprimentemente simple: Pasar tan desapercibido como le sea posible. Si alguna aventura trata de ser forzada en su vida, tendrá que evadirla a toda costa. Deberá alejarse de dramas, mantener un perfil bajo, lo cual significa nada de marchas a favor de los derechos de los Omegas, ni reunir firmas para el trato igualitario a Anomalías, y que deberá modificar el tema de investigación de su trabajo final de historia (Causas ambientales en el aumento de la población Gamma de los últimos años). Al menos hasta que Ike decida sacar su diminuta nariz de sus asuntos.

Kyle se talla los ojos con las palmas de sus manos. Otra causa de estrés más, justo lo que necesitaba.

**0-0-0**

El encuentro con Ike fue un pésimo augurio que falló en interpretar como tal.

La nata habilidad de Eric Cartman para atraer el caos a su alrededor nunca falla en dejarlo boquiabierto. Su magnetismo hacia los desastres, a veces viene en forma de acciones impulsivas y maliciosas, como usar el éxito de una película y el fanatismo religioso para convertir a la mitad del pueblo en neo nazis. En ocasiones, la catástrofe acude a él solo con proferir las palabras adecuadas, tal encantamiento, como decirle a un montón de niños enojados que si acusas a los adultos de pedofilia, la policía los encerrará sin miramientos; y después, lo próximo que sabes es que South Park se ha transformado en una distopía en donde ningún infante recuerda el concepto de figuras parentales.

Es peor cuando ambos escenarios se mezclan, como parece que será el caso esta vez.

La semana del espíritu ha llegado a la preparatoria de South Park y, para deleite de todos y tortura de los Alfas, las instalaciones han sido invadidas por varias Omegas con pompones y mini faldas con la intención de incitar a los chicos a demostrar su espíritu escolar, ya que en tan solo unos días el equipo de baloncesto y béisbol jugarán los primeros partidos de la temporada.

Cada día hay un tema diferente en donde participan todas las jerarquías en un supuesto intento por promover la unión entre los unos y los otros, aunque, contradictoriamente, cuando se trata de participar en las actividades grupales, no se les permite formar equipos mixtos entre estatus porque " _Sería injusto para los menos capacitados, joven Broflovski. Deje a los Betas preocuparse por sus trivias de cultura pop, y a los Omegas con sus concursos de cocina, nosotros participaremos a nuestro nivel_ ", por citar al entrenador Diamante.

El día anterior fue el día de los "Sombreros locos", un tema tan inocente como simple que Kyle había resuelto al intercambiar su ushanka por el antiguo gorro de Stan. Sin embargo, la temática de ese día es de "Nerds", y aunque ni siquiera tiene idea de qué demonios podría ser considerado un Nerd en la actualidad (las líneas entre un estereotipo y otro solían ser tan claras a principio del 2000…), le parece obvio que el tema es una trampa inherentemente ofensiva, burlona y una maniobra exclusiva; pero de querer pretender que ese no es el caso, le basta ver el disfraz de Cartman para saber él lo había notado también, y que se había encargado de volverlo explícitamente de esa manera para los demás.

Cartman toma su lugar usual, entre Stan y Kenny, con las manos forzando un lugar en los bolsillos frontales de su apretadísimo pantalón oscuro. Hay un breve silencio, hasta que Stan intercambia una trivialidad entre ellos. Kyle contempla el quedarse callado. Las cosas con el culón han sido algo… raras últimamente, y está claro que se han evitado mutuamente durante algunas semanas ya, interactuando con respuestas cortas, arrojando insultos que son proferidos más por costumbre que por ira. Cartman es como un jodido agujero negro, las desgracias lo orbitan y al final su influencia alcanza y succiona a todo aquel que se entrometa, y con Ike vigilándolo cual helicóptero, Kyle no puede darse el lujo de involucrarse. Otra larga pausa se asienta plácidamente en la invernal mañana.

\- ¡Pues ya que nadie más va a decirlo entonces lo haré yo!-Declara en un impulso, sintiéndose vomitar las palabras, antes de encarar a Cartman- No puedes ir vestido así a la escuela.

Cartman levanta una ceja, mirándose de arriba abajo.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿En serio preguntas? -Mientras que Kyle, Stan y Kenny optaron por los clásicos marcos de lentes y ropa descoordinada y ridícula, Cartman tiene el descaro de pretender inocencia, usando pupilentes rojos, una improvisada barba de chivo, una peluca oscura atada en un peinado tipo cebolla despeinada, jeans que habían visto mejores días, entre otras prendas que juntas formaban la amalgama vomitiva perfecta entre los peores estereotipos de los millenials que, por supuesto, es la vestimenta característica de Chad Dickson. Ni siquiera deja lugar a dudas: En la parte trasera de su bota izquierda tiene el nombre de pila y en la derecha el apellido, tal como solía usarlas Chad en primer año. Cartman siempre ha sido amante de los detalles cuando se trata de hacer enfurecer a alguien, así que incluso se había espolvoreado maquillaje en su rostro y brazos para hacer del usual tono aceitunado de su piel un doloroso rosáceo, tal como el horrible color que adquiere Chad después de hacer deportes o de estar más de dos minutos bajo el sol.

-Dijeron que nos disfrazáramos como un Nerd.-Cartman replica con cinismo.- Originalmente iba a vestirme de ti, pero últimamente te encuentro más tolerable que ese cara-pito.

-Chad es el chico de la fiesta, ¿verdad?-Tercia Kenny.- ¿Qué se supone que es él? ¿Es gótico, una especie de Hippie mal viajado o…?

-Es un marica, eso es lo que es.

-Tiene su gracia, admítelo, Kyle.-Concuerda Stan con una sonrisa.

-Todo lo que digo es que estás pidiendo a gritos que te pateen el culo.

\- ¿Yo? Han pasado tres meses desde la fiesta y el cabrón sigue jodiendo en cada oportunidad, es como si estuviera obsesionado o algo, y está comenzando a fastidiarme en serio.-Cartman saca su celular y les muestra una foto de Butters en la enfermería, con una maestra examinando su nariz y su camisa mojada de sangre.- La pelota que lo golpeó iba dirigida hacia mí.

-Debe tener pésima puntería, no eres un blanco exactamente pequeño –Señala Kyle, apartándose a un lado cuando Cartman lo manda a la mierda y trata de quitarle el móvil. En las fotografías, Butters tiene la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con pedazos de algodón dentro de ambas fosas nasales; a su lado, Stuart Becker y Alex lo abrazan con grandes sonrisas, como si fuera el mejor día de sus vidas, mientras toman la selfie. El sórdido sentido del humor debe ser una de las cosas en común que tienen con Cartman.

-Woah, ¿le rompió la nariz?-Cuestiona Stan, asomado por encima del hombro de Kyle.

-No, pero tomó un rato para que dejara de sangrarle.

Con el partido a la vuelta de la esquina, el equipo de basquetbol había comenzado a practicar por separado, así que es la primera vez que escucha del altercado. Estando aún insatisfecho en su utópica búsqueda de venganza, Chad continuaba guardándoles resentimiento, de eso estaba enterado, pero había dejado en paz a Kyle después de unos días, y hasta donde sabe, los únicos bullies que aun acosan a Butters, son el mismo Cartman y su nuevo sequito. Había asumido que, en algún momento, Chad se había aburrido del gordo también, pero aparentemente ese no es el caso.

-A tus amigos sí que les gusta tomarse selfies-observa Stan, después de pasar a otra foto de un Butters vomitándole a la enfermera, mientras Stuart Becker lo señala y ríe.

Kyle quisiera agregar algo mas, pero el autobús llega entonces, y termina por guardar silencio. No debe involucrarse más, suficiente hizo con advertirle, y, considerándolo todo, no puede culpar a Cartman por reciprocar al acoso, si bien fue iniciado por él mismo.

Aun así… tiene un terrible presentimiento.

Con el inicio de la temporada deportiva se han creado aun mas divisiones entre los competitivos Alfas: la mayoría de los chicos de North Park están en el equipo de Futbol americano, los de Middle Park en beisbol y los chicos de South Park en Basquetbol, es como si las viejas rivalidades entre los tres pueblos comenzaran a avivarse de nuevo. O tal vez siempre fue así, tal vez la tensión en el edificio A existió desde un inicio y Kyle, tan distraído por sus propios problemas como ha estado, solo se había percatado cuando Stan se lo había hecho notar. Ahora es imposible ignorar las miradas fulminantes cruzadas con regularidad en las filas de la cafetería, las discusiones cargadas de reprimida animosidad en clase o cuando algunos chicos chocan hombros contra otros no tan accidentalmente en los pasillos. Todos parecen estar cargados de una inexplicable agresividad apenas contenida… todos excepto Cartman. Es el único que siempre está lo suficientemente despierto para hacer algún chiste de mal gusto en clases, para jugar bromas a otros o para confeccionar un disfraz tan detallado como el de ahora, cuando todos los demás probablemente usaron lo primero que encontraron.

Incluso ahora, a las siete de la mañana, tirando de la entrepierna del ajustado pantalón y soltando pestes de Chad Dickson, luce radiante y lleno de vida a comparación al resto de los exhaustos, estresados chicos. Le cuesta admitirlo, pero es probablemente la razón por la cual atrae a otros Alfas, incluso a los de otros pueblos: Cartman es gracioso cuando no está decidido a ser un cabrón, y es el único chico que no parece estar a un estornudo estridente de arrancarle la cabeza al alguien; el que sea fatal en deportes es solo un punto a su favor, porque ningún equipo lo quiere dentro y eso lo vuelve neutral, pero sus calificaciones y (Kyle siente que pierde algo de fe en la humanidad al admitirlo) su popularidad, lo vuelven lo suficientemente respetable para no ser parte de los perdedores.

Lo que hace a Kyle preocuparse renuentemente es que, en la mas exasperante de las ironías, Cartman no parece darse cuenta de lo lejos que ha comenzado a llegar su influencia, no parece percatarse de las miradas que atrae cada vez que levanta la mano o comparte una opinión en clase, o de la forma en que todos los maestros parecen tan inexplicablemente embelesados con él, que su favoritismo es innegable…y el que Cartman no los este explotando a todos en algún rebuscado plan como lo haría normalmente, que parezca evadir las multitudes en lugar de pavonearse como lo hubiese hecho años anteriores… debe significar algo. Debe estar ocultando algo.

Pero averiguarlo y detenerlo ya no es el trabajo de Kyle.

**0-0-0**

Y cuando comienza a convencerse que es perfectamente capaz de cursar el resto del semestre como un estudiante normal, la broma de Cartman se va tetas arriba justo frente a él.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- inquiere Cartman en el más ominoso de los siseos. Está en esa etapa tan particular de su furia en donde su expresión se ha vuelto casi serena.

Lo que vuelve al bastardo tan peligroso, es que no luce intimidante. Nunca ha sido así y, conforme pasan los meses, está bastante claro que jamás lo será. Sus mejillas son demasiado rosadas, su rostro demasiado ovalado, sus facciones engañosamente inocentes; su espalda no es tan amplia como la del resto, ni es tan alto. No es la clase de chico que inspire temor a primera vista, así que es sencillo confiarse frente a él. Pero si Chad sacase la cabeza de su culo lo suficiente para mirar a su alrededor, se hubiese encontrado con que Kyle y los otros chicos de South Park merodeando el pasillo, tienen expresiones de un horror que varía en niveles.

Por cada día temático, tienen actividades diferentes. La del día anterior había sido una copia miserable del programa de televisión The Amazing Race, excepto que en lugar de viajar alrededor del mundo la carrera fue dentro de las instalaciones de preparatoria y la meta había sido el gimnasio, el premio: un cupón para dos en el City Wok, del 10% en todos los platillos (aunque con todos los gusanos que han encontrado en sus ensaladas y la misteriosa desaparición de los perros callejeros en los últimos meses, duda de que los ganadores vayan a darle uso).

La actividad de ese día no consiste en nada más que pegar posters y pancartas de la mascota de los equipos y las fechas de los siguientes partidos alrededor de la escuela. No es tan emocionante como la carrera, pero Stan y Jimmy se habían ofrecido a ayudarlo, y Kenny y Bebe, que querían conocer el edificio Alfa, aprovecharon que se encuentra parcialmente vacío para unírseles (Para fastidio de Stan, que si temía por su propia seguridad como Beta, ahora se niega a perder de vista a los dos curiosos Omegas), así que no se había tratado de un día exactamente emocionante, pero tampoco aburrido, al menos hasta que Chad encaró a Cartman en el pasillo. Pero ahora, Kyle reconoce sensación de adrenalina bombear en sus venas en anticipación.

-¿Es que la grasa te está tapando los oídos? Dije: "Quítate ese disfraz antes de que te patee el culo, gordo de mierda"-Prorrumpe Chad, desentonando en la primera sílaba de "mierda" porque es el único cuya voz parece aún luchar contra aquella de niño y aquella de hombre, enfatizando cada palabra con vicio, ignorante de que cada una de ellas bien podrían ser los clavos finales en su ataúd- ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto, culón?

Jimmy y Kenny hacen una mueca. Stan chasquea con la lengua y sacude su cabeza.

-Lastima, era tan joven- Se lamenta Bebe en voz baja, anticipando el peor escenario.

El silbato del entrenador retumba con un estridente pitido que los hace respingar en sorpresa.

-Oh, genial, ahí viene Diamante.- Advierte Kenny.

El entrenador Guttenridgerck es la versión alemana del perfecto cliché de un Alfa americano de mediana edad: Alto, canas ocultas bajo una gorra que parece adherida a su cabeza las veinticuatro horas del día, cuerpo en forma, con excepción de una creciente barriga que se resiste a desaparecer; su peculiaridad más prominente son, sin embargo, sus pezones. No importa si usa una playera o chamarra, sus pezones parecen tener la habilidad de hacerse notar a través de cualquier tela. Siempre erectos, siempre a la vista. Los chicos creen que ni siquiera un grueso chaleco antibalas o el cristal reforzado podrían contenerlos. Los pezones más saltones y duros del planeta. Por eso es que alguien, en algún momento, comenzó a referirse a él como Diamante, y desde entonces se ha mantenido el flojo pero asertivo apodo. Por eso y porque es más sencillo de pronunciar que Guttenridgerck.

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?

-¿Es que no ve cómo está vestido?

-Como un absoluto imbécil, pero ese era el punto. Buen trabajo, Cartman.-El entrenador levanta la mano y Cartman choca los cinco con una gran sonrisa, su expresión ominosa anterior bien pudo haberse tratado de una ilusión. Chad parece a punto de iniciar una masacre.

\- ¡No, está claro que es una burla hacia mí! ¡Siempre está haciendo esta clase de mierda, ayer plantó un suspensorio como pista falsa durante la carrera y nos hizo perder a mi equipo y a mí!

-¿Es eso cierto, Eric?

-Por supuesto que no, estuve buscando las pistas con Butters y los chicos en todo momento, ¿cierto?-Dice con una inocencia tan falsa como las tetas de Wendy en cuarto grado.

Sin embargo, Charlie, Stuart, Alex y Butters confirman su coartada velozmente.

-¿Chad, tienes alguna prueba de que fue él?

-Pues…no, pero…

-¡Entonces no seas un mal perdedor, Dickson!-Brama el entrenador, perdiendo la paciencia.- Mira, soy de la creencia que un par de bromas aquí e insultos allá fortalecen el carácter. Pero con toda esa basura del anti bullying que PC ha estado promoviendo y con todos los padres quejándose por mi "disciplina barbárica" y mis "métodos de enseñanza inhumanos", lo que sea que eso signifique, ya no puedo permitir que insultes a otros estudiantes y te salgas con la tuya. La autoestima de un adolescente es una cosa frágil, Dickson, no puedes jugar con eso. Al menos ya no, gracias a PC-Alecciona el entrenador, absolutamente ignorante al hecho de que acaba de permitir exactamente eso.- Detención por una semana.

-¿Por llamarlo gordo? Ni siquiera fue un insulto, fue señalar lo evidente. Él me llamó lame escrotos, ¿en dónde está su detención?-Espeta, apuntando a Cartman con un dedo acusador, y Butters suelta una risotada.

-¡Stotch, detención por dos semanas! ¡No hay nada gracioso en los insultos referentes a las prácticas sexuales entre hombres!... o eso dice la mesa directiva gracias a PC y sus mariconadas.

-¡Oh, rayos!

-Dickson, una palabra más y acompañarás al joven Stotch en la semana adicional.- Chad mira a Cartman con ojos que echan flamas, mientras este se encoge de hombros, con las cejas enarcadas y una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No era mi intención ofenderte, y si de algo sirve, te perdono, ¿Amigos?-Le dice, extendiéndole su mano ante la mirada aprobatoria del entrenador Diamante.

-¡Oh, chúpame las bolas!-Replica, antes de marcharse hecho una furia, ignorando las reprimendas del entrenador.

-¡Tres semanas de detención, Dickson! –Grita mientras lo ve marcharse.- Tendré unas palabras con él mas tarde. Fue muy maduro de tu parte, Eric.-Le dice, dándole palmadas en su hombro. Palmadas que parece reservar para sus alumnos preferidos, alumnos que desde que comenzaron el semestre, parecen limitarse exclusivamente a Cartman, confirmado como el peor jugador en todos los deportes existentes, observa Kyle.- Y recuerden, burlarse de los gays es malo, como todo lo divertido al parecer de PC.

Diamantes suspira con pesar, alejándose de la escena. La pequeña multitud que se había formado comienza a dispersarse, excepto por Cartman y su sequito, el primero observando el pasillo por donde ha desaparecido Dickson con sed de sangre escrito en su rostro.

-Ci-c-c-cincu-cuenta dólares a que Di-di-diiii-dickson amanece flotando en el lago.-Tartamudea Jimmy. Nadie se atreve a apostar en su contra.

**0-0-0**

A los pocos minutos de iniciada la clase, una maestra interrumpe la monótona y aburrida clase de Dominic, quien, como si se tratase de una competencia con ellos, logra lucir aun más muerto por dentro cada nuevo día. La mujer le entrega una hoja con una expresión de tal desagrado que, a sus ojos, Dominic bien podría tener lepra, tan pronto la toma este, la maestra por poco esprinta fuera del aula.

\- Broflovski, Black, a la oficina del director- Anuncia el Dominic después de unos instantes. Los referidos se miran entre ellos en confusión, pero no hacen ademan de levantarse pronto.-Se que soy el profesor aquí, así que les sorprenderá saberlo, pero en realidad no tengo todas las respuestas. Ayudaría a mi precaria paciencia si tan solo se marchan y atosigan a las malditas secretarias con sus preguntas.

-Solo nos preguntábamos qué…

-¡Kyle, por favoooor! –Dominic señala la puerta y añade con un quejido un infantil, como un niño a punto de hacer una rabieta.

Kyle resopla y deja su asiento con resignación, Token siguiéndolo de cerca.

-No debe ser para nada malo. –Analiza Token una vez fuera.- Con los entrenamientos y los proyectos, apenas tengo tiempo para dormir, mucho menos para meterme en problemas. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-La última vez que vi a los chicos fuera de la escuela fue hace dos semanas, y resulta que sin importar cuánto trates, los veinte minutos del receso no bastan a la hora de ayudar a Pewdiepie a derrocar a un dictador tercermundista.

-Creí que Pewdiepie había terminado en prisión.

-Eso fue lo que nos hizo perder más tiempo. Tuvimos que ayudarlo a escapar primero, armamos una bomba casera y la pusimos dentro de un pastel que Kenny le entregó, disfrazado de Marzia. Es broma. -Añade ante la expresión horrorizada de Token, que con todo el dinero que posee su familia, parece aun incapaz de poder comprarse un sentido del humor.- Mi vida se reduce a comer, dormir y estresarme, no necesariamente en ese orden.

Tan pronto entran al umbral de las oficinas de administración, son recibidos por rostros familiares: Charlie, el arrogante rubio parte del nuevo sequito de Cartman; Chad Dickson, quien ha sacado un gorro de color azul y una gran chamarra roja de algún sitio, y ahora se remueve con incomodidad en su asiento, tratando de contener el resto de prendas que ha acomodado bajo la chamarra para hacerse ver más obeso, de imaginar el rostro de Cartman cuando lo encuentre hace a Kyle morderse la mejilla para contener una sonrisa; y… ¿es esa…?

-¿Wendy?-Cuestiona Kyle, dubitativamente, observando a la chica con detenimiento.

-Hola, chicos.- Saluda Wendy, con lo que suena a una sonrisa.- ¿Cómo han estado?

-¿Por qué estas usando eso?-Tercia Token, mirándola con desagrado.

-Alergias.- La voz de Wendy suena opaca detrás de la máscara antigás que usa, pero su tono cortante es lo suficientemente claro para que dejen el tema en paz.

La secretaria, una mujer menuda y pequeña que se le asemeja a un ave, los guía hacia un pasillo, separado del resto de las áreas administrativas, que conduce a una puerta de roble oscuro, grande e imponente.

-El director los espera.-Les indica casi en un susurro, antes de desaparecer por donde vinieron.

Es Charlie quien, después de anunciarse con dos suaves toques sobre la puerta, no hesita en tirar del dorado picaporte curvilíneo.

**0-0-0**

El director, Daniel Hudson, es un hombre entrado en sus cincuenta, alto, vestido formal y con cabello canoso amarrado en una cola de caballo corta. Presume una gran barba de leñador y un gran tatuaje que atisba asomándose debajo de su camisa arremangada, cuando se inclina para darles la mano.

Después de una breve introducción, en donde, de la forma más amable posible, le pide a Wendy que se retire la máscara de momento, se deja de rodeos y va al punto.

-Como les habrán informado ya sus maestros, cada año se realiza un congreso en Baydell, Nebraska, exclusivo para estudiantes de categoría estrictamente elite.- Explica el director Hudson, que posee la voz más profunda que Kyle haya escuchado, cruzado de brazos y recargado sobre su escritorio.- Middle Park, North Park, Orange County, Colorado Springs, y, por supuesto, South Park, han sido invitados una vez más. Uno de los requisitos es que solo cinco estudiantes por cada año, a partir de onceavo grado, pueden asistir. Sin embargo, después de varias platicas entre los organizadores y los educadores de esta y otras instituciones, se ha tomado la decisión de que, al menos por esta ocasión, la invitación se extenderá hacia los primeros años.- Hudson hace una pausa dramática- Aunque depende enteramente del resultado de la conferencia, se espera que pueda repetirse el año que viene, y así sucesivamente. La idea es no dejar a nadie atrás, motivarlos y formarlos tan pronto tengan conocimiento de su inmenso honor como Alfas. Después de una extensa investigación, en base a sus calificaciones y desempeño en todas las materias que han cursado hasta el día de hoy, incluyendo las extracurriculares y por recomendaciones de sus docentes, se ha tomado la decisión de que ustedes cinco sean los representantes de su correspondiente año.

¡Kyle no puede ocultar su sorpresa! Token encuentra su mirada, igualmente emocionado, pero cuando Kyle mira de soslayo a los otros chicos nadie demuestra la misma emoción. Chad solo se para recto como una vara, sonriendo con superioridad; no puede apreciar el rostro de Wendy, pero parece haberlo visto venir; Charlie simplemente no parece interesado. Luego recuerda que tal vez su sorpresa tampoco hubiese sido tanta de no ser porque Dominic, quien ha pasado de enseñar Educación sexual de noveno grado a Economía en décimo, como reemplazo temporal del Señor Wilson, cuyo pito había salido disparado hacia las nubes después de que su esposa escondiera productos altos en gluten en sus almuerzos como venganza por sus infidelidades, había olvidado hacerles llegar el comunicado.

-La duración del congreso es de tres días, partiendo desde la tarde del viernes y regresando el lunes por la mañana. Esta vez el hospedaje será en el hotel Lexington, los gastos correrán por parte de la escuela. Las conferencias serán impartidas por reconocidos empresarios y líderes alrededor del estado, y al final recibirán los diplomados correspondientes. Pueden verlo como una ventaja por encima de sus superiores, puesto que podrán conocer la mecánica antes de que tengan la oportunidad de participar en sus propios paneles en doceavo grado.

Suena a una gran oportunidad. Es bueno saber que los desvelos y el estrés no han sido en vano. Además, Sheila estará fuera de sí en emoción, con suerte dejará de hacerlo tomar clases de verano. ¡Tal vez hasta podría intentar convencerla de dejarlo utilizar el auto nuevamente!

-Claro está, no solo los cité aquí para darles noticias que sus profesores bien pudieron compartirles. Empecemos con…joven Dickson-Dice Hudson, leyendo de una carpeta que tiene entre sus manos.- Miembro del club de medios audiovisuales, notas perfectas en todas tus clases, y con un historial impecable, o al menos lo era, hasta hace unas horas. Tienes una detención de tres semanas, por parte de Guttenridgerck; "Lenguaje soez, irrespetuoso hacia sus compañeros y maestros" Anexó.-El rostro de Chad se pone tan rojo como su chamarra, y Kyle podría jurar que la vena en su frente está a segundos de reventarse.- Es tu primera falta, así que la dejaré pasar por esta única ocasión. Pero si tienes un solo incidente más, incluso si es solo un retardo, quedas fuera del congreso, ¿Entendido, campeón?

Chad asiente efusivamente, y la atención de Hudson se centra en Kyle y Wendy.

-Joven Broflovski, Señorita Testaburguer. Sus profesores están impresionados con ustedes. Usted señorita, es parte del club de debate y de periodismo, y usted señor Broflovski, es parte del equipo de basquetbol y da clases particulares a alumnos beta de primer grado dos veces por semana. Las notas de ambos son perfectas, no tienen una sola inasistencia, detención o castigo. Pero, sus profesores han mostrado cierto grado de consternación hacia su estado emocional. Cito: "Tienen problemas adaptándose a sus nuevas vidas, a menudo se rebelan contra las órdenes y niegan a reconocer su superioridad nata por encima del resto". Preocupante como es, la Señorita Testaburguer tiene la sensatez de guardar su inconformidad para después de clases, ya sea en forma de largos ensayos discrepando con los libros de texto que envía de forma adjunta a sus tareas requeridas, o siguiendo a los docentes por toda la institución para forzarles su punto de vista… lo cual también debe parar, joven Testaburguer, está a punto de caer en el acoso y no necesito a otro maestro sufriendo un colapso mental a mitad del patio escolar, tengo mis manos llenas con Dominic.-Wendy aprieta los puños a su costado, pero asiente débilmente- Sin embargo, su caso es más delicado, joven Broflovski. Está empecinado en arrastrar a sus compañeros de clase con usted. Cuestiona a cada profesor en cada clase, desviando las lecciones a debates moralistas que les ha costado el programa a muchos de tus docentes. Las clases que cursas han terminado por atrasarse ligeramente más que el resto en consecuencia, y básicamente han comenzado a odiarte. Necesito que recapacites y modifiques tu conducta. Verán chicos, la conferencia es un evento importante que irá directo a su expediente personal y que podrán usar en su futuro currículo, mejorará sus oportunidades para entrar a una buena universidad, por no mencionar la clase de conexiones que tendrán la oportunidad de hacer en la cena de gala. Necesito a estudiantes brillantes y ambiciosos, no a adolescentes sufriendo una crisis existencial. ¿Quedó claro?-Kyle y Wendy asienten de nuevo, cabizbajos, y el director centra su atención en el resto.

-En cuanto a los demás, solo quería hacerles saber que: No se confíen. Manténganse fuera de problemas, continúen esforzándose. Si tienen alguna duda o problema, ya saben en donde encontrarme.-Todos asienten una vez más, el ambiente considerablemente más tenso.- ¡Animo, muchachos! Es una oportunidad única. Aprovéchenla, pero sobretodo: No la caguen.

**0-0-0**

-Es una forma conveniente de ponernos una correa, ¿no, Kyle? –Le dice Wendy fuera de la oficina de Hudson, colocándose la máscara antigás nuevamente.

-Más bien un bozal.- Corrige Kyle, apartando el cabello de Wendy, que se atora en el arnés de la máscara.

-¿Crees que esa sea la razón por la cual están dejando participar a los de primero y segundo?-Dice, su voz una vez más áspera detrás del silicona y plástico.- ¿Para acallar a mas chicos en contra del sistema?

-Podría ser, aunque suena optimista.

-Me hará falta si voy a verme obligada a mantener la boca cerrada por tanto tiempo.

-Sera por solo unos meses. Y siempre tendremos los foros en internet para continuar quejándonos.

-Claro, descargar mi frustración en foros de internet, ¿Qué podría salir mal?-Pregunta con sarcasmo y le toma medio segundo recordar a qué se refiere.

-Me gusta pensar que no todos los rostros anónimos en internet son como mi papá.

-Suena optimista.-Remeda con una sonrisa juguetona, antes de encaminarse a su propia aula.

Tal vez deba mantener un perfil bajo en todo sentido a partir de ahora, pero saber que tiene a alguien como Wendy de su lado, de alguna manera, lo hace sentirse mejor. Al menos si se siente cerca de explotar, sabe que podrá recurrir a ella y viceversa, recordándose que no están completamente locos por tratar de resistirse a algo que va más allá de su control.

**0-0-0**

Sin importar cuanto lo intente, Kyle no puede ignorarlo.

Va a mantenerse fuera de problemas, lo promete… pero puede esperar cinco minutos. Ase a Chad del hombro, con fuerza, cuando lo ve salir del baño. Los dos comparten la última clase con Cartman, y una vez que vea al estúpido imbécil de Dickson vestido de esa forma, sumado al altercado del receso… Cartman no ha asesinado a nadie en los últimos años –o ese parece ser el caso-, pero con cada nueva burla, Chad ha comenzado a oler a hombre muerto.

-Mira, te ves muy gracioso y todo, aunque el gorro que traes no se parece al que él usaba cuando niño, y me da escalofríos pensar como averiguaste cuál solía ser su vestimenta, considerando que dejó de vestirse así hace años, pero necesitas quitarte el disfraz antes de que te vea.

-Quítame las manos de encima, Broflovski.-Replica entre dientes Chad, mirando a su alrededor (probablemente en busca de algún maestro que pudiese verlos) antes de soltarse del agarre con rudeza.- Él comenzó esto… los dos lo hicieron.- Corrige, mirándolo de pies a cabeza con absoluto desprecio y, aunque técnicamente está en lo cierto, Kyle se siente tentado a objetar. Chad era un dolor en el culo, los tenía hartos. No justifica el bullying ni la humillación pública (ahí entran los factores alcohol y aburrimiento), pero coño, tampoco es que Dickson fuese un puto santo.

-No sabes en qué te estás metiendo, Chad. El culón está fuera de tu liga.

Chad lo mira a los ojos, suspicacia en su semblante.

-Me preguntaba por qué se puso tan iracundo por unos cuantos insultos, cuando tu le dices cosas peores a diario y apenas se inmuta.

Por varios segundos, Kyle no está seguro de cómo responder. La concesión lo toma por sorpresa un instante, pero al siguiente cobra un sentido tan complejo que no cree que pueda explicar a un extraño.

\- Es diferente, tenemos historia.

-¿Es una historia gay? Porque a así suena.

Abre la boca para protestar, pero memoria tras memoria se agolpan hasta dejarlo con el entrecejo fruncido y con replicas muriendo en su garganta. En su defensa, Eric Cartman tiene un pasado gay con básicamente todo aquel con el que haya tenido contacto.

\- Solo te estoy advirtiendo que esto terminará mal para alguien-Evade cuando Chad lo observa con expresión de repulsión- y no va a ser para él.

-¿Acaso es eso una amenaza, Broflovski?- Kyle rueda los ojos, arrepintiéndose de su decisión de intervenir en una disputa que no le concierne- Porque permíteme decirte que de acuerdo a Diamante, no estoy infringiendo las reglas, pero si decides convertir esto en una riña personal no dudaría en informar de tu conducta a las debidas autoridades que…

Kyle arroja las manos al aire y se da la vuelta. Hizo lo que pudo. Al carajo con Dickson.

**0-0-0**

El extraño bastardo de Middle Park se pavonea cuando ingresa al aula, luciendo como un gran globo rojo. No todos comprenden de quien esta disfrazado, pero no hay necesidad, la persona que importa lo ve. La conversación que sostenía muere en sus labios, se congela mirando a Dickson en shock.

Kyle mira por la ventana el resto de la clase, resoluto, y es el primero en salir del salón tan pronto suena el timbre.

**0-0-0**

Al día siguiente, entre las clases del 3to y 4to periodo, cuando los pasillos se encuentran repletos de estudiantes vestidos a la moda de los 80's, Chad Dickson es encontrado desnudo e inconsciente en los vestidores de los Omegas, con una jeringa colgando de su brazo y con la nariz blanca, como si hubiese esnifado completa una pequeña montaña de cocaína. Kyle lo observa a través de la ventana de su aula, los guardias arrastrándolo fuera de las instalaciones entre gritos y suplicas desesperadas de inocencia por parte de Chad, y burlas y vítores de parte de los espectadores, que graban todo el evento con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Bastardo pervertido.-Juzga Dominic, irradiando olor a nicotina, alcohol y arrepentimiento incluso a metros de distancia, su cabello apuntando en todas direcciones y su bragueta entre abierta.- Sabía que esto pasaría algún día, por eso siempre les repito: Digan NO a las drogas… químicamente alteradas. Por lo demás, el tiempo corre y de pronto les succionan el alma y aspiraciones en un empleo de 9 a 5, así que vivan un poco.

Vislumbra a Cartman de soslayo, mirando el espectáculo junto a él, rezumando con una sonrisa satisfecha y malévola en la misma medida.

-¿Asumo que no tienes nada que ver en esto?

-¿Yo?-Cuestiona, cejas enarcadas en inocencia.- Cielos, Kyle, ¿Por qué haría algo como eso?

De alguna forma, Chad logra librarse de los guardias, y emprende una breve huida, interrumpida por los electrodos de un paralizador a distancia que conectan con su trasero, y lo hace dar un saltito antes de precipitarse contra el suelo, cual delfín volviendo al mar. Cartman suelta unas risitas junto a él, le guiña una vez en complicidad, antes de emprender camino hacia su aula.

Se repite que ya no es su problema detener a Cartman, y deja de esforzarse por contener una sonrisa.


End file.
